Tsunami
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: If you love someone, you’ll give everything in order to keep them safe. Even life seems really cheap for your love safety. But is that really what you wish? Is that really the best? Is that really true? Shounenai, KaiRei and a bit TakaoMax.
1. Lovely Vacation

Isumi : Hello!!! This is my third fic for Beyblade.. again, shounen- ai, KaiRei, this time with a bit of TakaoMax! And this is my first fic that wouldn't be a one-shot, so, be kind, be patient and pleeeease read and review!!

Ilde : As your other self… I'm so disappointed of you. Can't you make a better fic? And your English is really getting worse.. it's really bad..

Isumi : Hey! I've tried!! mutters Why must my other self always being so mean to me..? But.. oh, she's kinda right about my English, so, I'm so sorry if there are many mistakes in this fic!! English isn't my native language, so…. I'm sorry!!!

Rei : -pops in with Kai, Max and Takao- Hi, Isumi! Hi everyone!

Takao : Weeeeeeeee're baaaaaack!!!!! So! Am I going to be the main character in your fic this time? Not thath I like your fic, but..

Max : Takao, it's KaiRei.

Takao : Again?!!!

Isumi : Yep!!! One of the best yaoi pairing EVER!!! Hehehehe… Ilde!! Do the disclaimer, will you??

Ilde : -sighs- Why must my other self be her… she's stupid, she's hyperactive, she doesn't even have money to pay if you sue her…

Isumi : -cries- Someday I'll have money to buy Beyblade's license from Takao Aoki-sensei..

Kai : You wish.

Ilde : And after I checked my contract.. I mean.. our contract..-glances to Isumi- … hh.. why must my other self be her…

Isumi : ILDE!!

Ilde : Okay, okay..! We don't own Beyblade. At all!! It belongs to Takao Aoki-sensei! Now can I go and have some ice cream with Max?

Max : Yay!!

Isumi : -ignores them- To the story!!! Enjooy!!!!!

**Title : TSUNAMI**

**Author : isumi 'kivic'**

**Warning : Bad grammar, bad English, shounen-ai, KaiRei with a bit TakaoMax**

**Timeline : After G Revolution season**

**Summary : **_**If you love someone, you'll give everything in order to keep them safe. Even life seems really cheap for your lover's safety. But is that really what you wish? Is that really the best for us? Is that really true? Shounen-ai, KaiRei and a bit TakaoMax.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The tale endlessly_

_Chooses you as a protagonist_

_The many meetings and goodbyes_

_Are the guideposts of ours_

_--an endless tale, Wada Kouji and AiM--_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei smiled widely.

This day was exactly what he had wanted since a year ago. Having a vacation from beyblade communities sometimes weren't bad at all. I In fact, it was merely perfect. What else could he ask for? He got a month vacation to spend with the best team he ever had, free accommodation and transportation, and he even got to spend it in one of the world's best tropical island!!

Not to mention that he also shared a room with his boyfriend.

"Okay!! Here we are!! Hard Rock Hotel is sure fantastic!" Hiromi squealed when they stepped out from the limousine that had brought them to their hotel. Yes, they're going to spend their one-month holiday in Hard Rock hotel. See? What else could Rei ask for? Out from the fact that Kyouju couldn't come with them, it was merely perfect.

Daichi was already jumping up and down when they walked along the hotel's corridor. "Can we go straight to the beach after this? Come on, I can't wait to play with the wave and everything!!"

Takao snorted. "I thought a mountain-kid couldn't swim." He muttered loudly. Daichi glared at him. "That doesn't mean I'm afraid of water!!"

Max chuckled. "Yeah, sure you're not."

They were walking along the corridor that cross the garden when suddenly there was a loud yell came from behind. "Kon?!" There was a disbelief in the voice.

Rei whirled around, followed by his other teammates. "Ah…" he smiled. "It's been a while…"

Kai gave him a serious face. "Who's that?" he mumbled. Rei smiled. He waved to the girl cheerfully. "Come here, Made!"

The girl walked towards them. As she came closer, Kai noticed that the girl was one of the native villagers in the island. She had a beautiful braided, long, black hair, and her skin was fair. She was wearing glasses, and she had a friendly smile on her face.

"Hi, Kon! I can't believe it's really you!! It's been five years since you came here!" she beamed to Rei before glanced to his teammate. "Ah-haaa… you bring the BBA Revolution!! You've gone through successful way, I heard."

"Yeah," Rei smiled. "Anyway, guys, this is Made. She's a villager who works part-time in this hotel. She was my guide when I came here five years ago." He glanced to Made. "I assume you know the BBA, Made?"

Made nodded. "Who doesn't know the strongest beyblade team in the world, anyway?" she chuckled. "You are the world champion, Takao."

Takao grinned. "Told ya, Max, we're famous."

"And you are Max, the owner of Draciel, am I right?"

Max nodded cheerfully. "Nice to meet you!"

"You are Daichi," Made pointed to the shortest boy of them. Daichi grinned. "Yep! The Great owner of Gaia Dra-…!"

"And…" ignoring Daichi, Made looked up at the stoic Russian who stood beside Rei. "Oh my God.. I should've realized… Hiwatari Kai!!"

Rei chuckled. "Yeah. Kai, meet Made. She's one of your fans."

"Yes! That is true! Oh, Kon, I am soooo happy you brought your teammates here!!" Made said happily. "Oh! You wouldn't mind if I escort you all to your rooms, would you? This hotel is like my second house, and you will definitely meet me again around."

Rei glanced back to his team. Kai shrugged.

"I guess it's okay," Max answered with a smile. Made sighed. "Oh… you're smile is much cuter than it looked on TV, Max,"

Rei laughed softly as Takao made a dangerous face towards Made.

"Hi, I'm Hiromi!" Hiromi waved to Made. "Glad to meet another girl between all these boys!"

Made grinned. "Great!! I bet you'd be surprised to see your room! And… anyway," she looked at the sky, smiling. "Come on, you have to unpacked your things quickly and go to the beach! All of you can't miss the beautiful sunset here! Oh, and before I forget.." she took three steps ahead them and twirled. With a very wide smile on her face, she cheerfully greeted,

"Welcome to Bali Island!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't really like her."

Rei turned to his boyfriend who was just mumbled something. "What is it, Kai?"

"That girl. I don't really like her."

Rei chuckled. "Kai, don't be silly. She's a good girl. She's friendly and kind, you know. I've known her for almost six years."

Kai glanced at his boyfriend slightly. "How do I know that she has no feeling for you? Did you see how happy she was when she saw you?"

Rei nodded. "Because we were really good friends back then." He smiled. "And we haven't met for almost six years. Of course she's happy to see me. I'm happy to see her, too. And… have I mentioned that she's a fan of yours?"

"I don't believe her."

"Kai." Rei said softly. "You're always like this every time you meet someone new. I understand, but this time, please tolerate her. That's all I ask. I promise you, she's really a good girl. At first, she might look a little lousy, but once you know her, you'll see how nice she is."

After thinking for a while, Kai nodded. "Just because you want me to."

"Great." Rei gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "And Kai, you'd better change your clothes. It's going to be a little hot tonight, and we're going to the beach after this."

Kai shrugged. "Can't we stay here?"

Rei smiled. "No. Because I want to see the sunset."

"What's with the sunset?"

"Well.." Rei blushed. "I won't tell you know. Later, okay? Now, let's get change before the others come and banging our door."

Kai had to smirk when he noticed the slightly pink color of Rei's cheek. He couldn't help but wondering what's wrong between Rei and sunset.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sounds of "Oooh!"s and "Aaah!"s immediately filled the air when the BBA Revolution set their feet on the beach. Made, who had decided to be their guide, broke her chat with Hiromi and announced cheerfully.

"This beach is one of the most beautiful beaches here!" she smiled. "This is Kuta Beach, famous of her beautiful sunset!" she twirled. "Welcome, Bladebreakers!"

The beach was absolutely breathtaking. White sand felt so soft beneath their feet, the beautiful blue waves chasing the kids who were swimming, coconut trees were everywhere along the beach shore, and, as if completing the wonderful view of the beach, is the blue turned orange horizon that lining the place where the sky met the sea. A big red circle was shining just above the horizon, making everything seemed beautifully gleaming. A small orange circle was on the east part of the sky, revealing the beauty of the Venus to everyone at the Kuta Beach.

Rei sighed. How he missed this wonderful beach.

Max grinned. "Want to play with the waves, Takao?"

"Sure!"

The two boys ran away, leaving their other teammates behind.

"Hey, wait for me!!!" Daichi barely made a movement to run after Takao and Max, but Hiromi grabbed his shirt. "Now, now, Daichi, let them have their private time, okay?"

Made chuckled, before looking at her wristwatch and said, "Sunset should be at six fifteen today. Hey, Hiromi, let's go get some food and I'll show you a very good place to see the sunset," she turned to Rei and winked. "Other than the place I've told Rei to watch sunset, I mean,"

Hiromi looked happy. "Sounds good to me! Come on, Daichi!"

"Hey, why do I have to go with you?!" Daichi protested, but the two girls ignored him as they pulled him along the way to the food stall.

Rei smiled thankfully towards Hiromi and Made, before turning back his attention to Kai. "See, Kai? She's not that bad, is she?"

Kai snorted. Rei laughed softly. "C'mon. I'll show you the best place to see the sunset."

"It'll be the same even if we see the sunset from here, Rei. What's the difference?" Kai didn't seem to be interested. But Rei started to drag him along the beach's shoreline.

"Come on. You'll see." Rei laughed as finally Kai stopped him from dragging the two-toned hair boy and walked alongside him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Takao!" Max's call made the brunette turned around, and he immediately greeted by the splash of salty water on his face. He fell backwards, followed by a loud laughter from his blonde haired mate. Takao barely wiped his face with his arm when he felt something heavy on his body. He opened his eyes and immediately met a pair of beautiful blue orbs gazing at him.

"Max!! Cheater!" he snorted. Max grinned happily. "No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" Takao tried to glare at him, making Max chuckled. "And I'm going to have you pay for that!"

"Oh yeah?! Pro-… waaaahhh!!!!" Max shrieked when he felt his body being swung over and fell down back into the shallow water they were standing before. Takao was rolling with laughter. Max sat up and laughed along.

"I love this place!" Takao announced when he was back on his feet. Max smiled. "Yeah, so do I!"

"Hey, Max?"

"Humm??" Max turned to the brunette. His eyes met Takao's. Takao sighed before encircling his hands around the shorter boy's waist.

"Glad you're here." He whispered. Max smiled, resting his head on his friend's shoulder. They stayed like that for a little while, before Max pushed him softly, face slightly red.

"Race you to the food stall." He grinned. Takao laughed.

"Bet you lose!"

They were just about to run when suddenly a nine-years old boy shouted, "Hey!! It's Mizuhara Max and Kinomiya Takao! It's the Bba Revolution!"

Takao and Max turned around just in time to see about ten children ran towards them. Max turned to his right and suddenly realized that many people were coming towards them. Some children were shouting happily, some girls were screaming their names, some other teenagers hurriedly approaching them after realizing who they are.

Takao sighed. "What are we, beach clowns?" he whispered to Max, while his partner grinning like mad. "Like you said, Takao, we're so famous!!"

Soon, the crowds were surrounding both of them, giving them no space to run away. Some teenagers shoved papers and pens to them, asking for an autograph. Some girls were giggling endlessly, stealing little pinches to Max's flushed cheeks. Some kids were tugging at Takao's jeans and shirts, demanding to see Dragoon and Draciel.

"I can't believe this! It's really the BBA!!"

"Can we see Dragoon and Draciel?! Pleeeasee?!"

"Hey, world champion! Give us your best pose!"

"Is Rei and Kai also here?"

Takao and Max looked at each other helplessly.

"AAAAAAAKKKKHHH!! HELP UUUUUSSSS!!!!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were on a cape. A very beautiful cape, Kai had to admit that. Rei sat on the edge of the cape, motioning Kai to sit beside him. There were only ten other people around them, all sitting, waiting for the sun to set while chattering.

Suddenly, Rei looked aware. Kai knitted his eyebrows, questioning. Rei put a finger on his lips, looking like he's listening to something. Kai tried to listen, too, but then he shrugged. He didn't hear anything.

"I thought I heard Takao and Max screaming for help." Rei said, wondering if he were just imagining things. Kai smirked, his hand reached for the neko-jin's pointed ear.

"Maybe they are." He answered simply, obviously didn't care about his two other teammates. Rei chuckled. "You're really mean, Kai. What if they're in danger or something?"

"They're fifteen. They can take care of their selves." Kai shrugged. Rei laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

Silence fell. Kai shifted his gaze from the horizon to the neko-jin figure beside him.

Rei had his hair tied in a high ponytail. Something he rarely did. Kai didn't really pay attention on his boyfriend's hair before they left the hotel. A small smile crept on to his face. Rei looked so wonderful. He looked like he's gleaming in the evening sunrays. And Rei had, Kai noticed, a slightly different Chinese traditional shirt from the one he used to wear a lot. This one had longer sleeves, and the neck was shorter that it revealed Rei's upper chest.

"There was a little girl when I first come here five years ago.." Rei's voice snapped Kai back into reality. Kai looked at Rei. Slowly, Rei turned to meet his eyes. The neko-jin smiled brightly. "She told me a legend that she believed."

"A legend?"

"It was more like her mother's childhood story." Rei continued, not breaking his gaze to the wonderful ruby eyes in front of him. "I asked made about it, and she said there's no such legend in this place. She said maybe the girl's mother made the story up."

Kai listened. He listened to every word that the neko-jin said. He treasured those words in his heart, hoping that he would never forget them.

"But I believe." Rei was still smiling, though this time, his smile looked a bit sad. "It's silly, I know, but I believe. I want to believe her. That little girl."

"What happened?" Kai asked softly, his hand reaching his boyfriend's hand. He rarely let his voice to be heard so softly, even to Rei, but he didn't care now. It's Rei, after all.

And Rei knew this. That's why he closed his eyes, savoring the warmth in Kai's voice, not wanting to forget them.

When he felt a squeeze on his hand, his eyes opened, revealing the warm golden orbs. He smiled when he found those ruby eyes were still locked on him.

"Her family moved to another island a week before I went back to China." Rei gazed at the deep ruby eyes. Kai could feel the sadness inside Rei's eyes.

"And..?"

"They caught in a storm. They never be found."

This time, Rei broke the eye contact, gazing at the horizon. Kai followed his gaze.

"Somehow, I know she's watching everything here. This is her favorite place. She always came everyday to watch the sunset here. And told me the legend every day, although she had told me the first time we met here."

Kai sighed when he felt a rush of jealousy in his heart.

"She was only six years old." Rei smiled. "She reminded me so much of Mao. She was just like my little sister."

Now, that turned the jealousy off.

"Look, Kai. Sunset."

Kai snapped back to reality as he shifted his gaze to the glowing, amazing red circle that slowly went to hide behind the horizon. It was wonderful. He didn't even blink once, he wanted to save this wonderful view in the box in his heart, a box that save precious, beautiful memory he had with Rei.

However, a soft call made him turned, facing the black-haired boy beside him. He just realized that Rei was tugging on his shirt, bringing their face closer and closer.. he could now see those beautiful, long eyelashes of Rei..

He immediately closed the gap between them, pressing his lips gently to the Chinese's, savoring the warmth and the loving sensation. Rei's hand was buried in his hair now, stroking his hair softly. Kai pulled him into a deeper kiss, when Rei sighed, parting his lips and allowing Kai to explore the warm cavern Kai had fully memorized.

When they parted, Rei sighed in bliss.

"Thank's, Kai."

Kai raise his eyebrow, once again questioning without asking.

Rei smiled brightly.

"Now, we will make the legend come true." He whispered. Kai pulled him into a warm embrace, letting Rei's head rested on his shoulder.

"What is the legend?" he asked curiously. Rei chuckled.

"She said.." Rei looked up to meet the crimson orbs above him. "..that if you kissed someone in front of the setting sun in this cape… your love would stay eternal."

Kai couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend.

"For us, it will."

"I know." Rei smiled, and then shifted his gaze to the horizon, once again savoring the moment they had. "I always know. I just… believe her."

"I believe her."

Rei's smiled widened. "Kai…" he whispered, before nuzzling his boyfriend's neck. Kai answered him with a small, "Hn?"

"Love you." Rei sighed. "Always. Love you."

Kai nodded, placing his hand to Rei's shoulder and pulled him to a tighter embrace, before finally whispered softly,

"Love you too..koneko.."

And the sun setting shyly, witnessing the wonderful moment of the two boys.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC --not tuberculosis…don't worry…-- :p

Isumi : Okay!! That is chapter one!! Heheheehhehhe… I know, I know, the tsunami hasn't started yet!! I just want to give them some moment to enjoy the beach!! Hahaha…! Poor Takao and Max…

Kyouju : -pops in- Why am I not here?

Isumi : Because you're busy with Dizzy, I think, no?

Kyouju : Oh.

Takao : Give me more portion in this fic, will you?! It's not fair that they're ALWAYS the main character in your fic! Not that I like your fics, but..

Isumi : Well, well… Takao-kun.. you've been a main character in the three seasons of Beyblade and you're still demanding to be the main character in my fic?! You should be thankful I decided to put you here! -sticks out her tongue- I don't even like you!

Takao : -grunts- Meanie.

Isumi : Yes!! And please stay tone to the next chapter! I'll give you the summary! Rei-kun, please!

Rei : -reads the script- Next Chapter : A little fight caused by Made, and the beginning of the disaster!

Isumi : Arigatou, Rei-kun! And… Kai-kun, will you be kind to me and tell the readers to review this fic?

Kai : Why me? Besides, you've told them by yourself before.

Isumi : Because people usually love the cold, emotionless, stoic Russian of the BBA!!

Kai : -shrugs- Review, readers.

Isumi : Thanks!! See? Kai-kun wants you to review? -receives death glare from Kai- ahahaha… okay, I want you to review!! So pleeeeeasee,, be kind and send your comment about this fic, will you?-.- Pleeeaseee!! Even though you just want to get angry at me for my bad story, bad grammar, bad English… please review!!!! Thank you very much for reading this fic!! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!! So MUCH!!!!

Ilde : I hate being your other self. Even so… -glances politely to the readers- Review, please? It's okay to get angry at her, you know. She deserves it. She couldn't do any better, even with my insults.

Max : And see you in the next chapter!!

Isumi : -gives him some candies- Here, Max, you deserve this after helping me all night with the fic. Okay then, see you guys!!!

Ilde : C'mon, Max, let's have some ice cream.

Max : Yaaay!!!!!

Isumi : Oops!! Almost forgot!! Just wanna tell you, Made is pronounced as 'Ma-de', not 'med', as we usually pronounce the word 'made'. Made is a common person name in Bali… at least that's what everyone had told me all my life. shrugs I've never met one except my classmate in eighth grade, though, and she's not from Bali.. even though her bloodline was from Bali, I think.. and Kuta Beach is really beautiful, y'know. God, this is meaningless… okay, I'll stop talking, now… Bye!!!


	2. Small fight

Isumi : Yay!! We're back!!! I've been working in this fic with Ilde since I came home from the Northeast Thespian Festival in Skidmore College. My God, everyone who was there ROCKS!!!

Ilde : Shut up, Isumi. They won't want to know about it.

Isumi : But I want to shaaaare!!!! Go Thespians!! We are Thespians!!! OH!! Those monologue performances were AWESOME!! And those college students… they're hilarious!!

Ilde : Yeah, whatever. –shrugs- Let her be, readers. She's a little bit hyper after eating some candies tonight..

Hiromi : -pops in- Hiyaaa!!! What did I miss?

Ilde : Nothing. What are you doing here?

Hiromi : Well… because Rei asked me to come and tell you that he and Kai can't come tonight.

Ilde : They can't come?!! Why??

Hiromi : I don't know and I don't want to know.

Isumi : No way!!! Kai and Rei must be here because they're the main characters!!! I'll go get them!! –starts running outside-

Ilde : -grabs Isumi's shirt- Get back here, you idiot!! Work on your fic!!

Isumi : But-…

Ilde : Get this fic done while I ask my friend to get them!

Hiromi : Wha-? Your friend? Who?

Ilde : You'll know later. Do the disclaimer, Isumi!

Isumi : I thought it's your job to do the disclaimer!

Ilde : Shaddap!! Just do it!!

Isumi : Fine!! I own nothing of Beyblade, folks!!! Because Willie Shakespeare said, 'We are things such dreams are made on'!!! So I'm quite relieved that I don't own it, because if I do, Kai wouldn't be as cool as he is, Rei wouldn't be as handsome as he is, because I have no talent in drawing something! So you can imagine if I own Beyblade…

Ilde : And Willie Shakespeare also said, 'To be or not to be!' On with the fic!! Enjooooy!!

Hiromi : Now I know why Rei and Kai don't want to be here….

**Title : TSUNAMI**

**Author : isumi 'kivic'**

**Warning : Bad grammar, bad English, shounen-ai, KaiRei with a bit TakaoMax**

**Timeline : After G Revolution season**

**Summary : **_**If you love someone, you'll give everything in order to keep them safe. Even life seems really cheap for your love safety. But is that really what you wish? Is that really the best? Is that really true? Shounen-ai, KaiRei and a bit TakaoMax.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_And so here we are twin star of brilliant brightness_

_Lantern lit by life for all the depths of night_

_And everyday will return us_

_To arms of the ever eternal.._

_-The garden of Everything, Steve Conte and Maya Sakamoto-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre II

Kai opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was the ceiling of his and Rei's shared bedroom in the Hard Rock Hotel, Bali Island. A smirk crept on his face when he remembered that they, the BBA Revolution, were currently having a month vacation, and he himself had had several really good times spent with his boyfriend.

"Ohayou, Kai.."

The sleepy voice quickly snapped Kai from his thoughts. His smirk faded away, replaced by a very gentle and soft smile directed to his lover. "Ohayou,"

Rei yawned widely, and snuggled closer to his two-toned hair Russian. Kai chuckled. "You're really a neko-jin." He commented. Rei stuck out his tongue and put an I-don't-care face.

Silence fell into the room while its two occupants were drowned into their own thoughts. Kai took a deep breath, savoring the moment of silence. He enjoyed the sound of the wave, the 'tick-tock' of the clock, the sound of Rei's breath beside him, the presence of Rei snuggling on him, the warmth of the younger teen's body..

"Are you up for swimming today, Kai?" Rei asked, his eyes widening in hope. "Or surfing?"

Kai shook his head. "No. I'm going to train myself."

"Kai, we're in vacation, in case you haven't noticed.."

"I do notice it, Kon Rei." Kai glared at Rei playfully. Rei laughed softly, but then huffed. "Come on, Kai, we can forget about training for a moment, can't we?"

"No."

"Please?" Rei looked up with his powerful I'm-a-helpless-kitty-so-please-help-me-and-give-me-what-I-want eyes. "Please, Kai? Pleeease?" he begged.

Kai rolled his eyes, knowing fully well that he couldn't resist Rei's pleading eyes. "No."

"Kaiii?? Please, pretty pretty pleeease??"

"Look, Rei, I would prefer to train than to have a day watching silly things Takao do. Don't look at me like that."

"Oh, Kaaii.. you don't have to swim if you don't want to. You can just sit and enjoy the beach! Pleease.. please come with us…?"

"I told you, no.. don't look at me like that, Rei, you know I can't… oh, alright, fine!" Kai sighed, immediately regretting his words. Rei laughed in victory, and then kissed his cheek slightly. "Thank you, Kai!"

Kai watched as his boyfriend jumped out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. "Anyway, Rei.. what time is it?"

"It should be around nine thirty." Rei answered before he's gone into the bathroom. But a second later, his head was peeking from the bathroom door. "Will you join me here, Kai?"

Kai smirked mischievously as he got out of the bed. "I'd love to."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiromi walked down the corridor as she read the tourism guidebook that she found under the table in her room. Her eyes examining all the pictures, trying to decide which one she will firstly go to.

"Morning, Hiromi-san!" the cheerful voice distracted Hiromi from the guidebook. She turned her attention to the source of the voice and found Made standing in front of the receptionist desk, waving her hand.

"Hi, Made," Hiromi approached her with a wide friendly smile. Once she stood in front of her, Hiromi stunned for a second, noticing that she looked really beautiful and somewhat different from yesterday.

"What is it?" Made cocked her head. "Hiromi-san?"

"Uum.. I don't know.." Hiromi's eyes examined the girl's figure, and finally realized what's different. Made was still wearing a casual outfit like yesterday, but her hair was not in a plain ponytail anymore. She had her hair braided, and tiny white flowers are pinned all over the braided part. She also had a big white flower that was slipped between her right ear and her head. And, Hiromi noticed, that she was wearing a soft make up.

Made looked uncomfortable to be examined like that. "Umm.. Hiromi-san??"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Hiromi grinned apologetically. "I was just trying to figure out what's different with you today. I see you braided your hair and put on make up on your face."

Made blushed. "Yes.. actually I have to go to perform a dance after this.. but I need to see Kon first. There's something I have to give him." She smiled. Hiromi stared at her questioningly. "A dance?"

"Yap. I'm going to perform a traditional Balinese dance."

"Oh.." Hiromi looked disappointed. "So.. you can't be our guide today?"

"What? Oh, no, of course I can!" Made laughed. "I can take all of you wherever you want after the performance. I think it'll end before noon, and I'll be free after that, so I can be your guide. Do you want to go somewhere?"

Hiromi nodded, waving the guidebook in front of Made. "There are many interesting places I want to see, and I can't decide which one I should see first, so I think you can give us advice."

Made grinned. "Sure! Why not? I like being a guide for BBA Revolution! Anyway, Hiromi-san, have you had breakfast?"

Hiromi shook her head. "No, not yet. I just woke up. I don't think the boys would be up sooner, especially Takao and Daichi. They're such sleepyheads."

The statement made Made laughed. "Well, then, let's go! You shouldn't miss breakfast, you know. Because breakfast is very important and…. Ah!!! Kon! And Kai-san!!"

Hiromi whirled around as Made waved enthusiastically to the two boys that were just went downstairs. The girls saw Rei waved back as he practically dragged the BBA captain towards them.

"Good morning!" Made greeted first when Rei and Kai stood in front of her. Hiromi smiled. "Hi, guys!"

Rei smiled widely. He looked at Made and nodded in understanding. "You look beautiful, Made."

"Oh? Is that a compliment? Thank you!" Made grinned cheerfully. Kai snorted loudly, but Rei ignored him. Hiromi chuckled, and then turned to the boys. "So… you guys ready for breakfast?"

"Sure." Rei nodded. "Let's go."

"Oh, wait, Kon. I'll have to be there in another fifteen minutes, so I can't come with you, guys. Have a nice breakfast before you go to the beach. I'll meet you guys at the beach around noon, and then I'll show you some great places." Made said as her hand busy searching for something in her bag.

"Okay, then, see you later." Rei smiled.

Made nodded. "And here is that 'thing'." She pulled out something from her bag and handed it to Rei. Rei looked stunned for a second. Hiromi gasped, and Kai looked surprised.

It was a small statue of a goddess made from woods. The details were very beautiful and charming. The unknown goddess was standing with her hands clasped in front of her chest with a beautiful pose. Her eyes were closed, and her dress were amazingly carved in details.

"This is…" Rei shifted his stare to the Balinese girl. Made was smiling. And obviously, Rei knew what was her smile mean, because he smiled back.

"Thank you. I thought you forgot about it."

"Oh, you know I won't forget about that ever!" Made laughed. "See you then!! You can always come if you want to watch me!!"

Made waved as she walked out of the hotel. Rei smiled, before put the small statue in his pocket, not noticing the suspecting gaze Kai gave to him. He inhaled deeply, and turned to the other two teenagers beside him. "So.. shall we go get breakfast now?"

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Hiromi clapped her hand. "You two go ahead, I'll wake Takao, Max and Daichi. Max's probably up, but the other two are sleepyheads so I'll wake them up! See you!"

As she ran all the way upstairs, Kai gave Rei a small glare. Rei was taken aback.

"What is it?"

Kai shrugged. "Nothing." He started walking to the hotel restaurant. Why am I so jealous of her? It's not like Rei love her or something. Well.. she probably has a thing for Rei.. she obviously trying to seek his attention. Everybody would notice that she put on some make up on her face today. And that gift…

"…alright, Kai?"

Rei's voice snapped him out to the reality. "Huh? Ah… alright."

"Really?" Rei's face lit up, and he gave Kai a quick hug. "Thank you so much!"

Kai was confused. "Uh.. yeah, sure."

"Great! You'll like it, too, I promise." He smiled happily, while Kai was still wondering if he just agreed to something that he don't even know what is it…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Takao, wake up."

"Nnhn…"

"Takao, wake up, please? I'm hungry already, let's go get breakfast!"

Takao opened one of his eyes, looking up to where Max was standing. "I'm tired. And it's your fault. If you didn't get really hyper last night.."

Max blushed like mad, and then grinned. "You didn't complain last night!"

Takao gave him a wide grin. "Who could complain if you did something like that? That was amazing."

"Then don't start complaining now! Come on, I'm hungry, let's go downstairs and have breakfast!" Max popped down on the bed and tugged at Takao's shirt. "C'mon!"

"Nahh… I'm sleepy.." Takao mumbled and closed his eyes once again. Max pouted cutely. And the next second, he grinned mischievously.

"You sure you don't want to get breakfast now?"

"Told'ya, no."

Max's grin widened. "I'll just have to drag you, then!"

"Wha-??!" Takao didn't have any chance to finish his sentence when suddenly Max tickled him. Takao bursted laughing, very hard, and started wriggling, trying to get away from his boyfriend.

"Max!! Hahahahahaha!! Stop it!! Hahahahaaa… Ma-aaax!!! Haha!! Don't- aw!! Ahahaahaaaa!! Hahahaaha!!! Okay, you win!! Hahahaa!! Sto-ooopppp… hahahaaha!!! No! Hahahaahahaa!!!!"

"Will you go down and get breakfast with me now?" the blonde boy giggled teasingly, still tickling his boyfriend.

"Yes!! Yes, you win!! Okay, hahaha..hahahaha!! Stooppp!!! Maaax!!!!! Haahahahaaha!!! STOPPP!!!" Takao shrieked, and Max laughed loudly before stopped tickling Takao. Takao sat up abruptly and inhaled as deep as he could, then exhaled in relieved.

He gave Max a glare. "Cheater!!" he yelled, before jumped onto Max, sending both of them to the floor, and started tickling him back. Max shrieked, laughing uncontrollably, and fight back. They ended up wrestling on the floor for the next ten minutes, until finally Max stumbled on top of his boyfriend, laughing in exhaustion. Takao laughed, too.

"You're crazy!" Max stuck out his tongue. "Don't ever tickle me again, understand?!"

"Yes, sir!!" Takao grinned. "I'm now interested in another object other than tickling you, sir!!"

"Huh?" Max put on a puzzled face. "What do you-…ummpphh.."

He moaned loudly when Takao captured his lips without permission. He could feel Takao grinned evilly. Max closed his eyes, his inner mind cursed. It's almost noon already!!

He pushed Takao softly, ignoring the disappointed grunt from the other boy. "Now, Takao, it's almost noon, and I'm still hungry!! Don't you hungry??"

"Well.. now that you mentioned it.." Takao stopped when he heard a sound of stomach growling. Max laughed. "You're hungry, aren't you? Come on! We'll get breakfast, and then we can go to the beach again!"

"Not before you give me my morning kiss." Takao stuck out his tongue. Max rolled his eyes. "You just got it!!"

"A bonus, then!"

"Fine!!" with a huff, Max leaned down and kissed Takao deeply. Takao grinned happily before responded his kiss.

And exactly at the moment, the door swung opened, revealing Daichi and Hiromi. The two figures in front of the door gaped at the sight, when Max and Takao abruptly pulled away.

"Knock first, young lady!!" Takao yelled and glared at them. Hiromi blushed like mad, while Daichi was still gaping at them. She pushed Daichi aside so he couldn't see the two boys in the room, before sent Takao a glare. "Oh?! I did knock, in case you didn't realize, you idiot!!! And it's ten fifteen, for heaven's sake!! Get your ass down! We're all waiting for you for breakfast and we're hungry!!"

With that, the door slammed shut. 

Max huffed. "Maan… to think that a girl is weak is impossible for me.."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The beach wasn't really crowded that day. Daichi found some village boys who were doing Beyblade fight, and quickly joined them. Hiromi decided to just laying on the sand, and soon, a village woman approached her, asking if she wanted her hair to be braided. And in the next few minutes, the woman was braiding her hair carefully, making the braids in small sizes.

Takao and Max were swimming, but not for long. The food stall was really a much more interesting place for them. They went back and forth from the beach to the food stall, until somebody once again noticed that they're the BBA Revolution, and quickly, they were cornered by almost everyone at the beach.

Kai and Rei were walking along the beach, hand in hand, when they heard Max's scream. Rei chuckled when he noticed the crowds near the food stall. "Guess everybody is an autograph hound now."

Kai smirked. Rei turned to him, smiling widely. "Okay. Let's go now."

"Where-.." Kai couldn't finish his words because the neko-jin had already pulled him along all the way back to the hotel. He humphed, and let Rei lead them all the way back.

Wait, their room was supposed to be on the right turn, but they turned left. Where are we going, actually? Kai thought, and noticed that somehow, their surroundings were more.. traditional. He could see some traditional music instrument along the corridor they walked on, some statue, and old, beautiful paintings hanging on the wall. Rei was humming a song he never heard before as they walked further.

"Here it is!" Rei smiled widely. Kai noticed that they were stopping right in front of a huge wooden door, carved in traditional motives. There were a young woman who stood behind the desk near the door, smiling at them in a welcoming gesture. Rei nodded to her, and then pulled out the small statue Made gave him before, showing it to her. She nodded, and Rei smiled. "Thank you,"

Kai was confused. But he let Rei pulled him as the neko-jin opened the wooden door. Kai blinked when he realized that it was a dark, big room. There was a stage in the center of the room. There were quite many people sitting on the chairs around the room. Rei dragged him to the first row chair. Kai blinked in confusion as they sat down. He saw a boy performed a dance in the stage. He turned to Rei, eyes asking. But this time, Rei ignored him, he watched the dance enthusiastically.

Okay, I knew Rei always interested in traditional cultures.. but why on earth he suddenly drag me to see this?

"Ladies and Gentlemen!!" the voice turned Kai's attention to the stage. "Next performance, the Pendet Dance, performed by our most talented dancer, Made Gittha Ayuningsih!!"

Kai's eyes widened as the room filled with clapping sound.

Made… Is it 'that' girl?! Rei dragged me all the way here just to watch her performance?! And he didn't even ask if I want to go or not?

Kai turned to his boyfriend, finding Rei's eyes locked to the stage, to the girl who was dancing on the stage, the girl Kai barely knew from yesterday, the girl that Rei had said 'friend'… and Kai stunned for a moment when he realized that Rei's eyes were gleaming with admiration.

That girl was definitely special for Rei.

As Kai turned his gaze to the stage, looking at Made who was dancing and spreading flowers from the bowl she held, he felt jealousy filled his heart. His inner demon was starting to growl.

He turned to Rei again, only to hear Rei's whisper,

"She's amazing…"

Kai's eyes widened in disbelief.

No..

Not her… Rei…

When Kai turned his gaze to the stage again, his eyes met with Made's brown eyes, as the smile in Made's face widened.

She planned this… Kai realized. She wants to take Rei away from me…

And Rei fell for the trap.. easily..

Because she's special to him, from the beginning..

Anger raised. Kai closed his eyes.

Enough.

When the Made's dance was over, Kai stood abruptly, making Rei looked up at him and called, "Kai?"

"Let's go."

"But Kai.. there will be a Kecak Dance after this and Made will perform once again…"

"Enough. Let's go." Without waiting for Rei's answer, he walked. Rei sighed, before stood and followed him.

"What is wrong with you, Kai?" Rei protested when they got out of the room. "If you don't like the performance, you could always say that!"

Kai didn't answer. He didn't want to argue with Rei for now. He just wanted to go away from that room, those dances, from Made..

"Kai! Answer me! It was very rude to just leave and you didn't give me any reason.."

"Shut up, Rei."

Rei was taken aback with the coldness in the Russian's voice.

"Kai..?"

"Just shut up." Kai whirled to face him, anger evident on his face. "I don't want to talk about this, about those dances… about her!!"

Rei stepped back, his eyes widened in shock. Kai closed his eyes, trying to regain some self-control.

"But Kai… you said it was alright.." Rei was obviously confused. "And… I thought.."

"Shut up! Don't talk about it! About anything! About her! Ever again!!" Kai hissed. "I never liked her in the first place.. she obviously trying to get your attention!"

Rei slowly started to understand why Kai was angry. "Is this about Made?" he asked carefully.

"No. Just shut up."

"Kai, you misunderstood her. She's not trying to get my attention, she was actually being really nice to invite us-…"

"Rei. I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. This." Kai glared at the neko-jin. Rei's eyes widened once again.

"But Kai, really…"

"If she's really important to you, why don't you just go back to see her, admire her, and in the end fall for her?!" Kai shouted angrily, the turned around and walked away, leaving Rei gaped at him with shock and pain reflected in his eyes.

The young woman who stood behind the desk near the door approached him with a concern look. "Are you alright?"

"Ah.." Rei startled, and then smiled. "I'm sorry. We had a row.."

The young woman nodded. Rei sighed. "I should go."

"Wait a second, please." The young woman looked at him curiously. "The small statue you showed me before… is that from Made?"

"Ah, yes. You know her, don't you?" Rei gave her a small smile. The young woman nodded. "Actually… Made asked me to told you that she wants to talk with you after the performance. Kon Rei from BBA Revolution, right?"

Rei sighed. "Yes." He glanced towards the corridor where Kai had just gone. "But.. just tell her that I really need to go now. I will talk to her later."

"Is something happen, Kon?"

That familiar voice made Rei turned. He saw Made, still in her dance costume, walking towards him with a concern look. Rei gave her a small smile. "Hi."

Made looked uncomfortable. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Just.. Kai. And I… well.. we had a small row, that's all."

Made's face changed. She looked at Rei with guilt in her eyes. "It was because of me, wasn't it? I heard Kai shouted.."

"You heard?" Rei was surprised. Made nodded. Rei sighed.

"I'm sorry.." Made muttered. Rei smiled, and shook his head. "No. It's just a misunderstanding."

"Well.. I should've explain to him about this performance and the gift and everything…"

The young woman now had left them alone. Made sighed guiltily, and gestured Rei to sit on the long bench near the wall. "I'm really sorry, Kon. It's all my fault."

"Stop apologizing. It's not your fault. I actually asked Kai whether it's alright to see the performance when we went to get breakfast. And he did say that it's alright."

"Did you mention that I'm going to perform?"

"Yes." Rei leaned his back to the wall. "I don't know why suddenly he acted like that.."

"He's jealous, Kon." Made chuckled. "It's obvious."

"Well.. yes.. but he should've known perfectly that we're only friends.."

"Look, Rei." Made said. "Put yourself in Kai-san's position. Does Kai-san know about the statue is actually a proof that you are my friend and I allowed you to see the performance for free, other than a safety charm?"

Rei shook his head.

"Do you ever tell him that you're dying to see the Balinese traditional dances?"

Again, Rei shook his head.

"Then, I bet you never told him that you've never seen any of our traditional dances before, or that I am doing this performance every month since three years ago, or that you love to see any country's traditional dances?"

Rei shook his head, and sighed.

"Well, I won't blame Kai-san, then.. because if you never told him any of those, all he could see is that you're admiring a dance that was performed by a girl who desperately seek your attention, and that you're willing to do anything to watch the girl! Of course he's jealous!" Made exclaimed.

"Now, Made.. you start yell at me because you're a fan of Kai.." Rei chuckled softly. Made laughed along. "Yeah, you're right. I will stand on Kai-san's side because I'm his loyal fan!"

The two of them laughed.

"I'll go talk with him now." Rei stood. "You have to go back to the performance, don't you?"

"Yap." Made stood. "See you later, then. Don't mess with Kai-san, okay?"

"As if I have the nerve to do that." Rei chuckled. Made laughed.

"Well, good luck."

"You too."

As Made waved and went back into the room, Rei couldn't help but smile. Kai was actually jealous.

Wasn't that proof that he really loved Rei?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai was back in his and Rei's room.

Sighing, he started to regret his actions before. Why did he have to yell to the neko-jin? Rei was probably hurt by his words. He should've listened to Rei's explanation!

I'm such an idiot…

Kai sighed. After a moment, he stood and walked to the balcony.

And at the exact time, he saw his neko-jin's figure was walking along the hotel garden, looking for something…obviously.. looking for him.

Kai couldn't help but smile.

Wasn't that proof that Rei really loved him?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hahahaa!! Take this, Max!"

Takao splashed more water to the boy near him. The blonde boy laughed. "Stop it!! Cheater!! Take this!!"

"Hahahaha!!!"

From the beach shoreline, Hiromi watched the two boys with a wide smile on her happy face. She was just about to turn around and tried to look for Made to show the Balinese girl her new braided hair, when suddenly she realized that something's not right.

Wait.. wasn't the water supposed to reach this line? Hiromi wander. That's odd.. the water's going down..

And the next thing she knew was the earth beneath her feet was shaking roughly.

Hiromi screamed when she fell, panic filled her mind. She could hear people screaming, kids crying.. Max shouting to Takao to run…

"It's an earthquake!! RUN!! RUN, EVERYBODY, RUN!!!" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei stunned for a moment when the earth was starting to shake. He reached the coconut tree by his reflex so he wouldn't fall. Panic started to fill his mind, making his brain stopped functioning. He could hear everyone screaming, he realized that everyone's running..

Wha..what is this? Earthquake?? Where am I?? Where's Kai??

"Kai?!" he called out aloud, panic. "Kai!! Kai?!"

Rei started to run, frantically calling Kai's name. He didn't know where Kai was, Kai could be anywhere!! He could be somewhere unsafe, he could be hurt somewhere..!!

"No.." Rei heard himself almost crying. "No!! Kaii!!! God.. Kai!! Please…please let him be okay… KAIIII!!"

"REI?!" the familiar voice automatically stopped Rei from running. Rei gasped, turned his head to the source of the voice he loved so much..

From the balcony on the hotel's second floor, Kai called him.

"Kai!" Rei gasped aloud. "Kai!"

"Rei!! Stay there, don't do anything reckless, do you hear me?!"

"Oh, God.. Kai.." Rei fell down to his knees, tears ran down his cheeks without himself realizing it.

He's okay… he's okay..

And the earth had slowly stopped shaking. Rei's breath hitched for a second, waiting for something to happen. When nothing's happened, he exhaled in relieved.

"Rei!" Kai's called. "Stay there!! I'm going down to get you!"

Rei could only nodded. He was shock, of course. But Kai was okay. Everything's going to be okay.

Kai was just about to turned when he saw something from the beach's direction. He focused his eyes, trying to see better.

What is that thing? That thing… looks like a wall.. but.. isn't it wave?? A big.. huge wall of wave…

Kai's eyes widened in horror when realization stroke him.

He quickly went back to the balcony and yelled on the top of his lungs.

"REI!!!! RUUUUUUNNN!!!"

Rei looked up, confused, before turning his head towards the same direction where Kai was looking at..

His eyes widened.

"REI!! RUUUUNN!!" Kai's scream couldn't get him out from his stunned brain.

A huge wall of black wave was coming towards their way.

A tsunami was ready to drown them all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tbc!!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isumi : Done!! Geez… I couldn't make enough suspense for this earthquake part.. I'm so stupid..

Ilde : Yeah, you are. You should learn more how to change a tension in your story.

Isumi : Whatever! I'm really sorry I couldn't write well, readers!! Really!!

Hiromi : Considering you have many grammar mistakes and your English is so bad.. everyone can tell that your native language isn't English..

Isumi : -hears loud voices from outside- What's those noise?

Ilde : I bet they made it. –opens the door, revealing Kai and Rei- Hi, guys.

Kai : -glares- Who send those yakuza?

Hiromi : Ilde?! You sent yakuza to get Kai and Rei here?

Ilde : -smiles evilly-

Isumi : Great!! Now since you two are here.. Rei, would you read the summary for the next chapter?

Rei : -sighs- Okay.. Next Chapter : A horrible disaster ruining BBA's vacation. Almost everybody's separated from each other. Regrets and hopes, and also determinations. Someone will tell Kai the truth.

Kai : What truth?

Isumi : You can read the in the next chapter!! Meanwhile, Kai, do me a favor and ask the readers to review, please?

Kai : Review, readers. –shrugs-

Isumi : Thank you!! Everyone, please be kind and be nice, please review!! If you want to correct my grammar mistakes, I would really appreciate you!! If anyone wants to hear my story about the Northeast Thespian Festival, I'm still spirited to tell you!!

Ilde : Isumi, puh-lease!! They won't want to know about it!!

Isumi : But sharing is caring…

Rei : Can we go, now?

Ilde : Ask her. Anyway – bows politely to the readers- Thank you very much for reading this until the end. Stay tone for the next chapter, please!! I'll try to make Isumi work harder, I promise. And please, review!! You can get angry at her if you want to.

Hiromi : Can we go, now?

Isumi : Well.. I was thinking if you guys want to have ice cream with me… I deserve it after those insults from Ilde..

Kai : We just want to go..

Isumi : Anyway!! Readers, once again, thank you!! See you in the next chapter!!!


	3. Disastrous Waves

Isumi : I'm baaaaaaackkk!!!

Ilde : Hello, everyone!! –smiles politely- Here comes chapter three. She had been really obsessed in writing this fic, so she updates quickly. Never mind about her. Just read please, be kind and review to tell us what you think!

Isumi : -gapes at Ilde- HAHH!!! What happen to you, Ilde? You're being really nice to me today!

Ilde : -glares- Just get it done, will you? I need to go buy some school things after this.

Isumi : Ehehehe… -giggles- Hello, everyone! Chapter three is coming!! I want to thank Mariamtiarko first, for your review, the first review I had for this story. Everybody, please revieeeew…. I'm still hoping for reviews…

Max : -pops in with Rei- Hi!! Who wants candy??

Ilde : Here comes our guest stars.. wait.. I know Takao is not supposed to come, but where is Kai?

Rei : He's 'training' with Takao.

Isumi : Is the word 'training' considers as 'insulting Takao, yelling at him, ignoring him, kicking his ass and beat him in a Beyblade match?'

Kai : -pops in- Definitely. –smirks-

Ilde : -shakes her head- Everyone here are evil.. except you, Rei. And me, of course

Rei : Why, thanks… -smiles hesitantly-

Isumi : But Ilde, you're evil!! You insult me a lot!!

Ilde : Someone do the disclaimer so she can start the fic and I can get out of here faster, please!

Rei : They don't own Beyblade, readers. It's impossible for a person who has two inner selves to own a marvelous thing like Beyblade, I hope they won't even hope for owning us.

Ilde : I take back my words! You're evil, Rei!!!

Kai : -glares- Shut up! We are Takao Aoki's only!

Max : -sugar high mode : on- Hahahahahaha!! Hahahahaahaha!!!

Isumi : Ah.. gomennasai, readers. Anyway, so, I don't own Beyblade.. for now.. but maybe someday.. who knows?? –smiles sweetly- For now, rightfully and legally, this brilliant series belongs to Takao Aoki-sensei. I'm just borrowing it for fun. However, I do own this storyline and plot and Made. Try stealing them, and I'll order Ilde to punish you.. hahaha!! On with the fic!! Enjooooyyy!!!!!!

**Title : TSUNAMI**

**Author : isumi 'kivic'**

**Warning : Bad grammar, bad English, shounen-ai, KaiRei with a bit TakaoMax**

**Timeline : After G Revolution season**

**Summary : **_**If you love someone, you'll give everything in order to keep them safe. Even life seems really cheap for your love safety. But is that really what you wish? Is that really the best? Is that really true? Shounen-ai, KaiRei and a bit TakaoMax.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sweet summer breeze, or autumn leaves…

Through winter sky…

And gleaming flowers of spring, friends and their laughters

Precious and kind.. let them shine like Diamonds in my heart..

-Diamonds in My Heart, Vicky Bull-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre III

Rei gaped.

As the huge wall of waves forming from the beach and approached his place fast, his brain was working really slowly. He heard Kai's voice, yelling, screaming, shouting desperately, but he couldn't really get what his boyfriend was shouting. He could feel the tension of the air as the people around him ran away to every direction, trying to look for somewhere safe.. somewhere higher.. just so the water wouldn't reach them…

But his body just wouldn't move. His brain wasn't working.

What's this..? he asked himself. What's happening here…?

Kai's voice sounded so distant.. he could hear his boyfriend screaming in panic and fear… but he just didn't understand. What's happening… his brain kept asking the same question over and over again. What's happening.. what's happening..?

"REEEEEEEIIIIII!!!!!"

And before Rei realized what was really happened, the huge wall of waves that forming a tsunami had rushed into him. Rei let out a surprise yelp when he felt a huge pressure forced him along with the waves and drowned him completelt.

Kai was now shrieked, as the tsunami drowned his nekojin out of his sight. The water rushed up fast and nearly reached the balcony he was standing on. Frantically, Kai turned everywhere to look for the sign of his nekojin.

Nothing.

"No.." he heard himself nearly cried. "No..!"

He turned to his right, exactly when he caught a glimpse of long, black hair he had known very well. He stepped onto the balcony's edge, trying to convince himself that it was really his boyfriend. "REI!!"

Rei was there, clutching desperately onto a coconut tree, struggling so hard not to be drowned by the water that surrounded him. He looked up to Kai with fearful eyes.

"Stay there!" Kai could hear a desperate tone in his voice. "I'm coming to get you!"

Rei's eyes widened. "No!" he choked, nearly lose his grip on the tree. "No, Kai!! Don't!! You'll drown!!"

Yeah, Kai wouldn't survive if he tried to swim the distance between himself and Rei. Rei knew that. His brain had functioned back. Looking at a panic Kai from his place, Rei tightened his grip on the tree, and yelled, "Don't worry about me!! Don't jump!!"

Kai could only look in horror as his nekojin struggled with his dear life. He had to save Rei, he had to!! But how? Sweet Kami, how to save Rei?

Rei yelped in pain as he felt a glass under the water sliced his ankle skin. He gritted his teeth in pain when another glass under the rushing water slammed onto his legs. He was sure he was bleeding now. He had to do something. He needed to go to where Kai was.

Focus. Kai.

"Rei!! NO!!!"

As he heard Kai's frantic shout, he turned to his right, and his eyes went huge to see a big table was rushing with the water towards him, ready to knock him down with a slam… but it was too late. No chance to resist it.

With a loud sound, the table slammed onto Rei and knocked him unconscious, as his hand finally gave up on holding the tree, and his body let the water drowned him completely.

"REEEEIIII!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

In a second flash, Hiwatari Kai jumped out from the balcony into the rushing water.

The first second he was inside the water, he knew it was over.

The water was too powerful.. even for a Hiwatari Kai.

..Rei….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"..mi.."

Hitomi stirred. Somebody was calling her. Was it her mother? Was it time for school already?

"..tomi.."

"Nngghh…" she let out a sigh, suddenly feeling so tired. She struggled to open her eyes. Ow. That was hurt. What was that? Why was it hurt?

"Hitomi…!"

Her eyes met with familiar blue orbs with concern in those gleaming eyes. Hitomi blinked.

"Max.."

Max smiled, relieved. "You're alive.."

"Huh?" Max's words made her blinked. She tried to sit up, but a wave of pain washed throughout her body. She yelped painfully as Max quickly helped her to sit.

"Ouch.. oohh.. it's hurt…" she moaned. "What happened?"

She looked at Max and gasped immediately at the sight of the blond. She just realized that blood was dripping almost from every part of the blond's body. "Max!"

Max gave her a small smile. "You're not in a better state than me, Hitomi."

Hitomi closed her eyes as another wave of pain made her shudder. "Ouuchh.. what happened? Wha.."

"Tsunami." Max answered solemnly. Hitomi's eyes widened. She quickly looked around, and gasped.

"Oh, God.." she murmured.

Max and her was on a house's roof, and the still rushing water was about to reach their place. Around them, people were trying to hold something—anything, struggling for their dear life, as the water rushed them away. Some people luckily landed on the roof like they did, and were trying to pull some other people from the rushing water. Some people trying to hold on still on what could make them still on the surface.. not to be drowned by the murderous water. Dead bodies were everywhere—on the roof, on the trees, in the water, between walls, between tables and chairs, between cars--, Hitomi almost couldn't believe in her eyes.

It's just… unbelievable. To see a huge disaster like this… to feel the pain wrecking her body and numbing her feelings.. to hear panic shoutings and desperate cries of plea from everywhere… to look at dead bodies right in front of her eyes..

"This is just a dream… right?" she whispered in disbelief. Max sighed, trembling in pain and cold. Hitomi looked at him. "Max.."

"Takao.." Max whispered. "And the others… I couldn't find them.."

Hitomi bit her lips.

Their vacation was totally ruined in a flip-second.

She only hoped that her friends were okay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly seven hours later before some people in boat approached Hitomi and Max, taking both of them into the boat from the roof, giving them blanket. Those people took them to an evacuation camp, where some of the survivors of the tsunami had already being saved and treated. Once they got there, Max and Hitomi kept their eyes and mind cautious.

"They should be here." Max whispered with a trembling voice. "Otherwise.. they.. they didn't make it.."

"They will be here." Hitomi tensed. "They have to."

Some paramedics guided them into a tent and instructed them to sit down while they worked with the two teenager's wounds. Another boy came, smiling sadly at the two teenagers. He offered them a half-full bottle of water. All of a sudden, Hitomi realized how thirsty she was.

"Thank you."

More and more people came into the tent, lots of them with worse wounds that Max and Hitomi had. Several people died not long after they came. Lots of children was crying in thirst and hunger. Hitomi bit her lip in pain as she gave the water bottle for a dying child in her mother's arm near them. She watched as the child drank it slowly, her mother was in tears. When finally the child closed her eyes, Hitomi knew she was gone.

She clutched her chest.

Kamisama.. it's hurt.

"They're not here, Hitomi.." Max's voice was hollow. "They're not."

Hitomi shook her head. "It's too early to decide, Max. There are many people still to be saved out there."

"Takao…" Max whispered in despair, shaking his head. "No.. I can't… I can't lose him like this.."

Hitomi felt the pain in her heart deepened as Max wrapped his arms around his legs, buried his head there and started to cry silently. She wanted to cry, too. Her eyes were stinging, the tears were threatening to fall. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. If she did, she felt as if she admit that none of her other friends were survived. No.

No. BBA Revolution was the strongest team. World Champion. They should be alright. They had to.

A glimpse of a familiar red shirt startled Hitomi. She gasped, immediately looked up to see some paramedics guiding a badly wounded boy joining the people in thetent. Following him was another smaller boy with familiar messy red hair. She slowly stood up, not believing her eyes. A rush of happiness and relief washed over her.

"Max.. look.. it's him!" she cried. "It's Takao! And he's with Daichi!"

Max's head immediately shot upwards, and he stood abruptly. Looking over where Hitomi was looking at, he stunned as he saw his boyfriend's figure sat weakly against thetent's pillar, with Daichi slumped beside him.

Tears of relief ran down his cheek.

He's okay.. he's alive…

Slowly, Hitomi and Max made their way towards the other teenagers. It was until they stopped five steps before the world champion when Daichi looked up and gaped at them. His movement successfully snapped Takao from his deep thoughts to look up.

And he stunned.

"Oh my God.." he whispered. "God.. it can't be… oh God.."

Tears were now making their way down the teenagers' cheeks freely. Takao held out his arms to Max, inviting him to come to his arms. "Max…"

Max rushed down and hugged him tightly. "Takao..! You're alive! You're alive!" he cried, voice a mixture of fear, happiness, disbelief and relief. Takao, despite his wounds that sending him pains all over his body, wouldn't let go of his boyfriend. He held Max in his arms firmly, not wanting to let go. He was as scared as Max was, scared to lose his friends and lover, scared to face the fact that they would never meet again.

Max whimpered as Takao stroke his back to calm him down, sobbing quietly. Hitomi wiped her eyes—an unnecessary effort since the tears wouldn't stop running down her cheek as she patted Daichi's head and gave him a motherly hug. Daichi cried and cried and cried. He was only a child, after all.

They were afraid, yes. Afraid of everything that had happened. And afraid of what might happen after this. Would they be all right? Would everything still the same? Would everything be okay?

"Where's Rei and Kai?" asked Max when they had calmed down. A paramedic was now treating Takao's wound in a hurry. Takao shook his head, and then gestured towards Daichi. "I was holding on a big wood when I saw him almost drowned. I managed to grabbed him and both of us holding onto the wood until we landed on a roof."

Hitomi sighed. "I hope they're okay.."

"I hope they're together." Max whispered. "We have to try to find them."

"They said this place isn't the only evacuation camp." said Daichi. "There are another four evacuation camps in different places. They could be anywhere now."

"We can't call anybody for help. No electricity, no phone or internet connection after this disaster." Takao groaned as he shuddered with pain. "Oouch… this is annoying…"

Max reached his shoulder and let him leaned against the blond. "Better?"

"Uh-hunh." Takao answered lazily. "I'm tired.."

"Yeah, we'd better get some rest." Hitomi agreed. "We need to start looking for Kai and Rei tomorrow. " She stood up. "We're going to be over there. You two, don't do anything stupid." She smiled a bit before started walking away. "C'mon, Daichi!" she called. Daichi stood up and followed her.

Max remained still. He looked down at his boyfriend. "Hey, Takao, you really okay?"

"Hunnh…" Takao yawned widely. "I can't believe our vacation's ruined like this.." he looked up at Max. "And you? You're not hurt, are you?"

"Well.. minor wounds, don't worry." Max smiled reassuringly. "Just go to sleep. I'm tired, too.."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He knew it was a big mistake. Jumping into a rushing water without calculation just because he was panic… it was a stupid, big mistake.

But then again, when it comes to a certain Chinese boy, he couldn't think straight. His brain wouldn't think logically as he usually did. His body and reflexes were the ones in control. What can he say? The boy is his treasure. He would do anything to keep him safe. Even though it would cost him his own life.

The second he felt the water pressure, he knew he made a stupid mistake. He couldn't even struggle with the powerful water that kept coming! How would he save his precious nekojin, then? His body and mind slowly gave up as the air escaped his lungs completely. I'll die, he thought surely. I won't make it out of here. I can't even save Rei…

He only hoped that a miracle would happen to save his precious nekojin from death. He didn't care about himself. All he wanted to know was that his nekojin would be alive. He prayed for the miracle to save his nekojin, not himself.

As he felt many things slammed onto him—tables, woods, glasses, cupboards, computers, bicycles, cars.. he could tell that almost every bones and ribs in his body was broken---he let his consciousness slipped out. If I'm going to be alive, he thought, please let him be alive, too…

Because I can't move on without him.. without knowing he's alive, without his supportive smile..

I can't let him go..

But destiny wanted him to be alive. To be saved. He realized it when somebody grabbed his body from the rushing water and pulled him onto the surface, holding on a strong, big, steel fence. He coughed roughly, spitting out the dirty, black water from his lungs. His savior said something in a language he couldn't understand, but he didn't care as his sight blackened once again.

And the next thing he knew, he was inside a tent, with too many people around him and paramedics everywhere. He focused his eyes, groaning softly as the pain sent a jolt throughout his body. As he saw a paramedic approached him, he shut his eyes tightly.

He knew he was saved. He was alive.

But what about his precious nekojin? Was he okay? More importantly, was he alive?

"Kai-san!"

The voice made his eyes snapped open. He recognized the girl who was stumbling towards him. He turned to her as she sat down beside a boy who had been sitting beside him since he-don't-know-when.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you're alive.." her voice cracked everywhere with tears. "I thought you were.. well.. look at you.." she chuckled in relief. And then turned to the boy beside her, smiling thankfully. He saw the boy only shrugged, sadness filling his eyes.

She looked at him. "He's your savior, Kai-san."

He mouthed a small 'thank you', and then shifted his gaze to the ceiling. The girl bit her lip. "I'm so sorry, Kai-san.. really. Your vacation with the others.."

"…hey." He mumbled. "Where's Rei?"

The girl's eyes widened. And then, she hung her head. "I'm sorry, Kai-san. I don't know where he is.." she looked around anxiously, then added in despair. "I haven't even found my family, yet."

The pain in her voice made him winced. He turned to her, signaling her to help him to sit up. She obliged.

Once he could see his surroundings, he stunned. Dead bodies were everywhere, almost everyone was crying or screaming in pain and despair. It was crowded, sure. And it made him uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.

"What happened?" he felt foolish when the question escaped his mouth. He knew what had happened! The girl beside him stiffened, and looked at him. "You didn't remember?"

Of course I remember, he answered silently. He ignored the girl, eyes searching every corner for the familiar long, black hair, or warm golden eyes, or anything that was his nekojin's.

"Kon is not here." As if knowing what his eyes were looking for, the girl said to him. "I've looked for everybody I know in every corner of this evacuation camp. The rest of the BBA isn't here, either."

When he turned his gaze to the girl, he found that the girl was nearly unwounded. He blinked. How come she was okay?

"Currently there's no electricity at all. Nor phone or internet connection. Everybody was trying to get some clean water and food. I hope food and water supply will come soon. We need it." she said, absentmindedly playing with her hair. When she looked up, he saw hints of tears in her eyes. "I'm very sorry."

He shook his head. "Nevermind." He made a small snort. "Thank you," he added with a whisper.

She looked at him solemnly.

"You're thinking about Kon, aren't you?" she asked bluntly. "You're worried about him."

He didn't answer.

"There are about three other evacuation camps in other places. We can't reach there, yet, but Kon might be anywhere now. And.. Kai-san? I'm sure he's all right, don't worry." She smiled sadly.

He turned and shot her a glare. Feeling slightly angry, he snapped weakly, "How do you know that? How can you be so sure?!"

"Because he was protected." She answered. "The Goddess statue I gave him.. it was also a safety charm.. other than a proof that he's my friend and he's allowed to watch the performance for free." She chuckled a bit. "The statue is my family's symbol."

He startled. "A proof of…" he trailed off, suddenly aware that he had misunderstood something.

"He hadn't talked to you?" she shifted. "I heard you two quarreled before.. and after a small conversation with me afterwards, he said that he'd look for you to talk about your misunderstanding."

Misunderstanding..?

What the hell is that mean? His brain was working very slowly.

"..Fffh.." she sighed. "He didn't make it in time to find you, huh.."

He didn't answer.

"Kon had always wanted to watch the traditional Balinese dance. When the first time I met him, I was learning to be a dancer. He had never seen any Balinese traditional dance performance before, so I promised him to give him my family's Goddess statue once I've become a professional dancer, as a proof that he's my friend, so he can come to the performance for free." She let out a long sigh. "I performed the dance every month since three years ago," she chuckled, looking at him. "Kai-san was probably jealous because of Kon's enthusiasm, no?"

He hated to admit it, so he just shrugged.

"Trust me, Kai-san, I've never harbored any feeling for Kon. He's my friend. I've never thought to seek his attention or something, seriously. Why would I? I have a boyfriend, anyway." She shrugged. "Not that I know where he is, now…" she added softly. He could hear sadness in her voice.

Silence fell.

"I'm sorry, Kai-san. I should've told you about the gift and the performance. If I did.. there wouldn't be a misunderstanding like this."

"I just…" he trailed off. After a second thought, he continued, "I just want to know that he's… alive…"

"He is." The girl stood up, smiling slightly. "You have to believe him. Even if my Goddess statue failed to protect him.. your faith of him would protect him from cruel destiny. As long as you believe.." she stopped. Looking intently at him, she continued, "Because I do. I believe that my family, my friends, my boyfriend, and all the rest of BBA members are alive."

And then, she was gone. He didn't know how long it was since she was gone, and the boy who was still sitting beside him was already fallen asleep. But he couldn't. How could he? Not knowing where his precious nekojin was, not knowing whether his nekojin was alive or not… and knowing that he had misunderstood everything.. and that he hadn't had any chance to make it up to his Chinese boyfriend..

But he's strong, his mind reminded him. You know it, Kai. Your nekojin's strong. So really strong, that sometimes he didn't even need your protection. And look at yourself. You're in a very bad state, you're hurt badly, you're in pain, and you're tired. You need to rest.

And he knew he could always believe in his nekojin. After all, his nekojin had never failed him before. And this time, he was sure that his nekojin wouldn't fail him.

Or, in fact, he wouldn't let him fail.

That's why.. once again, he prayed. He wished that everything would be okay… he wished that they could reunite again.

Because he still didn't believe in himself that he could move on without this certain nekojin. He didn't believe that he could ever let his precious nekojin go.

He needed his nekojin. So badly.

Stay… his mind whispered when he closed his eyes and saw the nekojin's figure in his inner mind's sight. Stay. Please stay.

Please stay. Stay here.. with me. Don't go. Please stay. Please.. be alive… be okay..

Stay with me.

I won't go anywhere.. his nekojin whispered softly. He reached out, trying to get a hold of his precious treasure, but he couldn't.

Stay. Please stay, he begged. Please.. please stay here.

I'm always with you. Always. His nekojin smiled reassuringly. All you need to do is find me. Find me here… Kai. Please, find me here. And so I stay..

Hiwatari Kai's eyes opened in confusion.

"Rei…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tbc!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isumi : Oh.. I just looove the word 'STAY"!!!!

Ilde : Idiot. Review, readers. Next chapter : Seeking each other will be very hard. But in the end, the pleasure of finding is always evident. Survival stage!!

Isumi : Thank you very much for reading until the end of this chapter. I'm so sorry for every mistakes I have!! And I just determined to finish this fic, whether I get reviews or not, because I just hate it if I read a fic that hasn't finished and suddenly I found that it was dropped by the author. That's why… I won't drop any of my fic. –shrug- But still… be kind and be patience and REVIEW PLEEEEEASEEE???!!!

Ilde : I will teach you how to make an author notes properly. Bear with her, readers. I'm sorry. I really am. Well, until next chapter, see ya!!

Isumi : Jaa, mata naa!!-sings- Maafkanlah… bila ku selalu, membuatmu marah… dan benci padaku.. kulakukan itu semua.. hanya tuk buatmu bahagia…


	4. Survivors

Isumi : Moshimoshi, minna-saaaann!!! I want to say thank you for everybody who has reviewed this fic!!! Thank you so much!! Hugs and teddy bears for you all!!

Ilde : Get done with the fic and get back to our presentation piece! It's due tomorrow!! GYAAAA!!! TOMORROW!!!-goes panic-

Isumi : -sweatdrops- Uh.. yeah. Right. No time. Sooo… readers.. Please read and review! I love reviews… who doesn't, anyway? So! Please be patient and pleeeeaseee.. be kind and review!! Disclaimer…

Ilde : We don't own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade! Legally, truthfully and rightfully, it belongs to Takao Aoki-sensei and other genius people that I don't even know their names! We only borrowed it for fun! We don't even making any money from this!!!

Isumi : -gapes- Araaa… you even did the disclaimer for me.. wow.. you must be rally panic about the presentation…

Ilde : YEAH! Because I don't want to humiliate myself in front of everyone in the class!! Just get the fic done!!! You haven't even read the material yet!! Dear God… I don't know what would I do tomorrow if you ruined everything..

Isumi : Na-hah!! She probably right.. hehehe… anyway! On with the fic!!! Enjoy, readers!!!

Ilde : -smiles sweetly to the readers- Read and review, please?

**Title : TSUNAMI**

**Author : isumi 'kivic'**

**Warning : Bad grammar, bad English, shounen-ai, KaiRei with a bit TakaoMax**

**Timeline : After G Revolution season**

**Summary : **_**If you love someone, you'll give everything in order to keep them safe. Even life seems really cheap for your love safety. But is that really what you wish? Is that really the best? Is that really true? Shounen-ai, KaiRei and a bit TakaoMax.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bells have rung, the time has come..

I cannot find the words to say my last goodbye..

This scenery is evergreen,

You've always been so dear to me…

-translated Evergreen, Hyde-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sunrays were burning his face.

He groaned in pain, before opening one of his eyes. Where am I? He thought through the wave of pain that shuddering his body. What happened?

He opened both of his eyes, feeling so dizzy. There were black patches in his sight, even though he had tried to blink them away. With hard efforts, he tried to move his head and looked around.

And then froze.

Water. Water. Water. Everywhere he looked and turned around… it was all water within his sight. Vast, clear, blue water surrounded him endlessly.

He startled. He turned around and realized that he was lying on a big piece of wood. He cringed when the pain washed throughout his body every time he moved. Once again, he looked up, and gaped.

"…Ocean…?"

He looked around, ignoring the pain he felt, trying to look for another person who might be near him. No one. Nobody. He closed his eyes and sighed.

What had happened? How could he be alone in the middle of the ocean? 

He remembered the huge wall of waves drowned him completely… he remembered Kai shouting at him frantically.. he remembered a big table slammed onto him and made him unconscious… he remembered someone grabbed him to the surface and, despite his weakness, forced him to hold onto a big piece of wood.. no, a broken door…

His eyes snapped open.

Probably that's why I'm here.. he thought. I must be unconscious when the wave brought me away from the island.. and ended up here..

He moaned in pain when he tried to move again. He looked at his bloody legs.. okay, both of his legs were probably broken. He felt a sharp stab on his side when he shifted.. probably some of his ribs were also broken. He looked aside to his left arm, and realized that it was also broken. His clothes were ripped everywhere, and so were his thigh skin. He could feel the blood dripping down onto his face, staining his thick, black hair. He felt really dizzy, so he lay back and shut his phoenix eyes.

…Kai.. where are you? Are you okay?

..Guys.. Takao, Max.. Hitomi, Daichi.. are you guys okay?

…Everybody..

With that thought, Kon Rei let his consciousness slipped out once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been two days since the tsunami.

Despite the lack of food and clean water, everybody had already demanded to search for their family and friends. With great effort, finally some ways were available to be passed. There still no electricity at all. But the communications between the evacuation camps were slowly started. Each camp sent someone to give other camps the victims list that were staying in the camps. With that, everybody started looking for their families and friends.

So, that day, Hitomi tried to look for her friends' name on the other camps' victims list. She knew perfectly that Kai and Rei weren't in the same evacuation camp as she, Daichi, Max and Takao were.

What she didn't expect was that the victims list was really long. Not only that, she had to try to be able to read it among hundreds people around her who also wanted to look for their relatives. She shook her head, sighing.

"I wouldn't be able to find their names in that list if I can't even lay my hand on the sheet!" she grumbled.

Giving up, she finally went back to where her friends were waiting. At first, they had split up to go check on different evacuation camps; Hitomi would check on a camp's list, Takao and Max would check on another camp's list, and Daichi would check on the other camp's list. That way, they thought, would be faster to find Kai and Rei's name.

But things had always been easier to be said than to be done. They couldn't even take the sheet to read it!

"I'm done with that list thing!" Daichi grunted when Hiromi sat down beside him. "People just kept tossing it everywhere, and freaking out when they found somebody they know is in the list! Crying, laughing.." he trailed off. Hitomi smiled at him.

"They were just relieved, Daichi," she said. Daichi lowered his gaze. "I know. I didn't mean to curse them or something… just.. I mean.. they're not the only people who are looking for their friends…"

"There must be a way we can find Kai and Rei faster." Max stated.

Takao nodded. "I'm sure they're fine. Kai and Rei are very strong. They'd be okay."

The others nodded in agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days.

Kai groaned in frustration as he tried to check on the victims list. His current bad state didn't make it any easier. Even though Made was still trying to help…

"Kai-san!" he saw Made waved from another tent. He quickly turned and approached her.

"Any luck?"

"Nuh-huh," Made shook her head. "I can't even get the sheet. But my friend gave me a copy of this." She showed him a piece of paper. "This is a part of victims list from the East evacuation camp. But.. Kon's name isn't here. Neither are the other BBA members. I found some of my friends in this list, though…"

Seeing Kai's jaw tightened, Made quickly added, "But this is only the part of the list! See? Number 50 to 135! I'm sure there are more lists. We'll find them eventually."

Kai humph-ed and walked inside the tent. Made looked at him in concern. "Kai-san…"

He sat down, lowering his head.

Made sighed. "Listen, Kai-san.. we will find them. Definitely."

Silence greeted her words. She shrugged, and sat beside him.

After a long moment, Made spoke, "You know what? I think they got some food supply this morning. I'll go to get some. Kai-san hasn't eat anything since yesterday, right?"

"I'm not hungry." Kai mumbled. Made sighed. "But Kai-san, you're badly wounded! You need to eat something to recover your strength!"

Kai shook his head. "I have to find him first,"

Made was annoyed. "You're so stubborn!" she grunted. "Listen to me. You have to eat. You will need your energy and strength to find Kon."

He didn't say anything. Made groaned. "Kai-san! Do you think Kon would be happy if you ignored yourself in order to find him? Of course not! Now, whether you hungry or not, I'll get you a food and you must eat it!"

With that, the Balinese girl stood and left. Kai just looked at her, stunned. He didn't expect her to yell like that.

He shrugged, and closed his eyes. A wave of pain and tiredness washed his body, shutting off his brain. He inhaled deeply, relaxed his body..

And fell into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He saw him He saw him running, trying to reach him. He held out his hand, calling his lover's name back…_

_**I want to go to your place.**_

_**I want to be with you**_

_As his lover got closer, he smiled in relief. Just a little more… and he would be in his lover's warm embrace once again, feeling his steady heartbeat, inhaling the familiar scent of his lover's body, safe and secure…_

_And then, it came. The wall of waves rushed towards them. He stepped back in shock, and suddenly, he was drowned. Drown in the black, heavy water. He forced his body to move against the rushing water, and swam to the surface.. his hand reached something and he immediately pull himself upwards, to the surface, breathing heavily. He turned his head around._

_**Where is he?**_

_**Where is he**_

"_REI!" the sound of his name made him turned. There he is, he thought in relief. There he is, safe on the balcony.._

"_I'm coming to get you now!"_

_His eyes widened. No, you can't! His heart screamed, but his voice didn't work at all. Please.. no!! Don't jump! Don't jump just to save me! I'm okay here! Please.. don't risk your life for me!!_

_**I would die if it's for you**_

_But it's not right! His mind shouted in fear. What would I do if you gone? You think I'd be happy, I'd be relieved to live while you die because of me? No, I wouldn't! Don't jump! Please…_

_Please…_

_As he saw his lover stood in the balcony edge, ready to jump, he wanted to scream He wanted to scream and stop his lover._

_I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for my sake…_

_But his voice wouldn't come. And he saw his lover took a deep breath…_

_And jump._

_The splashing water filled his sense for a moment…_

_And then silence._

_Nothing. No one._

_No._

_He jumped. He drowned. He wouldn't come back to him, now. Stupid, stupid. Stupid._

_Stupid Kai…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again, Kon Rei opened his eyes.

His whole body was numb. He hardly could feel anything.

How long has it been since the disaster? Rei had lost track of time. He didn't care anymore.

He groaned as he shifted uncomfortably. Looking at the sky, he laughed softly.

How stupid, he thought as he remembered his dream. Stupid, stupid Kai…

He slowly sat up, ignoring the sharp pain on his head. Coughing a little, he looked around for some food. He had survived somehow by taking the floating instant noodles to eat and drank from the ocean water, even though it was salty and he didn't like it at all. But he didn't have any choice.

He would survive. Because somehow, he knew that Kai was waiting somewhere for him. And he also wanted to punch his boyfriend. Yeah, because Kai had been careless. Just because it was me, Rei thought. I know if it comes to me, he'd do anything. Anything. Even..

Even die for me..

Rei shuddered at the thought. No, he shook his head. Kai must be alive. He must. And when Rei met him, he would slap his boyfriend and make him see some sense that Rei didn't want him to do anything reckless like jumping into the rushing water just because he wanted to protect Rei.

For God's sake, everyone knew it was dangerous! Yet Kai wouldn't care, Rei, thought in amusement. If it comes to me, he wouldn't care of anything.

Not that Rei hated it. He was glad, sure, that Kai loved him so much he was willing to die for Rei. But Rei wouldn't want his Russian gone forever because of him, would he?

Rei moved to catch another floating instant noodles. Lucky for him, the tsunami didn't bring only him to the ocean, but also some food. And because those food were still not opened, it was safe to eat.

Not that it would satisfy the hunger, but at least, Rei would be able to survive.

That night, Rei lied on the broken door that had saved him, looking at the stars. He chuckled when he imagined Lei's reaction if the Chinese boy knew now that he was in the middle of the ocean. Sighing, he slowly closed his eyes, silently prayed that he'd be able to come home alive, to meet all his friends, to talk with Kai..

As he drifted to sleep, another thought occurred to him.

"..and please, God, please, let him see that I don't want him to hurt himself because of me…" he added in whisper, before completely left to the land of dream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was the fourth day of the tsunami.

And Kai was frustrated! Not only he didn't know where his nekojin and all his friends were, the lack of food, drinks and medicines in the evacuation camp he currently was was driving him crazy. He hadn't eaten for almost two days, and getting clean water was almost impossible.

Survival stage. Kai knew this. It wasn't really hard for him, he was a survivor since the very beginning. He knew how to survive. But as he looked at the sight of babies and children who were crying because of the hunger and thirst, he couldn't help but feel sad.

He walked to another tent, once again examining the people, as if making sure that his nekojin was really not in the same camp with him, even though he already knew that. He silently watch some reunited families and friends. They were crying, a mixture of happy tears and sad tears. Kai looked away. He didn't want to see.

At least not before he could find his nekojin and his team.

He sighed. His throat was really dry. He needed to drink something. He walked and looked around for the people who have drinks with them. When he walked to the last tent. He saw a boy waved at him, smiling.

Kai raised his eyebrows. Who was that?

The boy stood and approached him, smiling widely. "Hello." He greeted Kai. Kai only nodded. The boy looked at him.

"Still remember me?" the boy asked him. Kai stared at the stranger for a long time, before he realized that that boy was the one who had saved his life. His life savior.

He nodded. The boy laughed softly. "I thought you forgot.." he smiled. "Uhm.. you know, my English not good, yeah.."

Once again, Kai nodded.

"You found your friend?" the boy asked. "Made told me.. uh.. she said you searching for your team."

Kai shook his head. He looked up to the sky.

God, why is it so hot today? He grimaced.

"Oh. Yah. So…" the boy looked around. "You like Bali?"

Kai stared at him, and sighed. "Before this disaster, yeah."

The boy chuckled. "Yeah. It's disaster. And.. so.. uhm.. actually, I go to the other camps tomorrow."

Kai's head immediately turned. "You will?"

The boy nodded. "Umm.. yah. I will go." He smiled sheepishly, realizing that his English was really bad. "Umm.. my father is in the South camp. He told me.. ngg..to come there. Soo.. yeah. Made will go, too."

"She will?" Kai's eyes widened. Made didn't tell him anything this morning!

"Ya. She just ask me. Just before you came."

"Oh." Kai shrugged. The boy looked at him intently, as if waiting for his reaction. Kai stared at him.

"What?" he snapped.

"Well.. uhm, yeah, just want to know.. ngg.. are you.. ehm.. going?"

"Going where?"

"To the south camp." Answered the boy. "Maybe your team is there."

Kai stopped walking. He turned to the boy. The boy smiled. "So?"

Kai inhaled, and then nodded. "Yeah." He muttered. The boy smiled widely. "Good! Then.. uh.. see you."

As the boy leave him, Kai felt some hope bloomed in his heart. Probably they still had the chance. Who knows? Maybe Rei and the other was there. In the other camp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"West evacuation camp."

Hiromi and Max gaped. "You found Kai in the west camp's list?! Are you sure it's him?!"

Takao nodded. "Positive. I checked over and over again, I even spelled the name as I read it, in case there's a different letter and it's actually not Kai.." he shrugged. "But.. yeah. It's definitely read 'Hiwatari Kai'."

"Did you find Rei's name, too?" Max's eyes widened. Takao shrugged, and then shook his head.

"No."

"They're not together?" asked Daichi. Once again, Takao shook his head.

Max sighed. "Kai must be worried sick about Rei. He's always worried if it comes to Rei."

"And us." Hiromi added. "He probably worried about us, too."

Daichi snickered. "Really?"

"Daichi!"

Daichi grinned. "Well, at least we know now where Kai is."

"But he don't," Hiromi pointed out. "We have to find a way to let him know."

"What about going to the West camp?" suddenly Max said. "We're allowed to go to other camp, right? I mean, there are some people I met today saying about going to other camps tomorrow morning."

"You're right, we probably should," Takao nodded. "Besides, it'll be easier to stick together in a place than being separated like this. And then, it'll be easier to look for Rei."

"Guys…" Hiromi's voice was almost inaudible. The three other teenagers turned. Hiromi looked at their eyes, fear reflected in her eyes.

"Hiromi?" said Max, worried. "What is it?"

Hiromi bit her lips, and started, "Don't you think.. you know.. maybe, just maybe… Rei wasn't…" she trailed off. But the look in her friends' face gave her sign that the caught what she wanted to say.

Silence fell between them for some moments.

"Listen," Max began. "I'm sure Rei's alive. He had to. He's strong, right? Surely he's alive. All we have to do is find him." Max stopped, and then continued, "I.. I believe in him. Right, Takao? Daichi?"

The other two boys nodded. Hiromi smiled slightly.

"Sorry."

"So.. we'll go tomorrow," Takao decided. The other nodded simultaneously. Hiromi stood. "I'll go talk to the other people who are going tomorrow, too. I'll be back later. Come on Daichi!"

"What? Why must I go, too? You alone are enough!" Daichi refused, but Hiromi already pulled him along. The two of them left.

Takao and Max stared at each other. Max entwined their fingers. Takao sighed.

"I think I know how worried Kai is now. You know.. Rei's not with him and so on.."

Max chuckled. "You do?"

"Yeah." Takao answered solemnly. "'Coz it happened to me once. I thought.." he trailed off, but then continued, "I thought I wouldn't see you again,"

Max smiled.

"Yeah," he muttered, leaned down to rest his head on Takao's shoulder. "I think I understand, too.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Takao, Max, Hiromi and Daichi were getting ready to go. After go to the paramedics to check their wounds and had breakfast—which they had to go look for almost an hour and in the end they only got some sandwich—they decided to go at 11 o clock.

When they went out of the tent, they saw many people running to the camp's entrance. Hiromi raised her eyebrows, curious with what's going on there. When she found that she couldn't see what's going on, she grabbed a girl who was running to the entrance, and asked, "Excuse me, but what's going on?"

The girl, face mixed of relief and happiness, replied, "There are some people from other camp coming! You should go there, too, maybe your families or friends are among them!"

With that, the girl left, running and shouting in a language Hiromi didn't understand. She sighed, shaking her head. "People are always in a rush.."

"Wanna check? Who knows? Maybe Rei is among them?" there is a hope in Max's voice. Hiromi stared at the crowded entrance. "I want to.. but look how crowded it is! It's probably better if we wait until the crowds go away."

"Agree." Daichi mumbled. "I'm not going into crazy crowds like that. My experience with crowds in trying to get the victim list thingy is enough. I thought I was going to be suffocated and die,"

Max chuckled. "It's not that bad, Daichi.."

"It is!"

Hiromi laughed softly. "Anyway, we should go-…." 

She couldn't finish her sentence, because a high, hysterical voice was shouting at her, "HIROMI-SAAAANN!!!"

The four of them turned around, wondering who owned that voice. As they looked towards the entrance, they stunned. A girl with long, black hair that had become very familiar with them since they came to Bali was running towards them.

"MADE!" Hiromi cried, tears sprang to her eyes. "It's Made! Thank God, she's alive!" Hiromi immediately began to run towards Made. As they reached each other, they hugged in relief and happiness.

"Hiromi-san! Thank God you're alive! And.." Made looked past Hiromi's shoulder. "Oh, and you guys! The BBA members are here! Thank God!"

"Yes," Hiromi said, wiping her tears away. "Yes, except.."

"Kai-san will be so happy! Finally we find you guys!"

Takao, Max, Daichi and Hiromi gaped. "Kai?! You're with Kai?!"

Made nodded happily. "Yes! Oh, come on! He's over there, near the last tent. He was looking for all of you among the crowds!"

Made didn't have to say it twice. All of them had already ran to the last tent the second they heard it from Made's mouth. As they got closer, they caught the sight of a familiar grayish blue haired Russian captain of them.

"KAI!!" Takao, Daichi and Max were practically shouting. "KAI! THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!"

When Kai turned, Hiromi saw a glimpse of surprise, mixed with relief and happiness shone in those bright ruby orbs of Kai. Max was jumping and hugging, followed by Takao and Daichi, all three shouting and yelling happily. Hiromi could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Made patted her shoulder. And Hiromi started to cry.

She was almost giving up. She thought Kai and Rei wouldn't survive.

But Kai did. And if he did.. why the heck didn't she believed that Rei did, too?

"I'm glad you're alive, Kai!"

"Get off me, you guys hurting me."

"Oww!! Don't be such a jerk when we finally meet again! Whoa! Look at you! You're badly hurt, huh?!"

"We were just going to go to your evacuation camp," Hiromi said when finally Kai could get the other three boys off him. Kai turned, nodded. "I'm faster, then."

Made grinned. "Yeah, it's good we're here faster. What if we came and you guys already gone to our evacuation camp? We'd have to go back. That'd be exhausting, right? Kai-san?"

Kai shrugged. He looked at his friends. Takao, Max, Daichi, Hiromi..

"Rei?" he muttered, staring at Max, demanding his answer. "Where is Rei?"

Max averted his gaze, looking sad. "Sorry, Kai. He's not with us, either,"

Kai sighed. "No one knows where he is?" he asked again, receiving a small "No.." from Daichi. He inhaled sharply, trying to suppress his disappointment.

"Kai.." Takao began. "You know, we can look for him together."

Max nodded. "Yeah, Kai, don't worry. I'm sure Rei's okay."

Slowly, Kai nodded. He looked at the blue sky.

This is already the fifth day.. he thought. Wherever you are, Rei.. I hope you're safe…

I hope you're okay..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei screamed.

He gripped the side of the broken door—his life depended on it—tightly, trying to keep it on the surface. He didn't want to drown, he didn't want to! Not now! Not after he survived the tsunami!

The rain was falling down on him sharply. The wave became more and more higher as he floated along with the broken door he gripped desperately, trying not to drown. Again and again, the lightning flashed, and the thunder crashed. He screamed again, calling for help… but it was useless.

The ocean was outraged, and sending the storm to carry its anger.

Rei screamed again as another thunder cracked, louder than before. He shut his eyes tightly, and started to think that maybe this time, he wouldn't survive. He was alone, alone in the middle of the ocean, and the ocean was throwing its anger. He was helpless, he had no strength against the raging ocean..

He might never meet his friends again, he might never see his homeland again..

He might never meet Kai again.. might never touch him, embrace him, kiss him, love him.. again..

Another loud thunder cracked, and he screamed.

Help! He thought desperately. Please, somebody help me! No! I don't want to die!

He didn't want to die. He wanted to live, to see Kai's smiling face, to hear his soft, gentle laugh, to smell Kai's unique scent, to taste the saltiness of Kai's sweat, to touch Kai's shoulder..

He wanted to embrace Kai again, feeling safe and secure in those strong, yet warm arms. He wanted to hear those sweet nothing words Kai sometimes murmured to him. He wanted to say the words that had always supported Kai to go on with his life, not to dwell in his past.

_**I love you. I always, and will always do.**_

Rei opened his eyes when he heard a huge gurgling sound, and looked up.

He stunned.

Another huge wave was ready to drown him, together with the broken door he was gripping.

And the time he saw the wave, he knew he wouldn't survive.

_**That's why, Kai…**_

_**I'm sorry..**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tbc!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isumi : Done! Finally! Happy, Ilde?

Ilde: Yes I am! Fyuuuh! Now you can start reading the presentation's material.

Isumi: I don't think I need to. You know, I kinda memorized those history things already. I've been learning it since my first grade of elementary school, and it's almost always the same. The colonialism era.. Portuguese, Dutch, Spanish, Britain and Japan invaded the country… blablabla… I kinda remember all of them..

Ilde: Good thing you have a good history teacher when you're in elementary school. Anyways, -smiles sweetly to the readers- Readers, thank you for reading until this point! Thank you very much! It means a lot, really! And please… review! We love reviews! It gives me the spirit to drag her to update faster!

Isumi: Yeah, she's definitely right. –jumping up and down.- Oh, and for your information, it is possible for Rei to ended up in the middle of the ocean and found floating instant noodles. It did happen to one of the tsunami victims. He was a boy, probably ten or eleven years old. He survived for a week alone in the middle of the ocean by eating those floating instant noodles, and in the end he landed on.. uh.. I forgot..

Ilde: Well.. just so you know that it's possible!-shrugs-

Isumi: Once again, thank you sooo much for reading!! And pleeeease review!!! Pleasepleaseplease!!!!

Ilde: Okay, Isumi, go back to your presentation piece.

Isumi: Sir, yes, sir!! Thanks a lot, minna-san!!! Mata ao!!! Jaa naaa!!!

Ilde: Until next chapter: Giving up wouldn't be easy at all, but everyone had to move on. But miracle had its own way! Stay tune, minna!


	5. Those Feelings

Isumi : Heiyaaaooww!! Minna-saann!! I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time! There are two reasons for that, seriously! One: It was Christmas holiday, and my host family doesn't have an internet connection at their house, so I couldn't post it. Two: When I finished this chapter in my host sister's laptop and saved it, all of a sudden, my beloved USB flashdrive died!!! So I have to get a new one and start this chapter all over again… IT WAS A DISASTER!!

Ilde: Yeah, it was a horrible disaster! To think that you have all your fic projects in that USB..

Isumi: And now I have to start them all over again!!

Ilde: Actually.. there was the third reason. –glares at Isumi- She's suddenly drowned in the fandom of AragornLegolas from Lord of the Ring… and not even I could pull her out..

Isumi: Because! It's unbelievable that Aragorn actually chose Arwen to marry! I mean, Legolas is like the most beautiful elf in the Middle Earth! He's even more beautiful than Lady Galadriel! And you like that pairing, too, Ilde!! -pouts- Aragorn is just sooo stupid!

Ilde: Yes, I do. And yes, he is. But Isumi-chan.. for your information..-takes a deep breath- THIS IS BEYBLADE FIC CATEGORY, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! Now start the chapter!!

Isumi: Alright, alright… -grunts- You sound like my hostmom..

Ilde: I HEARD THAT!!!

Isumi: Anyway, readers! -grins- Ilde's throwing her tantrums, so I'll do the disclaimer. I do not own Beyblade or any of its character, nor do I make any money from this fic. Beyblade belongs to the genius Takao Aoki and Madhouse. Please read this chapter thoroughly, and tell me what you think! Review, please! And forgive me for the long update, please?-bats her eyelashes-

Ilde: Also, forgive my incapability to make her write more diligently.. –bows politely- Read and review, please!

Isumi: And, enjoy the fifth chapter!

_**Title: Tsunami**_

_**Author: isumi'kivic'**_

_**Warning: Bad grammar, bad English.. shounen-ai, KaiRei with a bit of TakaoMax. You've been warned. Read at your own risk!**_

_**Timeline: After G-Revolution **_

_**Summary:**_ _**If you love someone, you'll give everything in order to keep them safe. Even life seems really cheap for your lover's safety. But is that really what you wish? Is that really the best for us? Is that really true? Shounen-ai, KaiRei and a bit TakaoMax**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains.._

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas…_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders…_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be.._

_You Raise Me Up, Westlife_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 : Giving Up

Kai sighed in exhaustion.

It really wasn't easy to get the complete lists of all the evacuation camps. Even though Made—who finally had found her boyfriend—had managed to get all the lists, but it was a very long list. They spent almost four hours checking the list, not only once, but twice.

Yet, Rei's name was not on one of those lists.

They all were silent. In the huge tent that they shared with may other people that they didn't even know, despite the noises that people made around them, their place in the corner of the tent was silent. Even Daichi, who was very spirited when they got the complete lists, had now surrendered in the power of silence. Takao and Max sat next to each other and neither of them said something. Hiromi had just put down the last list she was holding, and lowered her head, obviously trying to hold her tears.

Kai clutched the last list he held, knowing perfectly that Rei's name was not there. He hated this silence. Yes, he usually loved the word silence, but not like this. No, he didn't like it at all. He really hated this silence. It was not the peaceful silence he loved. It was a hopeless silence.

It felt like this silence was trying to tell him that Rei didn't make it alive.

Kai shook his head, trying to shove away the thought. No, Rei couldn't be dead. He wouldn't admit it, he couldn't! Rei must be alive somewhere, he knew it..

But the facts that he found went against his instinct.

"Kai.."

Kai looked up. He met Hiromi's sorrowful gaze.

"Kai.." the girl began. "I guess… I guess we have to accept the truth…"

Kai shot her an icy look. Hiromi was taken aback. She looked away, and bit her lips.

"I've been.. thinking about Rei.." she said slowly. "It's.. it's not like I'm hoping that he didn't make it alive.. but.." she gulped as the other members of Bladebreakers stared at her. "I.. just think that maybe.. it would be better if we know what happened to him.. and accept it.. regardless it'd be good news or bad news.."

She lifted her eyes to meet Kai's blazing ruby orbs. "You understand what I mean, right? Kai.."

There was a sigh from Takao, and each pair of eyes turned to him. The owner of Dragoon hesitantly looked at Kai. "I.. guess.. Hiromi has a point.."

"Yeah.." Daichi murmured. "We've been looking everywhere.. it doesn't matter that Rei is alive or not, what matters now is that we know what happened to him.."

"Daichi!!" Max hissed in warning. Daichi startled, looked up and received a deadly glare from Kai. The youngest member in Bladebreakers quickly lowered his head and murmured, "I didn't mean… I'm sorry.."

Kai's eyes narrowed. Without any words, he got up to his feet and walked out from the tent they were in.

Silence fell once again in the tent.

"Daichi.." Hiromi sighed. "You are too bold…"

"I said, I'm sorry.." Daichi pouted. "But that's what you meant, right? I'm just making a 'to the point' sentence,"

Takao shook his head. "You are hopeless. You're really stupid."

Daichi threw him a glare, but didn't say anything.

"It's going to be really hard for Kai," Hiromi murmured. "It's obvious that he loves Rei very much… probably more than he loves his own life. It wouldn't easy to let go of Rei.."

"Yeah," Takao agreed. "But that's why we're here, right? We have to support him and help him through this."

"Wait a minute!" Max suddenly protest. "Guys! Are you out of your mind?! You talk like you're really going to give up on Rei!"

Takao, Hiromi and Daichi looked at the blond boy.

"Do you still see any hope, Max?" Hiromi asked softly. "Is there any other place we can look for Rei that we haven't look at?"

"Even though we can't see any hope!" Max said stubbornly, "We can't give up! It's not our style!"

"Max, this isn't about our style.." Takao began, but his boyfriend shot him a silencing look. Takao closed his mouth immediately. Max could be very scary when he was really mad.

"We can't give up." Max said firmly. "Although it doesn't look like we have any hope to find Rei alive.. but we still can't give up! We're Bladebreakers, and Rei is one of us! We are not giving up on our best friend, and Kai surely won't give up on his boyfriend! We have been through many things together, and there were times when we thought we had no hope, but in the end, we made it through because we never give up!" Max rose to his feet. "And we can't start giving up now! Not when it comes to one of us!"

"Max, this is different!" Hiromi rose to her feet, too. "We had never faced something like this before.. none of us know what to do! It's not like we haven't tried! Its' just…there isn't any single hope in this! All we can do is wait!"

"Then we can wait while we're hoping! If it's the only thing we can do! We can't give up on Rei! What if he actually still alive somewhere, and he needs our help? Think of what his reaction will be if he knows that we gave up on him! Is that what friends supposed to do?!"

Max's last words stunned everybody. Many people were now having their eyes on them, looking curiously at the scene. Hiromi and Max looked at each other, trying to read each other's mind.

Hiromi finally sighed and sat back. Max lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Hiromi," he said hesitantly. "But really… I can't give up on Rei. He's like a brother to me. And we all know perfectly that Kai won't give up on him.."

Takao pulled Max back down to sit next to him. "We understand, Max," he said.

Max nodded, and buried his face on Takao's shoulder. Takao sighed, ruffling his boyfriend's hair. Daichi kept silent. Hiromi pulled her legs and hugged herself.

They knew it was going to be another long night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning was horrible. Every single member of Bladebreakers purposefully avoided to talk to Kai or even tried to strike a conversation in front of the stoic Russian. Kai, as usual, didn't even try to talk. They passed the morning in silent boredom, not knowing what to do.

It was almost noon when Made finally came to them. This time, she wasn't alone. A cute boy, seemed to be a year older than her or so, with bright eyes and tanned skin, and short, straight hair, walked alongside her, never letting go of her hand.

"This is Aryan," Made said. "He's.. uh.. my boyfriend.." she glanced hesitantly at Kai, who briefly stared at the boy she brought along. "He's.. one of the boys who take care of all the people around here.. you know, things like getting food and clean water, looking for missing people, gathering the dead bodies… stuff like that,"

"Nice to meet you, Aryan," Hiromi smiled. The boy nodded coolly. He glanced at Kai briefly, and then looked back at the other Bladebreakers members. "Made told me that you're still looking for your teammates," he said.

"Yeah," Takao answered. "But we can find nothing about him. Not even a single trace,"

A snorting sound came from Kai. Aryan didn't react to that. "Is that so…" he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Are you guys sure he's still alive?"

"He is alive." Kai said sharply, glaring at the older teen next to Made. Aryan turned to him, his black eyes met with Kai's ruby ones. Aryan's brow narrowed in objection.

"How can you be so sure?" he retorted back. The tension between them quickly built, they glared at each other with equal force. The other members of Bladebreakers exchanged glances, Made shifted uncomfortably.

"Aryan," she said softly, shaking her head. Aryan looked at her, and then sighed. He looked away from Kai, who was still glaring at him. The Balinese boy ignored him, instead, he focused his stare on the rest of the Bladebreakers. "So.. neither of you know whether he's still alive or not?"

"He is alive!" Kai growled furiously.

Aryan merely spared him a glance, and then continued, "If so, I suggest you all take a look at the dead bodies we have been gathered to bury." He gestured at the east side of the camp. "The bodies are gathered in the big field located 200 meters from here. We've succeeded to gather around two hundred bodies or so. It's going to be a long time to check on them one by one, but if you have a picture of your friend or something like that, I can ask my friends to help you,"

Max hesitated, and then answered, "It's… worth a try. At least we can make sure that Rei isn't dead," he nodded, convincing himself. "I think I still have a picture of all the Bladebreakers on the last World Championship.."

"Kai-san?" Made called out after being silent for a long time. "Do you have any picture of Kon? Just him alone.. that'll make it easier,"

Kai shot her an icy look. "There's no need to check on the bodies. Rei is alive."

"You're just afraid to find out. You're just too scared he's actually among the dead," Aryan snorted, not even bother to turn to Kai when the Russian boy shot him a nasty glare.

"He's not dead!" Max was the one who cut Aryan. "We have faith on him. He must be somewhere. We'll check the bodies, only to make sure that he's still alive." The blond turned to Kai. "How's that, Kai? That's better than sitting around not doing anything,"

A low growl emanated from the stoic captain's chest as he groped for his trousers' pockets. Within the next second, he pulled out a picture and handed it out to Made.

Made smiled uncertainly at him, and looked at the picture. It was a picture of Rei, his hair down untied, smiling lovingly. Made bit her lips when she felt the familiar longing tugged at her chest. Rei was one of her best friends. She missed him as much as the Bladebreakers do, she thought, even though probably Kai was the one who missed Rei the most. She studied the picture, staring down at Rei's loving smile, and realized that it must had been Kai who took this picture. The ruby-eyed Russian was the only one Rei would give his special loving smile to.

"I'll make some copies of this," Made said, carefully pocketing the picture. "I'll give this back to you when I'm done, Kai-san. Aryan will ask some of his friends to help us." She tugged gently at Aryan's sleeve and murmured. "Come on. We have to hurry,"

Both of them turned around and left the tent as Made softly announced that she'd be back soon.

Kai gritted his teeth. The others exchanged weary glances, uncertain of how to react to Kai now. Takao finally cleared his throat, nudged Max, and said, "So… should we head for the bodies now?"

"We should wear gloves," surprisingly, Kai was the one who replied Takao, although fury was still evident in his voice. "Dead bodies could have deadly germs, you might want to be very careful when checking on them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai balled his fist. His brfeathing was quick and shallow, his chest rose and fell quickly, restraining the urge to burst out his pent up emotions. His head ached, the pain from the wounds that had been caused by the tsunami pierced all over his body.

He closed his eyes, trying to steady himself. He looked around the big field that they had come to that noon. It was dusk now. He could see his team members were all tired. His caring leader side told him that it was a reasonable time to call them back to get some rest. But his other side yelled to finish the checking today, so he would be able to rest assured that his friend's was not among the dead bodies.

They all had been checking on every single bodies on that big field for hours, Kai himself had checked half of the field already. So far, none of the faces he had looked were familiar to him. And he knew that the others found exactly the same. Nonetheless, they kept checking, hoping that they wouldn't find a face belonged to a certain nekojin they treasure so much.

"Hey, you,"

Kai jolted back to reality when he heard that firm voice. He turned around to face the person that he had really disliked since the very first time he met him that noon.

Aryan stood before him, eyes scrutinizing the stoic Russian, his hand handing out the picture Kai had given Made to copy earlier. Roughly, Kai snatched up the picture and glared at him. Aryan merely shrugged, obviously didn't care about what Kai thought about him.

"You should be relieved now," he told the stoic leader of BBA Revolution. "We've checked all the bodies here, and your friend isn't among them,"

Kai stunned for a second, his eyes widened. He subconsciously let out a soft relieved sigh. He turned around to look for his teammates, now scattered around the big field: Takao and Max were walking among the bodies, still checking, Daichi was sitting on the big log, obviously exhausted, and Hiromi was talking to Made.

"However.." Aryan's voice made him stiffened. "That doesn't mean that your friend is alive,"

Kai's face paled. "What do you mean?"

"This sin;t the only place where we gathered the dead bodies. There are still many place like this in other camps, with many bodies had been found. This tsunami indeed killed so many people… including.." he trailed off. Kai turned his head slightly. Aryan's eyes were suddenly looked sorrowful.

"Never mind," he shook his head. "Anyway, you should be thankful to my girlfriend, She's the one who forced me to contact my friends in other camps, asking for their help to check the bodies, in case your friend is among them."

Kai's eyes strayed to Made, who was still talking seriously with Hiromi.

"We have sent the copies of the pictures to other camps. My friends promised to help as quickly as possible. I'm sure Made will tell you once she hears something from them,"

Kai didn't answered. He could still feel the older teen's eyes studied him intently.

"And… if he's also not among the dead bodies in other camps.. well.." Aryan sighed. "I guess you could assume that he's gone… not found. That means he's dead as well,"

This time, Kai spun around to face the Balinese boy. He narrowed his eyes. "If you can't stop talking right now, I'm going to kill you." Kai said dangerously, his eyes fixed upon the black orbs of the older teen.

Aryan's brow narrowed. "I'm telling you the truth. He might not survived, many people did not." He said back, emphasizing each word. The tension quickly built between them, glaring at each other.

"He's alive, I know that." Kai retorted fiercely. "He's alive somewhere, waiting for us to find him."

Aryan snorted. "You might not want to held your hope too high. Don't you know that fate almost always against your hope?"

"I have faith on him." Kai hissed. Both of them refused to break the ey contact, the tension between them grew higher as they kept glare at each other..

"What's happening here?"

Made's voice broke the tension. Aryan sighed, and stepped back, turning his head towards his girlfriend. Kai followed his movement with his glare. Made, Hiromi and Daichi were approaching them.

"Nothing, Made. I'm just trying to pull this kid back into reality," Aryan said, his hand took a held of his girlfriend's. Made looked at him with unreadable expression, and then turned to Kai, smiling softly.

"Let's hope for the best, Kai-san. I'll let you know once I hear anything, okay?" she bowed slightly. "We have to go now, I have to help the others with the food. See you later, guys,"

And Made left with Aryan. Hiromi looked at Kai uncertainly, finding the Russian avoiding her stare. She sighed, and turned when she heard footsteps. Takao and Max were coming towards them.

"Now we know that Rei is still alive somewhere," Max stated, his voice unconvincing. Kai sighed softly, and turned his back on his teammates.

"We can't be sure, yet," he muttered, loud enough for the others to hear. "We'll have to wait for the news from other camps." His eyes tightened. "We should go back to find something to eat and get some rest,"

As they walked back to the camp, Takao encircled his arm around Max's waist, smiling softly at his boyfriend. Max smiled back, and gave him a sweet, quick chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for putting up with my stubbornness, Takao," he said tentatively. He had been the one who insisted on keep checking the bodies, although they had grown exhausted. "I just.. can't give up on Rei. He's like our older brother. I know that the chance he's still alive is close to nothing.. but.. I just can't. And if Kai won't give up on him, I won't either,"

Takao smiled and nodded. "I understand, Max," he murmured. "I feel the same, too. But.. it's really hard to keep hoping when the truth is against our hope. I want Rei to be okay, to be alive.. but it's really hard to keep hoping in this situation.."

Max smiled. "I know. But still.. thanks,"

Takao rolled his eyes. "It's nothing, Max. It's usually you who putting up with my stubbornness, so I guess, this is my pay back,"

Max nodded. He sighed, and looked at Takao's eyes. Softly, the blonde teen said, "I'm really glad you're here with me. I can't imagine if I had to stand on Kai's shoes.. it must be really agonizing for him.."

"I know," Takao mumbled softly, his eyes softening. "I'm really glad you're here with me, too.."

Max smiled. And then sighed, as he looked at their leader.

He only hoped this would end happily soon..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of a camera snapping made Kai turned, irritated. "Rei, stop taking pictures already. I didn't buy that for you to replace me with your new digital camera, you know," he turned back his attention to the kitten he was feeding.

Rei laughed cheerfully, his gentle voice echoed through the hill they were at. He took another picture of the hill, and then threw himself to sit next to the two-toned haired Russian. "And why would you think like that?" he teased lightly.

Kai glanced at him slightly and decided to play along, being the 'jealous boy'. "It seems like the camera entertains you more than I do," he muttered.

Rei chuckled, and then took a picture of the kitten in Kai's arms. Leaning his head on his team leader's shoulder, he said teasingly, "I'm the one who supposed to be jealous, Kai," he nudged Kai's arms, gesturing to the kitten.

"I'm not replacing you with her," Kai said back, amusement in his voice. "Unlike you, who seem to prefer the new one better than the old one.."

"Really?" Rei raised one of his eyebrows, amused. He tugged at Kai's shirt, bringing their faces closer. "Don't you know that I always treasure the old one, Kai?"

Kai's breath grew heavier. "Why would you do that?"

Rei tilted his head, slowly closing the distance between their faces. "Because, silly…" he breathed. "The old one has his own specialties of knowing perfectly what would please me.."

The words were ended by a soft kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai's eyes snapped open.

He quickly scanned the huge tent they were sleeping in. Almost all the people, including the BBA Revolution, were asleep. There were only several people still awake, talking in a language Kai didn't understand.

He slowly rose to his feet, and stepped out the tent carefully, not wanting to wake his teammates. He knew that they were exhausted after checking all the bodies earlier. Once he was outside, he took a deep breath.

The dream was so vivid. He could almost practically felt the taste of Rei's lips descended upon his. He closed his eyes as the cool breeze of the night passed through him.

_Rei…_

He pulled out Rei's picture from his pocket and studied it intently. Rei's incredible phoenix eyes looked back lovingly at him, smiling. HE traced the picture gently, taking in the sight of the gleaming phoenix orbs.

Would her ever be able to see those beautiful phoenix orbs again?

He closed his eyes, trying to picture Rei's reassuring smiles once again in his mind. Strangely, this time, he couldn't picture them as usual. He closed his eyes tightly, trying so hard to picture those smiles that always brought his calmness back. But still, he couldn't.

His eyes opened in confusion and pain.

Have I lost you? He asked silently.

Rei was strong, he reminded himself. Yes, Rei was strong, so very strong that the nekojin didn't need anyone's help. Didn't need his help. He always managed to make things right again, something that even Kai didn't able to do.

Yes, he was weak. So very weak, that he always needed Rei to be on his side, to be the source of his strength. He was nothing without Rei. He needed Rei.

.Yet again, was it worth to hope? Didn't he know, better than anyone, how cruel fate could be? How weak the power of hope could be in front of the power of fate? Didn't he know… better than anyone else?

Perhaps, Hiromi was right. Perhaps, it was better to accept whatever might happen from now on. Perhaps, Aryan was right. Perhaps, it was better not to held his hope too high.

He knew perfectly how easily fate could crush his hope.

And what if fate turned out to be against his hope? What if fate, once again, refused to give him its mercy, refused to give him a second chance?

He wouldn't be able to survive, Kai realized. If that happened again, he wouldn't be able to make things right. Not without Rei.

Am I giving up? He asked himself silently.

He didn't know.

He didn't know…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, every members of BBA Revolution was anxious. Neither of them mentioned it, but they were all waiting for the same thing: Made. They knew that the Balinese girl would come to them once she heard something from her friends.

It was three in the afternoon when she finally turned up in their tent. She smiled kindly at their hoping faces, and then shook her head.

"He's not among any of the bodies."

Relieved sighs escaped from each member of BBA Revolution.

"However.." Made continued, making them all anxious once more. "It's possible that someone might find his body… if he didn't make it. They promised to keep in touch with me. They said they would tell me if they found him… or his body."

No one protest this time. Made sighed, and then glanced at Kai.

"Kai-san.." she began. "I need to talk to you privately. Do you have the time?"

Kai shrugged, and rose to his feet. He followed the Balinese girl outside the tent. Oonce they were alone, Made looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry if Aryan made you angry yesterday," she said bluntly. "He didn't mean to make you angry. He's that type of the stupid boy who always acted like they are always right. Easily provoked, and easily get angry," she shook her head.

Kai only stared at her.

"You know, Kai-san.." she began. "I understand perfectly that you still hope that Kon is alive. I do, too. But Aryan.." she sighed. "He lost all his family in the tsunami. I am all he has left. He changed a lot. He was hoping that any of his family was alive, but.." she shook her head again. "He lost his hope."

Kai nodded in understanding. He knew perfectly how that felt.

"He said…" Made slowly continued. "He didn't want anybody to hope too high, because there's a huge possibility that fate would turned up to be… different," she was silent for a moment, carefully picking her words. "He was so happy that I'm alive, he didn't let me out of his eyes for like two days. It's a miracle he even let me go alone to tell you these today,"

She looked up into Kai's amazing ruby eyes. "Will you forgive him, Kai-san?"

Kai merely shrugged. Made smiled softly.

"I knoe you'll understand," she said, her spirit seemed to have rose. She then rummaged into her small bag, and pulled out an envelope. Smiling, she handed it to Kai. Kai took it, confusion evident in his eyes.

"It came this morning, with food and health stuff supplies from Jakarta, our country's capital city," she explained. "It's for the BBA Revolution."

Kai wrinkled his eyebrows as he ripped open the envelope and revealed a formal, white letter. "From the ambassador of Japan in Jakarta," he mumbled softly. He scanned the rest of the letter quickly.

His eyes widened.

"Kai-san? What is it?" Made asked, surprised at Kai's reaction. Kai was silent for a few seconds. He finally looked up into Made's brown eyes.

"This letter.. told me a message from Daitenji-san," he said, once again scanning the letter. "A message for any of the BBA Revolution member who survived the tsunami.. to come back to Japan immediately in order to ensure our safety.." he halted for a second, and the continued, "They will pick us up 5 days from now on.."

Made stunned, mouth agape. "But…"

Kai folded the letter back neatly, his expression grim. "I have to discuss this with the others." He said, surprisingly calm. "I'm not going anywhere without Rei."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a small beach village, on the corner southeast of Java Island…

"Bima!!"

A teenager boy with short, black hair, very tanned skin and a long scar on his left cheek turned. He was shirtless, and was climbing the coconut tree to take one of the coconuts. He looked down at his friend who was calling him, laughing.

"Hey! What's the matter? Is there anything you want from me?" he shouted back. His friend looked at him, puzzled.

"No understand…English!" his friend shouted back at him, obviously irritated, making him laugh in pride. He ignored his friend as he gazed towards the sea, feeling the cool breeze of the beach. He had missed his village, after spending a year studying in Australia with the help of scholarships, making him the only one in his village who had gone that far to study.

His eyes narrowed as he saw something just crashed at the beach… something.. no.. someone in a big wood.. a door? He raised his eyebrows in curiosity as he went down the tree, ignoring his friend's calling for lunch, and ran all the way to the beach.

He stopped, stunned when he saw clearly what he had seen from the top of coconut tree.

The big wood was a door, he was right. And… on that broken door, there was an unconscious boy, holding tightly at the side of the broken door, as though his life was depended on it. Bima slowly approached the figure to examine him closely.

His hair was long, very long, and straight. And black. He wore a wrecked Chinese traditional outfit, Bima noticed. He looked down, poking the boy slightly as he tried to see whether he was still breathing or not. To his relief, the boy was still breathing.

Curious, he turned the boy's body so he was on his back, and brushed away the hair on his face to see his face clearly.

And Bima gasped.

"Oh my…" he whispered. "Kon Rei..?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tbc??

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isumi: Oh, yay! The fifth chapter had ended! I'm so proud of myself…-cries happily-

Ilde: You have no reason to be proud.. look at your grammar! It's worsening…-sighs- All I've done to teach you English had gone in vain..

Isumi: Ilde! Meanie!

Ilde: Anyway, -smiles politely at the readers- Review, readers, please? We would love to receive reviews for this chapter, and we're all open for constructive criticisms. As for flames..

Isumi: Flame me with all you want, I won't care. –grins- Before I forget, Aryan is pronounced "Ar-yan". And Bima is pronounced "Be – ma". I swear they're the only Ocs who will appear in this story, along with Made. –shrugs- The next chapter shouldn't be long, I have the draft already.. I can't wait to write the ninth chapter.. hohohoho.. ah, well! Thank you very much for reading up to this point, and please, pleasepleaseplease review! Ne, Ilde, come let's plead the readers together!

Ilde: -throws Isumi a nasty look- Don't drag me into this.

Isumi: Cih. You're such a meanie. Aah! I'll stop talking now! And stay tune, please! It wouldn't be long!

Ilde: Review please! As for the next chapter: Fate isn't actually that cruel, sometimes it was only testing your hope. But there's no way anyone would know where he is, so he'd have to go.

Isumi: -sings- So kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you'll never let me go.. 'cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again…


	6. Fate

Isumi: Hoh! Huh! Hih! Hah! Heh!

Ilde: Hello, readers.-smiles sweetly- I'm sorry, Isumi-chan is currently in a hysterical state… -sweatdrops- Um.. yah. But I managed to get her to write the sixth chapter, since she had made a draft until the last chapter and I just don't want to let them rot..

Isumi: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Ilde: -rolls her eyes- This is exactly why I hate to be your other side. Readers, thank you for those who had reviewed so wonderfully. Please, once again, be patient, read through this chapter, and please, be kind to review. Your review gives us the spirit we need!

Isumi: They.. kissed.. they.. finally.. oh my.. they did.. AAAAKKHH!!

Ilde: -glares at Isumi- Will you please stop that at once! Anyway, here's the disclaimer… We don't own Beyblade, nor do we make any money from this fic. We merely just playing with its characters, while hoping the its owner, Takao Aoki and Madhouse, wouldn't leap angrily at us because what we've done to their characters.

Isumi: Hah! -gasps- Oowh… -sighs dreamily- Kyaaa! –squeals- Yuuri and Wolfram! Sitting on a tree! K. I. S. S. I. N. G!!!

Ilde: Isumi-chan, they weren't sitting on a tree.. they were sitting on a machine.. oh, for crying out loud, cut it out! This is Beyblade section!

Isumi: -giggles- Yes, yes… I'm sorry… -grins- I just can't help it. As a big YuuriWolfram fangirl, I just –bursts out crying- Kyaaaa..!! Finally! Oh, finally! My Wolf-chan kissed MaOu Heika! I love the OVA…

Ilde: You're such no use. Let her be, readers. Oh, before I forgot, I want to thank KaisToaster-san. It's so fun to talk with you! And, Readers, please read and review! We'd love to hear a word from you! Enjoy the sixth chapter!!

Isumi: KYAAAAAAAAAAA….!!!!

_**Title: Tsunami**_

_**Author: isumi'kivic'**_

_**Warning: Bad grammar, bad English.. shounen-ai, KaiRei with a bit of TakaoMax. You've been warned. Read at your own risk!**_

_**Timeline: After G-Revolution **_

_**Summary:**_ _**If you love someone, you'll give everything in order to keep them safe. Even life seems really cheap for your lover's safety. But is that really what you wish? Is that really the best for us? Is that really true? Shounen-ai, KaiRei and a bit TakaoMax**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are,

Even my loneliness turn\s into strength.. when I think of you..

The thing that piertces the gentle heart, that's a fragment of my dream,

Believe once more in the miracle that is our chanced meeting..

-Translation of Reason, Nami Tamaki-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre Six: Fate

"Going home?" Daichi's eyes widened so wide that Kai thought his eyeballs would fell out.

"That's what the letter says," Max said, his blue eyes moved as he read line by line. "Because of the lack of transportation to the evacuation camps right now, they will pick us up in five days. We'll be escorted to the airport in Denpasar, which apparently had been opened again two days ago. Then, we'll leave to Jakarta, where Daitenji-san is waiting for us, and go back to Japan,"

"Denpasar?" Hiromi mouthed, turned her head in a questioning manner to Made. Made nodded. "It's the capital city of Bali Island. Jakarta is our country's capital city,"

"Wait, why do we have to fly to Jakarta first? Why can't we just fly straight to Japan?" Takao cocked his head.

"The airport was opened just two days ago, only to provide transportation to Jakarta. Many countries demanded for their citizens to be out from here as soon as possible, concerning their safety. That's the only reason they opened up the airport," Aryan answered, his eyes never strayed from Made.

Takao nodded in understanding. "So.. we'll go home in five days."

"What about Rei?" Max asked, for the first time n two days, directing his words to Kai. Kai looked at the owner of Draciel.

"I can't decide about it now." He said firmly. "I want to focus on finding Rei."

Aryan snorted. Made glared at his boyfriend, effectively shut him up. "Anou.. Kai-san," she began. "There is no good news we received regarding the search today. But, really, Daitenji-san is right. It's still very dangerous here, there are still possibilities of earthquake.. and.. the second tsunami.." she shuddered slightly at the thought, while Hiromi stared at her in horror.

"We're not sure about the aftereffect of the tsunami." Aryan made it clear. "It's best if you guys away from this island as soon as possible. You guys are all important in the world of Beyblade. What would the world say if the BBA Revolution die here?"

"Kai.." Max's eyes shifted to meet Kai's blazing ruby eyes.

"I'm not giving up." Kai hissed. "I'm not leaving without Rei."

A heavy sigh escaped Made's lips. "Kai-san.. we're not giving up. I would never. He's my best friend." She bit her lips. "But, really… it's the best for your safety,"

Kai's glare softened at her words.

Made made her way towards him, and slowly muttered, "I really am sorry, Kai-san.. that we're not able to help you finding Kon more than this. If there's a way to find him quickly, we would help you with all we can. I'm sorry we can't do better than this.."

A slight guilt crept into Kai's heart.

"But we wouldn't give up," Made smiled softly. "We'll keep track of everything, anything.. any trace, any sign of him. We promise."

Aryan's head jerked up when they heard the roaring of truck coming into the camp. Quickly, he stood. "Made, that's the food and help supplies coming."

Made nodded. "See you later, everyone,"

With a swift movement, she reached Aryan's hand and entwined their fingers before went out of the tent they were in.

Takao yawned. "I suddenly feel so exhausted," he murmured as he leaned on Max. Max gave a soft chuckle. His chuckle died immediately when Kai eyed him and Takao with an unreadable expression.

"It's probably almost nine," Daichi yawned, too, before laying down on the blanket he used as bed. Hiromi nodded tiredly. "These last two weeks really drained me.."

"Hey," Takao said suddenly. "Didn't Aryan just say that.. the food and help supplies are coming?"

"Huun.." Daichi gave a sleepy reply. Hiromi rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, I think he did say that. Why?"

"That means we wouldn't have trouble to get food tomorrow, right?" Takao grinned. "We've been having difficulties getting food because there are so many people here!"

"Made said once that the food and help supplies come once every five days," Hiromi said. "She said something about transportation problems. The tsunami almost practically blocked the access to this place."

Kai stood up, ignoring whatever it is his friends were talking. He quietly walked outside, aware of Max's curious glance when he slipped out.

The Russian boy stood in front of the tent, feeling the nice night breeze. He slowly examined his surroundings. The camp was packed with people, many men and teenager boys preferred to sleep outside the tent. There are still some children playing tag around the tent, yelling and laughing. Kai caught a sight of a middle-aged woman crying, while her friend was trying to comfort herby embracing her and patting her back. He could also hear some babies' cries, and some noises sounded like arguments. The roaring of the trucks were already dead, but Kai could see five trucks, surrounded by teenagers and adults, busy removing many containers from the trucks, which Kai was sure contained food and help supplies.

He subconsciously drew nearer to the trucks, examining the busy people, yelling and instructing at each other with a language he didn't understand. For some moments, he was amazed at how the teenagers and adults worked together so easily, to help all the people in the camp, although they were also the victims of the tsunami.

"What are you doing here?" Aryan's voice startled him. Kai whirled around, narrowing his eyes.

"What?" he snarled. "Am I forbidden to step in this place?"

Aryan threw him an icy look. "You.." he started, but the interrupted as one of the adults yelled something at him. He huffed in annoyance, and shouted something in his language back. Kai turned his attention to the yelling man, and saw the man nodded in satisfaction towards Aryan.

Aryan sighed, absently ruffling his black hair. "Damn it." he mumbled, and then turned to Kai. "Go back to your tent. I don't want to start a fight with you right now. There are things that need to be taken care of, and we're busy."

Kai smirked. "What, are you afraid I would cause a chaos around here?"

Aryan glared at him. "Don't start. Made doesn't want me to fight with you, and I don't want to add her stress. She had only four hours of sleep yesterday night because she's helping you to find your friend. She's tired, and I don't want to make it worse."

Four hours? Kai felt the guilt grew stronger. He avoided Aryan's stare. Unexpectedly, he heard Aryan sighed in defeat.

"Look," he started, looking unsure. "I know how it felt, you know… not knowing whether your beloved one is alive or not. I understand perfectly what you feel now." When Kai turned to meet his eyes, Aryan coughed awkwardly, averting Kai's eyes. He gestured to Kai to sit down on a big log. This time, Kai followed him.

"Made and I.." Aryan began. "We've been a couple for four years. Both of us are dancers, so we meet often at rehearsals. We had dance course together before we stepped into the professional world. She's my partner… and I love her." He stopped when he caught the sight of Made, unpacking some of the containers. "When the tsunami came.. and we were separated, I was.." Aryan hesitated, looking for the right words. "..I was.. I don't know. I think I was pretty much in the same state as you are now."

Kai didn't say anything, as his eyes followed the busy movements of people around him.

"I discovered that my family are all.. died.." Aryan's voice faltered. "I was… hopeless. I thought Made would be dead, too. I was confused, anxious, and.. mad at everything. I tried to look for her, but I found nothing. It was…hell." He finished. Kai found himself silently agreeing the way Aryan described his situation. Hell.

"When finally one of my friend told me that Made contacted him from this camp.." Aryan smiled. "I was so relieved that I think I'd die happily."

Kai didn't respon, but apparently, Aryan didn't care.

"Look.. uh.. Hiwatari," Kai blinked, surprised that Aryan called his last name. "I might never know Kon before.. but I know that he's a good-hearted boy. Made told me a lot about him.. and his relationship with you." Aryan looked uncomfortable.

"So?" for the first time, Kai responded.

"Yeah. I understand completely how hard it must be for you," Aryan's voice softened. "But, it's best for you to just let what will happen to happen. Denial won't bring you any good. It's better for you and your team to go back to your country. It's still dangerous here. You can't put him as your first priority forever. You have a team, and you're risking their safety by refusing to leave. He wouldn't be happy if he knew that you're risking their lives, would he?"

Kai was silent.

"Aryan!" a teenage girl waved at him. "Help!" She was struggling with a huge container, trying to move it to the corner so it wouldn't block anyone's way. Aryan stood up, and ran towards her.

Aryan's words left Kai pondering about his decision. The boy was right, he was risking the other member of BBA Revolution's life. He knew that.. but..

He couldn't leave. Regardless whether they will find Rei or not, whether Rei was still alive or not.. he couldn't leave. Not without Rei.

He just couldn't.

Kai stood, inhaling deeply. He gazed at the starry night sky, smirking ironically at the beauty of nature that seemed didn't even care about his wrecked heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the two boys broke their kiss, they gasped desperately for air.

Rei smiled cheerfully. "That's one thing only you can do."

Kai smirked as Rei leapt up to his feet and once again busy with his new camera, snapping picture over here and there. Kai released the kitten in his arms, letting her running around. He watched Rei moved gracefully to seek a right angle before the nekojin snapped his camera once again.

Feeling his friend's eyes locked at his figure, Rei turned back, smiling widely.

"I really love this camera, Kai. Thank's a lot,"

Kai shrugged. "No big deal. It was just a change money." The Russian lay down on his back, gazing at the beautiful spring sky.

Rei frowned, and then laughed. "Really, Kai. You should appreciate money more, you know,"

The nekojin swiftly landed beside Kai. With an innocent face, he said, "I want your picture,"

Kai briefly glanced at him, and firmly said, "No."

"Ah, Kai, but it's unusual if you don't have even a single picture of your boyfriend, no?"

"I'm sleeping in the same room with you. You don't need one,"

"Don't be so shy," Rei mocked. "Come on.. just a shot. Please?"

"No."

"Please, please?" Rei started to whine; making the Russian rolled his eyes. To think that Rei only act like this in front of him and would act so very mature in front of Takao and the others…

Then again, he had never won against Rei's once the Chinese boy pleaded him using his mighty kitty expression.

Kai groaned. "One shot." Ha said, and then thoughtfully adding, "But only if I can take a picture of you, too,"

Rei grinned. "Okay!"

He leapt up to his feet, and readied his camera, angling it so he would capture Kai's entire figure. He looked at Kai, and smiled in amusement. "Kai, you don't have to strike a pose, but at least, you can smile, can't you?"

Kai rolled his eyes. Rei chuckled. "This shot would be the first picture you'll give to your boyfriend," Rei said in a teasing note. "Would you be so cruel and let me stare at your annoyed face every time I look at the picture later on? It'll be etched in my memory, you know,"

Kai growled, annoyed. "Just get it over with," And Rei laughed.

"Ready?" Rei raise his camera. "Smile!"

And Kai smiled his rare smile he reserved for Rei only. Rei was surprised when he caught Kai's lingering smile. The nekojin smiled as he approached the Russian, and bent down to whisper, "See.. you are more beautiful if you smile.."

Kai blushed. Rei laughed in amusement. He handed Kai his camera and moved back a little. Kai raised the camera, ready to snap.

"Ready?"

"No, no, wait." Rei suddenly stopped him. "Just a moment,"

Rei closed his eyes, his expression calm, as Kai watched his face intently, aiming the camera so he would capture Rei's entire upper body. A second later, Rei opened his eyes, looking straight into Kai's ruby eyes, and smiled lovingly.

The camera made a snap sound as Kai subconsciously took Rei's picture. He was stunned, and completely forgot to breathe as Rei's eyes locked with his. Rei grinned, there was a hint of mischief in his voice when he spoke,

"What's wrong, Kai?"

Refusing to break their eye contact, Kai swiftly moved. In a second, he was an inch away from Rei's face. Rei could feel his face flushed when he felt Kai's hot breath agains his nose.

"You started this," Kai accused softly before silencing Rei's reply with a kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A pair of phoenix eyes opened.

"Kai.."

The phoenix orbs blinked when they met ceilings.

Wait a minute. Ceilings?

Rei sat up abruptly, immediately closed his eyes tightly as he felt the stinging pain washed through his body. His head pounded like it was going to explode. He moaned painfully, but his eyes quickly examined his surroundings.

He was on a bed, secure within a large white blanket. The room he was in was plain and small, painted in white. There was only a small cupboard in the corner of the room, accompanying the bed he was on.

Rei groaned when he tried to move. He examined himself. He wasn't dressed in his Chinese outfit. Apparently, someone had tended to his massive wounds, although Rei was sure that whoever the person was, he or she was not a professional doctor.

Rei noticed the sight of his Driger on the cupboard. He sighed in relief, as he moved and tried to stand, using the edge of the bed to support his weight. His feet trembled horribly. He shut his eyes tight when another wave of pain washed through him.

"Hey, you're not supposed to move, you know!" a slightly panic voice startled him. He turned and saw a boy, barely as tall as he was, rushed towards him to help him steadied himself. Rei smiled, expressing his gratitude. The boy helped him get back on to the bed.

"I'll bring you something to eat," the boy said. "My mother said that you'd be starving when you woke up. I'll be back in a second,"

The boy left. Rei sighed, cursing his currently weak state. If only the tsunami didn't happen…

Wait a minute. Rei once again glanced his surrounding. He listened to any sound carefully. It was peaceful and quiet, sometimes he could hear children laughing and yelling in a language he couldn't comprehend. He could also hear a sound of a guitar playing and someone's singing.

Where am I? Rei asked himself. The last thing he remembered was he, alone in the middle of the ocean, gripping the broken door tightly so he wouldn't drown because of the storm.. and there was a huge wave..

"Here. You should eat."

Rei startled. He looked up at the black-haired boy, examining his feature for the first time. The boy had very tanned skin, and a long scar on his left cheek. Rei accepted the plate that the boy gave him. On the plate was some rice, scrambled eggs and fish.

"Sorry, that's all we have for now," the boy said, gesturing to the plate. "My mother hasn't gone shopping since the last two months. She didn't have the time," the boy smiled sheepishly, but then studied Rei in such interest. "You are.. Kon Rei.. am I right?"

Rei looked at him straightly, contemplating his answer, but finally nodded and started to eat. He felt awkward to use a spoon, but he couldn't deny that he was, indeed, starving.

The boy stared at him in disbelief and awe. "Wow. You actually are Kon Rei. I can't believe how lucky I am to find a member of my favorite beyblading team.." he grinned. "My name's Bima. I found you unconscious down there on the beach two days ago."

Rei's eyes widened. "Two days?" he said, unbelievingly. "I've been sleeping for two days?"

Bima shrugged. "Well… seeing you were barely breathing when I found you.. it's actually really fast for you to regain your consciousness only in two days.." he motioned at the bandages all over Rei's part of body. "My parents were able to tend your wounds. Thankfully, your breath didn't stop. We were afraid you'd die." Bima smiled. "You're really strong."

Rei smiled. "I'm sorry for being such a burden. Thank you for saving me,"

Bima shook his head. "Don't mention it." he said cheerfully. "Anyway, how did you got washed on the beach?"

Rei's hand movement immediately stopped. Bima noticed, and he stared at Rei curiously. Rei hesitated, but then answered, his voice barely a whisper, "The tsunami."

Bima looked puzzled. "Tsunami?" he cooed, and the realization dawned. His eyes widened. "You were in Bali?!" he exclaimed in shock.

This time, Rei was puzzled. "What do you mean?" he asked in confusion. "This is Bali, right?"

"No!" Bima shook his head. "We're in a different island! This is Java Island, one of the biggest islands in our country! Whoa, I can't believe the tsunami actually washed you away until here!"

"Wait a minute," Rei cut him. Despite of his calm attitude, Rei's heart was actually pounding really fast. "So.. I'm not in Bali? But,, still in the same country?"

Bima nodded. "Bali is.. ehm.. next to us," he explained. "Bali and Java Island is separated by the sea."

Rei's eyes widened. I crossed a sea?! His head suddenly throbbed more.

"You're very lucky to be alive," Bima continued, shaking his head in disbelief.

Yeah, I am. Rei admitted, mentally thanking his fate.

His eyes fell on the cupboard, at his beyblade. Bima followed his gaze, and stood up to take Driger and gave it to Rei. Lovingly, Rei stroke the white beyblade with his thumb.

"I'm sorry.. I.. uh.. cleaned each part of your beyblade," Bima said awkwardly. "I was afraid it was broken, so I checked it without your permission.."

Rei smiled. "It's okay. Thank you." He noticed the curious stare Bima placed on Driger. "So.. what do you think about Driger?"

Bima startled. "Ah! Yes.. it's very incredible! Each part.. I felt like I was holding something very powerful! Yet, it has such beautiful shape! It's a wonder that the wave didn't cause any damage on it! When I held it, I thought I could certainly feel something alive inside of it.. I don't know, but it's like Driger has a soul! And…" the boy suddenly stopped, looking bashful.

Rei laughed. "I'm glad you think so." He clasped Driger in his hands. "I'm so relieved it's okay.."

Bima smiled. "Yeah, I know. I'd feel the same for my beyblade, too."

Rei looked up at him. "You have one?"

Bima flushed. "Well.." he mumbled. "It's not as fancy as Driger.. but at least I'm still the best among all the beybladers in this village,"

"May I see?" Rei was interested. He never thought that such a small village would actually had beybladers. Bima pulled his beyblade from his pants' pocket and handed it to Rei. Gently, Rei examined it.

"This is a good beyblade," he commented. "I bet you have a strong defense, don't you?"

Bima looked at him in awe, and nodded. Rei returned it to him. "You spare with another bladders a lot?"

"Everyday, around four in the afternoon, all the bladders in this village would gather at the soccer field near my house," Bima said. "That's when we all battle each other."

"Everyday?" Rei said, astonished. "How many bladers are there?"

"Uhm.. let's say.. around thirty,"

Rei's eyebrows raised. "Wow. I thought this is a small village,"

"It is just a small fisherman village," Bima laughed. "But nearly all kids and teenagers are beybladers. We love beyblade."

Bima's last words made Rei stunned, as he remembered about his team. He sighed, his mind wondered whether they are all okay or not.

"What's wrong?" Bima called. Rei startled, and the smiled at the boy.

"Nothing." He hesitated. "How far is Bali from here?"

Bima stared at him, bewildered. ""You can't be serious! You want to go back to Bali?! It's still dangerous there! There could be another earthquake or tsunami!"

"My friends are there." And my heart is there, Rei silently added.

Bima was silent for a moment, but then asked to confirm, "The BBA Revolution?"

"Yes."

Bima nodded. "You must be worried," he said, and stood. "I guess.. I have to ask my father. If you want to go to Bali, you'll need to go to the nearest town and catch a bus to the harbor." He hesitated, and continued. "The problem is, this is a very small village, and no one has a car or a motor cycle to get you to the town. I'll ask my father if he can do something about that."

"I understand," Rei smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for causing you so many troubles. It's just.. they wouldn't know where I am right now, and I have no way to let them know immediately, so, I guess the only way left is that I have to go there."

Bima grinned. "Don't be sorry. We're happy to meet you. You're one of the best beybladers in the world, after all,"

He made his way to go out of the room, but Rei called him again. He turned in confusion. "Huh?"

"How old are you?" Rei asked simply. Bima raised one of his eyebrows.

"Fifteen. Why?"

Rei smiled in astonishment. "Nothing." He said. "I was predicting that you're probably the same age as Takao and Max," he smiled. "I was right, then,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The chilly breeze of the beach passed through Kai as the stoic Russian boy stepped his feet little by little on the sand. He heard clearly the sound of the waves singing like a lullaby. He gazed up to the sky, finding the starry sky smiled down at him.

They still didn't calm his heart.

The two-toned haired boy kept his pace until he reached a place where he had watched the sunset with his beloved nekojin at the first day he was here. The cape.

All he could see was darkness. Only the moonlight helped him figure out the way to go here. He gazed straight into the nothingness as he stepped at the edge of the cape, feeling the waves crept to his feet, leaving the tingling feeling lingered there. Slowly, he sat down, like the very first time he came to this cape, when Rei had told him a legend..

He sighed. He was completely alone now. There's only him, and the sound of the waves. Silence.

A word that he usually loved.

Yet, now he really hated silence.

There's no Rei to share this silence with. There's no Rei who usually filled the silence with his gentle toned voice, talking to him without Kai had to answer to make the nekojin understand that he was listening. There's no Rei who sometimes filled the silence with his warm embrace and soft kisses. Rei wasn't there with him.. and he couldn't help but felt lost.

Suddenly, Kai felt anger boiled up in his chest. Why? Why did fate have to be so cruel? Why did it let the tsunami happened when they were enjoying their vacation? Why did it take Rei away from him? Why didn't it give him another chance.. chance to find Rei and make everything right once again?

Why did Aryan have to be the one who was right? Why couldn't hope win against fate?

Kai buried his face in his hands, frustrated at himself, knowing that he wouldn't get the answers for what he asked. His eyes slowly closed, once again trying to picture Rei's smiling face, trying to drown himself in their own memories..

_Kai? What are you thinking about?_ Rei had asked.

_Lots of things,_ he had answered.

_It's getting cold outside, don't you want to go inside?_

Kai sighed heavily at the memory. The emotions he had been kept up since the tsunami occurred were now trying to get out from his chest. He breathed heavily, trying to suppress all the emotions back under his control as another memory flowed through his mind.

_Ponytail or braid?_ He had asked as his hands reaching for the untied hair of the nekojin.

And Rei smiled. _Up to you,_

A lone tear escaped from Kai's tightly shut eyelids. A shudder racked his body, as he inhaled deeply, a useless effort to control his emotions.

_If we go inside, will you still hold me like this?_ He had asked. _Even though it's warm inside?_

_Don't be silly. I will if you want me to._

A sob escaped his lips.

Rei's voice reverberated in his mind.

It's okay to cry, Kai.

And he broke down. A small howl of agony reverberated in his chest, as he started to sob harder. His tears streamed down his cheek fast. He silently thanked his luck that he was alone in that cape. He'd be damned if any other people find out that he finally broke down.

He was supposed to be the strong one, wasn't he? The stoic, firm and discipline leader of BBA Revolution Hiwatari Kai was supposed to be the strongest. The very least person to give up and broke down.

But, no. His source of strength and confidence wasn't here. His light, his guide wasn't here.

Rei wasn't here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei groaned in annoyance as he felt the wave of pain once again. He shuddered slightly, using the edge of the cupboard in his small room to keep his balance. Bima stood beside him, ready to catch him if he fell. Rei smiled at him, convincing the Javanese boy that he was completely okay.

"I think you'll need something to help you walk with. Maybe a crane… or something like that. I can ask my father to make one for you," Bima offered. Rei smiled and shook his head.

"I have to adjust myself with my condition as soon as possible if I want to go to Bali. You said it's quite a long journey from here," Rei said, and took a step towards the door, being very careful with each step. He let out a small groan when he felt the stinging pain.

"Well, yeah. The public transportation comes here once every four days. That means three days again from now. It'll take two hours from here to the nearest town, and then you can take a bus to Pasuruan, which has a harbor. It'll take around five hours or so. There, you can go together with the help supplies trucks that go to Bali once every five days. The trucks would take a ferry ship to Bali, which probably will take about an hour. After that, you can go with the truck that will go to the camp where your friends are." Bima explained.

"How can I find out which camp my friends are in?" Rei asked as he took another step.

"Well, I'm sure I can tell one of my friends to take care of you once you were there. He's a volunteer who goes to Bali to transport the help supplies from this village. The problem is, he can't speak English, let alone Japanese or Chinese, so you might have to use body languages to talk to him," Bima laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'll tell him what are you looking for, so he can help you without you have to explain everything."

Rei smiled. "Thanks. That'd be helpful,"

"By the way," Bima continued, "Since you look okay, do you want to go outside? I figured that fresh air would be great for you after being imprisoned in such small room,"

Rei chuckled. "Sure, why not. Where do you think I should go?"

Bima's eyes twinkled. "Actually, I want to take you to the soccer field where the beybladers always play at. It's nearly four, and I need to go there, anyway. But.." the Javanese boy suddenly hesitated. "Uhm.. it might not be interesting for you.. you know.. because our skills aren't that good. We're not professionals," he grinned sheepishly.

Rei nodded and smiled. "I'd love to see," his face brightened. His hand subconsciously reached for his pants pocket to feel Driger in it. "Let's go!"

Bima's grin widened in happiness. "Okay!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Bima!"

"Bima!"

There were immediate yells and calls when Rei and Bima arrived at the soccer field not too far from Bima's house. It was, after all, a small village.

Bima cheerfully greeted back, and said something to the kids and teenagers there. Rei could catch him mentioning his name, before all eyes of people in that field shifted to him.

"Rei?! Kon Rei?!!" and there went the hysteria. Rei suddenly found himself being surrounded by kids and teenagers. Enthusiastic boys, calling his name and asking him many things he couldn't even understand, girls squealing at his sight, and some children stare awestruck at him as if he was a ghost.

"Ehm.. I'm sorry.." Rei smiled sheepishly. "I can't understand what you're saying.." he glanced at Bima accusingly before said, "Why didn't you tell me that they would know me?"

Bima grinned. "Nobody doesn't know BBA Revolution, Rei. You and your friends are famous. You should realize that," and the boy laughed.

Rei rolled his eyes in amusement. "Okay.."

"Hey, hey..!" Bima suddenly yelled again at his friends, effectively drawing everybody's attention. He said something in his language to his friends, and the nest thing Rei knew was all the teenagers and kids were running back to battle each other again.

Rei turned to Bima. "What did you say?"

"I said that you were injured. And that you're her by accident, and that you came to this field to watch them blading. That's all," he shrugged, before grinned back. "I'll go and battle some people. You should see some battles. If you're tired, just call me and I'll take you back home."

Rei nodded.

So he stayed, looking in fascination at the bladers around him, battling each other. He looked intently at each battle, calculating each movement of the battling beyblades, smiling slightly when he found some actually talented teenagers and kids.

He still couldn't believe that beyblade was popular, even in this small village.

Looking at Bima battling another teenage boy, he couldn't help but remember the time when BBA Revolution sparred against each other. Takao versus Kai, he himself versus Max, Kai versus Max, Takao versus him, Takao versus Max… Kai versus him..

The last thought brought his memories back at the World Tournament two years ago, when he left BBA Revolution to join back with Baifuzu. His intent was to prove himself to the world: his strength, his determination. And to win against Takao in official battle. He knew that Max and Kai also left with the same reason as him.

But his battle with Kai was the hardest one for him.

He could remember clearly how his chest constricted painfully at the sorrow look on Kai's face when they faced against each other. He could remember clearly how determined he was—as Kai was also determined to win over him—to win, how their eyes would meet in the middle of the battle, blazing ruby and phoenix locked in intense heat of the battle. He could remember how relief he was when finally their battle was over. Although he had lost, he was glad he had used all his strength. Kai was, after all, much stronger than him. He had smiled, even though he noticed that Kai wasn't happy at all with his victory.

But it was something worth to remember, Rei told himself. That was the first time when they finally could understand the feelings they had for each other. That was what had made Kai's confession after the tournament. That was what had made Rei realized his feeling for the Russian boy.

"Hey, Rei? Are you okay?"

Rei blinked. His phoenix orbs met Bima's concerned black ones. He blinked once again, realizing that Bima had won his battle. His opponent looked disappointed. Rei smiled.

"That was a good one," he congratulate the Javanese boy. Bima flushed, and grinned. "You think so? Wow, I'm thrilled!" he laughed, and then scrutinized Rei's face. "You look exhausted. We should go back. It's almost sundown."

"Really?" Rei shifted his gaze to the sky. "I guess you're right."

Bima nodded, yelling something to the bladers who were still on the field. Some of the teenagers quickly approached Rei, and said something Rei didn't understand. He glanced at Bima, who grinned, and kindly translated, "They're really excited to meet you. They want you to come again tomorrow if you'll still be here,"

Rei smiled, and nodded. "Of course. I'll come,"

The teenagers cheered. As Rei and Bima walked away from the field, they waved enthusiastically. Rei chuckled. "Wow," was all he could say.

"Why?" Bima raised one of his eyebrows.

"It's surprising, I guess.." Rei shook his head as he laughed softly. "I never thought that Beyblade.. and BBA Revolution is that famous.. you know.. even a small village like this.."

Bima grinned. "Well, you guys are World Champions, after all."

Rei smiled. "I'm really happy to see them play with such spirits," he muttered absently. "It's like.. back when the first time I played Beyblade. I never thought about winning.. just the happiness and fun. But I think.. slowly, I've lost that feeling. The desire to win and prove myself overcame them." He shook his head. "Something I shouldn't allow to happen."

"Well," Bima began. "If you're talking about the breaking up of BBA two years ago.. I don't think it was something to be ashamed of. It's not a mistake to prove yourself, is it? What's important is that you still love it, no matter what. " Bima inhaled deeply. "Beyblade is your passion, isn't it?"

Rei smiled. "Well, although it's not the only passion, but.. you're right."

"It's not your only passion?" Bima turned to him curiously. "There's something else you really love other than blading?"

"Yeah, there is. It's not something else.. more like.. someone else," Rei chuckled. "I won't tell you who, though. Sorry, but.. it's a secret of BBA Revolution,"

Bima nodded. "I see. It's okay, I understand. Someone, huh? Well, you must have loved that person so much, then,"

Rei let out a gentle laugh, silently agreeing Bima's opinion.

My passion other than blading.. would only be him…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you find him?"

"No. He wasn't in that big field where the dead bodies either," Takao gasped desperately for air after running back and forth to the big field they went two days ago. Next to him, Max drank a bottle of water Hiromi had given him thirstily.

Hiromi scrutinized both boys in front of him, and then sighed. "He'd gone since I woke up this morning. He couldn't have gone somewhere far, right? There are adults who watched the camp all the entire night. They'd notice if Kai went outside the camp.."

"Hiromi-san!" Made's voice made them turned. They saw Daichi, Made and Aryan ran towards them.

"What's the matter?" Made asked worriedly. "Did Kai-san.."

"He's gone. I don't know.. he wasn't in the tent when I woke up this morning," Hiromi answered anxiously. "We've been looking for him since the last two hours.."

Made turned to Aryan. "Didn't you talk with Kai-san last night?"

Aryan nodded. "I just told him it's better if he left Bali for his team's safety. After all, we can handle the search for Kon," he shrugged. "Then, I told him to go back to the tent. I didn't know whether he went back or not, I was busy helping Ayu with some heavy containers,"

Max sighed. "He must be somewhere.."

"Wait a minute," Made said. "He couldn't have gone to the beach, could he?"

"Wouldn't the adults who kept watching last night notice him if he went outside the camp?" Hiromi cut her.

Made and Aryan exchanged look. "Well.. yes.." Made pursed her lips. "If he'd gone to the beach.. but.."

"But what?" Takao pressed in.

"If he'd gone to the cape.." Made trailed off. Aryan sighed. The others exchanged confused looks. "What?"

"There's a beautiful hidden cape," Aryan explained. "Nobody watched the path to go there, because the path wasn't obvious to strangers. It's kinda blocked by the trees and.. mangroves. Only local people knows how to get there.. unless.." Aryan glanced at Made. Made shrugged and averted her boyfriend's glance.

"Well.." she pouted slightly. "It's not my fault if Kon asked him to go there at their first day here to watch sunset.. it's a perfect place to watch sunset after all.."

Aryan raised his eyebrows. "Made, you know how dangerous it is now to go to the beach. Why didn't you tell him that?"

"Hey! I didn't even know he went there!" Made crossed her arms defensively. "I never thought he'd go there in this kind of situation,"

Aryan shook his head. "Never mind. I'll go with Gusti to look there for him. You stay here, and keep calm, alright?"

Max cleared his throat suddenly. "Anou.." he laughed nervously, pointing at the direction behind Made and Aryan. "I don't think it's necessary. He just came back, I think.."

Everybody turned to the direction Max was pointing. Kai was walking towards them, his expression stoic as usual. Made let out a relieved sigh.

"Kai! Where have you been?!" Hiromi called. "We were so worried!"

Kai glanced briefly at her. "The cape," he murmured. Made and Aryan looked at each other, confirming their suspicion.

"You should have told us or something like that.." Max sighed. "What did you do there?"

"I fell asleep, I guess." Kai muttered before turned to Made. "Any progress?"

Made's expression changed. "No.."

Kai nodded. "Just tell me if you find something." He mumbled before went in to the tent. The others sighed.

"Look at him.. he looks like a zombie," Takao said, shaking his head. "It's probably better if we go back.. we can get a better treatment for our wounds,"

"Yeah," Max agreed. "But Kai.."

"He's confused," Made said. "It's been very hard for him. He still held his hope in finding Rei alive. I can understand it. I want him to be alive, too. But it's almost two weeks since the tsunami, and the chance are…"

"Very close to zero," Aryan finished him.

As his team's voice diminished slowly, Kai sat down in the tent, closing his eyes. They were wrong, he thought. After last night, he had made a decision. A decision for BBA Revolution.. and also for himself.

A soft mewl startled him. His head jerked up, his eyes scanned the entire huge tent for the sound. Couldn't find anything, he relaxed back, thinking it was only his imagination. But the soft mewl came again, clearer than before. Kai straightened his position to take a better look.

And there it was, curled in his abandoned blanket. A little black and white kitten. Kai slowly reached out for the kitten, carefully caressing its fur. The kitten purred softly and wriggled under his fingers.

Kai found himself smiling softly.

Rei…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isumi: Ah! Ih! Uh! Eh! Oh!!

Ilde: There, the sixth chapter. Thank you very much for everybody who had read up till this point. Please, be kind and review!! –turns to Isumi- Cut it out, you shameless girl!

Isumi: They actually kissed! God, Ilde! I've been waiting for that as a YuuriWolfram fangirl! I think I can faint happily now…-faints-

Ilde: Idiot. How many time I have to tell you.. this is Beyblade section.. –rolls her eyes- She grows crazy now. Too hysterical.

Isumi: AAAAAAAAARRRGGHHH!! Readers! I beg you! Review! It'll complete my happiness! PLEASE!! OH! Just for your information, the flashback memories between Kai and Rei, you know, the one that Kai thought about when he was alone at the cape.. it's actually dialogues from my other fic: A Day for Kai and Rei. If you're really kind to me, please check it out and review!

Ilde: Yeah, yeah. Now go back to your unconscious state.

Isumi: I'd love to.. but! Just for a note.. I want to thank you for everybody who had read thus far, and PLEASE REVIEW!! Oh, Ilde.. did you thank KaisToaster already?

Ilde: I did. Just go back to you blissful faint. –watches Isumi faints- Alright, readers, for the next chapter: The journey to be together again began. Fate was indeed cruel, but it always had a hidden meaning beneath its action.

Isumi: Aaaahhh… fate.. how cruel you are.. for not letting me see the exact scene when they kissed.. damn that idiotic studio who created Kyou Kara MaOu for censoring the scene..

Ilde: Isumi, this is Beyblade section. Oh.. why don't you just let me do the talking?!

Isumi: Yeah sure whatever. Don't care about it right now. Ooooh…

Ilde: Anyway, readers, please stay tune for the next chapter! I'll try to make her work harder and pull her out of her hysterical state, I promise. Till then, Jaa na!!

Isumi: -sings- Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless aching need.. I say love, it is a flower, and you.. it's only seed.. Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snow.. lies the seed that's with the sun's love.. in the spring becomes the rose…


	7. Journey

Isumi: Minna-san, konnichiwa!! –cheers- I've decided to finish this fic first before I move on to my other fic.. and my new project… ehe, ehe, ehe….

Ilde: I can never relax with you.. –smiles at readers- Hello, readers. Hope you all doing well! Thank you so much for everybody who had sent us reviews for last chapter. They're wonderful!!

Isumi: Yep, you guys are absolutely amazing! –grins- Now, before I start babbling, Ilde, disclaimer, please!

Ilde: We do not own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, nor do we make any money from this fic. We only borrow the characters for fun from Takao Aoki and Madhouse, the geniuses who created such incredible yao-.. ups, I'm sorry! I mean, who created such incredible series like Beyblade.

Isumi: That'll do! Ahaha! So, everybody, I'm trying to improve my English, so, please, if you notice any linguistic mistake in this fic, tell me! Please be kind and patient, read through this chapter and pleeeeeeaaaassseeee… review! Everybody looooves reviews!!

Ilde: Then, without further ado, we present this seventh chapter for those who are still reading. Thank you so much! Isumi and I really are anjoying writing this fic. Hope you all enjoy it as much as we do!

Isumi: Read and review, please! –smiles- Enjoooy!!!

**Title : TSUNAMI**

**Author : isumi 'kivic'**

**Warning : Bad grammar, bad English, shounen-ai, KaiRei with a bit TakaoMax**

**Timeline : After G Revolution season**

**Summary : **_**If you love someone, you'll give everything in order to keep them safe. Even life seems really cheap for your love safety. But is that really what you wish? Is that really the best? Is that really true? Shounen-ai, KaiRei and a bit TakaoMax.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Let the token of water be in my hands_

_Even after engulfing all the flames_

_It still continues to flow, gently and broadly_

_I will reach its tranquility, always, someday, for sure,_

_With your hand in mine…_

_-Translation of Mizu no Akashi, Rie Tanaka-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre Seven: Journey

Rei carefully ran the comb he was holding along his untied hair; while Bima watched him, face a mixture of fascination and amusement.

"Why do you keep your hair so long like that?" the boy asked curiously. "I mean.. it must have been so much trouble to take care of it, right?"

"Not really," Rei answered, a smile on his face. "I like it, that's why I keep it long. I think it had become my trademark,"

"Yeah, it certainly had," Bima grinned. "You don't look like a girl, though. What a pity,"

Rei playfully glared at him. "Oh? And what was that supposed to mean?"

Bima clicked his tongue, and teased, "If you're a girl, I wouldn't mind dating you."

The comb was thrown towards Bima at the next second. Rei laughed as Bima unsuccessfully ducked from his 'attack'. Bima grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," the Javanese boy apologized, handing back the comb. Rei shook his head. "It's alright,"

Rei finished combing his hair, and slowly rose on his feet, glancing at the clock. Almost ten thirty in the morning. "What time will the public transportation come?" he asked Bima again.

"Around ten thirty." Bima replied. "Are you sure you want to go today? I mean.. your injuries are barely healed, and you're still easily exhausted. It's probably better if you wait a week or so."

"Then I'll make my team worried more," Rei said. "I'm sure they're already really worried about me right now."

Bima looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah, I understand." He smiled. "But it's necessary for me to escort you until Pasuruan, World Champion. You don't know the place, anyway," He teased, and Rei rolled his eyes.

Bima's father suddenly came. "Bima," he called. "Bus."

"Great. Come on, Rei," Bima gestured Rei to go. "We have to be quick,"

Rei nodded. He stopped in front of Bima's parents and stared at the two adults who were smiling down at him. Rei smiled gratefully, and said, "Thank you,"

Bima's parents nodded, smiling as they handed him a plastic bag. Curiously, Rei looked inside, and found some food and a bottle of drink.

"Bekal di jalan," said Bima's mother. "Hati-hati,"

Rei turned to Bima, who translated, "You can eat it on the way there. Do be careful,"

The nekojin looked up at the middle-aged woman, and smiled, expressing his endless gratitude. He was so lucky to meet Bima and his family. "I will," he replied. "Goodbye,"

A minibus was parked near the road. It was full of people. Rei and Bima got into it. There was no empty seat, but a girl suddenly got up on her feet, gesturing Rei to sit down on her seat. Bima nodded, mouthing, "You're injured," and pushed Rei to sit there.

Rei smiled at the girl thankfully. The girl smiled back, looking happy to have helped someone. Rei's eyes quickly took in his surrounding. Those people whose eyes met his smiled friendly.

Silently, Rei thanked his fate again to have landed in a place where people were friendly to strangers.

He sank back to his seat, and closed his eyes, not bothering himself with the noises and bad smells around him.

He'd meet Kai soon. Soon…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're going home,"

Kai's simple words successfully made his team's head snapped at him. Daichi and Takao gaped at him, Hiromi looked at him in confusion, and Max blinked his eyes repeatedly.

"What did you say?" Max carefully asked.

"We're going home," Kai repeated emotionlessly. "There's nothing more we can do here. We should go back to Japan and let the authorities do the search for Rei."

Max was taken aback. "Kai? Are you serious?" his voice trembled. "Are you giving up on him?"

Kai glared at the blonde boy. "Do we have anything worth to do here, Mizuhara?"

Max subconsciously took a step back when Kai called his last name. "Uh…" he looked confused and sad. "No.. not really.. but.."

"Aryan was right. Daitenji-san is right. It's dangerous here and we have to go back." Kai said, his eyes cold, showing no glint of receiving refusal. "Two days again, we'll head to Denpasar with the transportation that Made will arrange for us. She and Aryan will come to Denpasar, too, of course, to meet the Ambassador of Japan who will pick us up there. She will tell him what progress she had made on trying to find Rei."

"And?" Hiromi hesitantly asked.

"And they can leave the rest to the authorities." Kai replied.

Max balled his fist. "I.. I'm not really sure about this.." he whispered. Takao sighed, and clasped his hand around Max's.

Kai turned away fron his team and started walking away. Hiromi followed his movement with her sad eyes. She turned back to Max and Takao. Max was close to tears, and Takao held him in his arms now, muttering some words like "It'll be alright," and such, trying to comfort the blue-eyed boy.

"I feel horrible," Max mumbled. "To give up on Rei like this.."

"We're not giving up on him, Max," Hiromi said softly. "We will never. We will just leave the search for Rei to the authorities. Although the chance on finding him alive is.." she trailed off, but then continued, "Nonetheless, Kai is right. We need to get out of here in order to receive proper treatment for our wounds," she winced a little when she shifted.

Max's eyes shifted and stared at Takao's bandaged arms, which was still holding him, providing security and warmth. Concerns hit him all of a sudden. Hiromi was right. They need to get proper treatments. Maybe he wasn't hurt that badly, but Takao and the others are definitely in the worse state than him.

"Maybe," Daichi piped up. "Maybe we can ask Daitenji-san to release a search team for Rei. He's important for BBA Revolution, and I'm sure Daitenji-san wouldn't mind. He and Rei are just like father and son,"

"Daichi's right," Takao agreed. "And we can still keep up with the progress they will make about the search. It's better to be off of here,"

Max buried his face on Takao's chest, seeking more warmth to ease the guilt building up in his own chest. He suddenly wondered, if he felt so horrible on going home without Rei, how horrible Kai must've felt?

Little did he knew, that Kai's plan was different than what he'd thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The deafening roar of trucks and other vehicles made Rei closed his eyes. He was exhausted. True, he didn't do anything since he took the minibus from Bima's village to the nearest town, and then got into another bus to this town Bima had told him was named Pasuruan, but almost seven hours sitting in a crowded bus could be really exhausting. Especially when one was injured so badly like him.

They were standing in a big field now, waiting for Bima's friend to show up.

"This is Pasuruan," Bima said. "Now, we only need to find the help supplies trucks that are going to go to Bali. My friend promised to meet me here. He shouldn't be long.. ah! There he is!!"

Rei turned to the direction Bima was pointing at. There, he saw a boy with short, wavy, black hair walked towards them. He seemed to be a little older than Bima, Rei noticed. And maybe older than Rei, too.

"Hei, Bim!" the boy greeted. Bima beamed back at him, grinning cheerfully. They started talking in their own language that Rei couldn't understand. The Chinese boy stood there, watching and examining the boy Bima called 'friend'.

The boy wore a black T-shirt and blue jeans. His wavy hair was a mess. He had muscular body with tanned skin, almost as tan as Bima. His eyes were brownish black, and his grin was friendly.

"Rei, this is my friend, Angga. He'll help you to find which camp you should go to find BBA Revolution," Bima said, introducing his friend. Rei smiled, noticing the amazement and excitement spark in Angga's eyes. Angga eagerly shook hands with him.

"He's a big fan of BBA," Bima told Rei. Rei laughed, and nodded. I should have realize.. he thought in amusement. Apparently, Takao was right that they were indeed famous.

They followed Angga to a little complex near the harbor where all the volunteers stayed in that town. It was a big house, more like a dorm. There were so many people going in and out, some of them carrying heavy containers, some of them busy packaging food, bottles of clean water, medical supplies and even clothes into the containers. Rei noticed there was a long table where people came there to give things to send to Bali for the tsunami victims.

"Angga said that the trucks to Bali will go tomorrow," Bima said. "It seems we have to spend the night here. I might as well help as a volunteer," he grinned and patted Rei's shoulder. "You should rest, World Champion. You look exhausted,"

Rei smiled and nodded. The truth was, his head had pounding like mad since he stepped out of the bus when he and Bima arrived here. The pain from the wounds all over his body was piercing him. Sometimes he even needed to blink repeatedly because the intense pain was making his vision blurred. He followed Bima and Angga into a room.

The room was pretty big. It has six beds in it. Exhausted, Rei sat down on the edge of the bed. He smiled reassuringly when he received worried looks from Bima and Angga.

"I'm alright," he said. "Just tired. I think I'll be so happy if I can take a little nap now,"

Bima nodded. "Okay. I'll be at the reception table if you need me. Many people here speaks English, don't worry. You'll just have to guess which one." The Javanese boy laughed and walked outside. "See you later, Rei!"

Being left alone, Rei finally lay down on the bed. His head ached badly, the pain was excruciating. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to shove away the pounding headache, but it was no use.

An image of Kai flashed in his mind. He smiled longingly at the image, aching to reach out to the image, but every inch of his body felt too heavy to move.

With a fatigued sigh, Rei surrendered into the bliss of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eeh.. dia nggak pa-pa?" ("Eeeh.. is he okay?")

"Nggak tahu… badannya panas. Lukanya mungkin infeksi.." ("I don't know.. his temperature is really high. There's probably infection on some of his wounds..")

"Panggil dokter, gih. Kasihan.." ("Call a doctor or something. Poor him..")

Faint voices of girls and boys in a foreign language reached Rei's ears. He struggled to open his eyes, but it felt too heavy. He let out a painful moan, and felt somebody's hand shook his body.

"Kon Rei? Can you hear me? We'll get a doctor here soon for you, don't worry," it was a girl voice.

A doctor? Rei felt really sick. What happened to him? Why did he feel so awful all of a sudden?

He suddenly felt really thirsty.

"…Water.." he croaked. There was a hurried shuffling, and then a tug on his sleeve.

"Rei," Bima's concern voice. "Can you open your eyes?"

Rei groaned, but he forced his eyes open. He blinked away the blur on his vision, and saw some worried faces surrounding him, faces he didn't recognize, except Bima. There was a long-haired girl on his side, and Bima was next to her. On his other side, there was a boy, probably younger than him, looking at him worriedly. Next to him was another girl wearing a head cover, staring at him, radiating calmness from her feature.

"Here. Drink this." The head covered girl handed him a glass of water, her voice firm. He reached out for the glass, the long-haired girl supporting his back. He drank the water greedily, as if he hadn't drunk anything for days.

He looked at his surrounding, finding many people stood and stared at him in concern and curiosity. He shifted his look at Bima, confusion shone in his phoenix orbs.

"You have a fever," the head covered girl said. Rei noticed her voice as the girl's voice he heard earlier before he opened his eyes. "You probably have some infections on your injuries. Stupid Bima, he should've taken you to the hospital first before coming here," she glanced accusingly at Bima, who stared at Rei apologetically.

Rei smiled. "It's okay." He answered weakly. "It's my fault. I asked him to hurry," he closed his eyes, trying to clear his head from the pounding ache.

The head covered girl nodded, and said something to the boy next to her in a commanding tone. From the way she acted, Rei could guess that she, somehow, was respected between the volunteers. The boy next to her nodded and walked out of the room.

"You want to go to Bali, am I correct?" the head covered girl asked him again in formal tone. Rei looked at her, confused. "Uh.. yes. My team.. are there, and they would be worried sick about me right now,"

Once again, she nodded. "And I'll take it that Angga will take care of you until you find them," she threw a glance to Angga, who stood near Bima, looking confused and worried. "However," she continued. "The help supplies will go tomorrow, so you won't mind if I let a doctor in to check on your injuries now, will you?"

Rei shook his head and smiled. "No. Thank you. I'm sorry for causing such a scene,"

Unexpectedly, the head covered girl smiled back warmly. "Don't mention it. It's our job to take care of others," she said. "Get well soon, then. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare the help supplies for tomorrow. A doctor will come in to check on you shortly. Have a good rest. You'll need your energy,"

Followed by the long-haired girl, the head covered girl walked out of the room. The other people there also walked out, leaving Rei alone. Bima and Angga stayed there, looking worried.

"You okay?" Bima raised his eyebrows. Rei smiled, and winced when he moved. He groaned. "I hate this."

"Well, I don't blame you." Bima shrugged. "You were badly injured, after all. And my parents couldn't give you proper treatments, seeing how small and secluded my village is," he grinned.

Rei smiled and sighed, before leaned back. Gesturing to the door, he asked, "Who was that girl?"

Bima plopped down on the bed next to Rei's. "The girl wearing head cover? She's Putri. She's the head of the girl volunteers. She looked a bit scary when she's serious, but she's really kind."

Rei shifted uncomfortably, his wounds were aching again. Angga said something, making him looked up and saw a middle-aged man walked in, a friendly smile on his face. He wore a pair of trousers and a white shirt, but Rei could guess that he was the doctor.

"Hello," the man greeted. "Someone called and said you need my help," he quickly examined Rei's state with his eyes and shook his head as he started to pull out medical tools from his briefcase. Carefully, he helped Rei sat up and removed his shirt, revealing bandaged chest and arms.

"Hmm.. broken ribs, broken arms.. you have a long gash on your stomach and thigh, minor injuries everywhere.. wow, that's another long gash on your foot.." The doctor started to murmur as he carefully opened the bandage on Rei's body. "You'll need a good rest tonight. You should stay on bed for two weeks before going anywhere,"

Bima snorted. "No use to tell a determined blader, doctor," he teased. Rei laughed softly. The doctor smiled in amusement.

"I need to go to Bali tomorrow," Rei told the doctor. "I need to tell my friends that I'm alright. They must be really worried,"

"I have no doubt. BBA Revolution?" the doctor said, and Rei nodded.

"Well, then, all you need to do now is rest so you can go tomorrow. Good thing the infections aren't serious. Whoever gave you the first aid must've been really good." The doctor stated. Bima beamed at his words, looking happy and proud.

The doctor proceeded to change all bandages on Rei's body, and then gave him some medicines he had to take that night, including those that will bring down his fever. After that, he left with a satisfied smile. Bima and Angga followed him, saying something about preparing the help supplies and helping other volunteers.

Rei lay back down, his mind wandered off. He thought about Kai, and about his friends, BBA Revolution: Takao, Max, Daichi, Hiromi. He remembered about Made, and wondered if the girl survived the tsunami. The thought made him shivered, fear crept up his mind.

What if one of his friends didn't survive? What if Kai didn't..?

He shook his head quickly.

No, he convinced himself. They must be all right. They have to be.

He had faith in them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A soft mewl emanated from the small black and white kitten in Kai's arms. The kitten nuzzled Kai's chest lovingly, purring as Kai ran his fingers along her fur and scratched her ears.

"Meow.."

"Kitty-cat," Kai muttered. "Where's Rei? Do you know?"

As if understood what Kai said, the kitten looked up and blinked innocently before letting out another mewl. The corner of Kai's mouth twitched up slightly.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I know you don't know."

"Meow.."

Kai sighed. The kitten reminded him so much of his nekojin.

That's right. His nekojin. Rei was his. That wouldn't change. No matter what. Rei was his. And he was Rei's. That wouldn't change, either.

The kitten purred softly as she wriggled.

"Rei would love to see you," Kai mumbled subconsciously, his mind wasn't really thinking about the kitten. The kitten mewled again softly, as if answering Kai.

"Kai-san?" Made voice came from his back. Kai stopped his fingers' movement and turned back a little to see the Balinese girl. Made sat down next to him, noticing the kitten in Kai's arms.

"You miss him," It was a statement. Kai ignored it, and his fingers started to move again. A loud purr emitted from the kitten. Made sighed, and pulled her feet to hug them close to her body.

"I'm sorry I can't help you more, Kai-san. If only I knew other ways to find him.." she trailed off.

"Hn." Kai only reacted slightly. Made glanced at him, and smiled bitterly.

"We will find him," Made said. "I don't know how long it'll take.. but we'll find him. Right, Kai-san?"

"Hn."

Made shifted. "You know, Kai-san.. Kon often wrote to me about you," she said softly, and Kai glanced at her slightly. "At first, he only wrote about how amazing your blading skill is.. and how stoic and emotionless you were. But later on.. he started to write how you actually cared about others, and how you comforted him when he lost Byakko for the second time.."

Kai turned to her in surprise. "You know?"

Made smiled. "He's my best friend,"

Kai shrugged.

"He wrote to me one day that he realized he had fallen for you," Made continued. "I knew he was confused about his own feelings.. but I didn't really know how to handle something like that.. when was it happen? Oh, yeah… some time before the breaking up of BBA."

Kai momentarily stopped his fingers' movement again, but then decided not to reply Made's story.

"The next letters I received.. I dare say that every letter at least told me something about you. Probably that's why I ended up become your fan.." Made chuckled. "And then.. one day, not long after his battle with you in the World Tournament, it came. The letter that told me about you two realized each other's feelings. It was a letter full of happiness.. yet also sadness. He was sad because he couldn't stay with you for long."

Kai's mind wandered back to Brooklyn and Garland and his team..

"And I received more letters about how he missed you badly," Made went on. "Not long after I heard about your first battle with Brooklyn, I received another letter. It was the first time I received a letter like that from Rei. I could see clearly that he was frantic and worried sick about you. He told me he couldn't find you anywhere, and how he had to train with his new beyblade to beat Brooklyn's team, and how he wanted you to join him and the others again.. oh, and he was a little jealous of Takao, too."

One of Kai's eyebrows rose. Rei? Jealous? Of Takao? That was new.. he was the one who usually jealous of everything he thought too much close to his nekojin..

"I received another frantic letter after your second battle with Brooklyn, which you won, if I remember correctly,"

Kai's mind flew to Dranzer this time. Another painful memory.. he thought bitterly.

"He was really worried and frustrated. He said you wouldn't say anything to anyone, including him. He was afraid he'd lose you. He was scared that you'll do something stupid… and he was very jealous at Takao that time. He didn't mad at him, but he said it was hurt not knowing whether you're actually his or not."

My stupid koneko… Kai's eyes softened.

"And.. a week later, another letter came, announcing about you two became a couple. Officially, he had written." Made smiled, amused. "That was probably the happiest letter I've ever received from him. That must have been the happiest moment in his life."

Kai smiled slightly at the memory. Made caught the smile, and grinned.

"Isn't it nice to remember something happy?" she said, trying to be cheerful. She rose to her feet, and said, "We won't give up. We'll find him. And I'm sure he misses you badly right now.. that nekojin. See you later, Kai-san."

And she left. Once again, Kai was alone, only accompanied by a small kitten in his arms. Slowly, Kai closed his eyes, recalling another calming, loving smile he loved so much.

"Rei.." he muttered softly, lovingly. "I love you.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei never liked thunderstorm. He had hated it since the first time he could remember anything. Not only he hated the loud, crashing thunders that deafening his sensitive hearing, he also hated the rain that came with it. He hated being wet, and he hated being trapped inside whenever a thunderstorm was going on. No, Rei wasn't scared or terrified, really. He just hated it.

And now, as he looked outside through the window at the heavy raining and listened to the chasing thunders, he found that he hated the thunderstorm even more.

The Ferry ship that supposed to go to Bali today was cancelled until tomorrow because of the thunderstorm. Rei was very disappointed and angry, although he managed to keep his anger at bay so he wouldn't start to yell at someone. He couldn't hide his disappointment well enough, though, seeing that the volunteers who happened to pass him—he was sitting in the huge dining room near the window—always gave him pats on his shoulders, or simply offered him a cheering smile.

Bima and Angga had been busy with the volunteers' job. Rei remembered Bima told him last night that he wanted to join as a volunteer here in Pasuruan, but he couldn't because he was needed in his village. That's why, he was left alone wandering around, not knowing what to do. He had tried to offer anything he could help the volunteers with, but they simply told him to rest because of his injuries.

And here he was, sitting in front of the window, staring and cursing at the thunderstorm. He had decided that thunderstorm was the thing he hated the most in the world. He sighed in disappointment as he thought about his teammates. He had hoped last night that today, or probably tonight, he'd be able to meet them.

Apparently, the thunderstorm didn't want to wait until tomorrow and chose to ruin Rei's hope instead.

He glanced at the clock: three in the afternoon. He sighed. He knew it was risky to board on a ship in a storm like this.. but he couldn't help but admit that he wouldn't mind. He just wanted to see his friends again.. Takao, Max, Daichi, Hiromi, Made… he just wanted to know that they're okay.

And of course, the person he wanted to meet the most: Hiwatari Kai.

He wanted so desperately to be in Kai's arms again, to relish the warmth and the loving aura Kai always gave him whenever he embraced the ruby-eyed Russian. He wanted to rain the expressionless face with his kisses, he wanted to feel the soft lips Kai possessed again. He wanted… no, he needed to be on Kai's side. He needed Kai, and he knew that Kai, in the other hand, needed him, too.

Rei sighed heavily, fingers subconsciously ran along his untied hair. He hadn't bothered to ask any of the busy volunteers to give him hair ties. He simply just comb his hair as usual and let them fell gracefully on his back and legs, long as they were, and earned some envious sighs and blissful squeals of some girl volunteers.

"Kon Rei?" Rei turned when he heard someone called his name. He found himself face to face with the head covered girl from the previous day. The girl was smiling friendly, handing him a piece of paper. Rei accepted it, all the way knitting his eyebrows as he tried to remember the girl's name.

"That is the list of the tsunami victims that I received not long ago. Bima helped me to check on them. That…" she gestured at the paper Rei was holding. "… is part of the South Evacuation Camp's list, which apparently had your teammates' names on."

Rei's eyes widened, and he quickly bent down at the paper to check every single name written on there. He let out a relieved and happy gasp as he read the BBA Revolution's member on it: Kinomiya Takao, Tachibana Hiromi, Mizuhara Max, Sumeragi Daichi..

Rei's eyes fell on the last name.

Hiwatari Kai.

He felt tears welled up beneath his eyelids. He inhaled deeply, willing the tears not to fall, and looked up to see the head covered girl before him. "Thank you," he croaked. "Thank you so, very much."

The girl nodded. "Just a little help. Bima and I thought it might help to relax you a little, knowing that they're alive and well," she smiled, scrutinizing his face. "How's your fever?"

Rei smiled. "I think I'm fine now. Thank you. I'll be in a good state to go tomorrow."

The girl nodded. "Just don't force yourself. Now, please excuse me. I have to go." She flashed Rei a reassuring smile as she walked away, out of the dining room.

"Ah! Wait!" Rei called. The head covered girl halted and turned a little. "Yes?"

"Bima told me your name last night.. but I forgot it already," Rei smiled sheepishly. "Would you mind.. tell me your name?"

The head covered girl looked surprised for a second, but quickly regained her composure. "Putri," she said, smiling. "I'm happy to meet you, Kon Rei,"

Rei nodded, smiling, thinking that he had made so many new friends in this past week.

"Glad to meet you, too, Putri,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night passed, and the morning came again.

The fresh smell of the wet ground greeted Kai when he walked out of the tent. The Russian looked up at the sky, noticing how bright it was after the storm last night. Kai sighed heavily, remembering that today, the BBA Revolution would go to Denpasar and meet the Ambassador of Japan who would pick them up there, and bring them to Jakarta, and before they knew it, they'd be back in Japan shortly.

His team was exhausted, Kai noticed, after days of searching. But it would end today, he added silently. They'd be safe, and the search for Rei would be continued by the competent hands.

"Kai-san!"

Kai turned to see the Balinese girl he had grown to tolerate with her boyfriend, whom Kai still held a dislike upon. He nodded slightly at Made to acknowledge her.

"I bring some food," Made said, trying to sound cheerful. "Are the others up yet?"

Kai only shrugged. Made smiled.

"Well, they'd better be. There many things that are needed to be done before we go to Denpasar this afternoon. It'll take two hours full from here, and the flight is at one in the afternoon. Aryan and I will be escorting you guys to Denpasar, and my uncle will drive us there. There's no problem with that, right? Kai-san?"

"Hn," was all Kai said. Made nodded and walked inside the tent, leaving Aryan only with Kai. The older teen smirked at Kai.

"So.. you've decided?" there was a mocking tone in his voice. "You'll be leaving today," he stated after a moment of thoughtful face.

Kai gave him a slight "Hn."

Unexpectedly, Aryan held out his right hand to Kai, indicating that he wanted to shook hands with the BBA leader. Kai glared at him, but he only shrugged without withdrawing his hand.

"I will promise," Aryan said, glaring back at Kai. "I promise that I'll try my best to help to find Kon Rei for you and BBA Revolution. Dead or alive."

Kai snorted. But there was a glint of approval in his ruby eyes. The glint was caught by the Balinese boy, who grinned.

"So?" he asked.

Kai shrugged, and took Aryan's hand.

"Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei gazed at the huge Ferry ship.

He was standing next to a big, yellow-painted truck carrying numerous containers. The driver—apparently an adult who was also a volunteer—was talking to another adult. Bima stood next to him, looking proud and sad at the same time.

"So.." Rei began. Bima grinned.

"I guess this is goodbye, then," the Javanese boy said, not being able to hide the sadness in his eyes. Rei smiled.

"Let's try not to make it goodbye for good," the nekojin patted Bima's shoulder. "I will try to come again and meet you and the others at the village. I might send you letters, too."

Bima grinned widely. "Thanks. It's really an honor to meet you, World Champion. But I'm much more happier to know you and be your friend." He meant every word, and Rei knew it.

"Say goodbye to everybody. At the village.. and the volunteers, too. Tell them, I'm so grateful to meet them," Rei added.

Bima nodded.

The driver waved at Rei, gesturing him to jump in to the truck. Rei nodded, and turned to face Bima. He held out his right hand, which Bima immediately took. Both boys shook their hands.

"Thank you for everything." Rei said; his phoenix eyes twinkled gratefully.

Bima smiled. "It's nothing. Really. I'm glad to be able to help you."

Rei's smiled widened. "Until we meet again, then,"

"Until we meet again," Bima agreed.

The nekojin ran towards the passenger seat in the truck and jumped in. He closed the door, but then poked out his head to see Bima approached him. Both boys smiled.

"Tell your parents 'Thank you'," Rei said as the truck roared alive. Bima nodded, grinning widely.

"I will! Don't worry! Be careful on the way there! I wish you luck!"

"Goodbye, Bima!"

"G'bye, Rei!!"

And the truck swiftly took him into the Ferry ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ngurah Rai airport was not really busy. There were only some flights to Jakarta today, and the BBA Revolution would take the flight at one in the afternoon.

When their flight was called, Hiromi quickly stood and pulled Made into a tight hug. "I definitely will miss you!" she cried.

Made hugged her back. "Me, too, Hiromi-san," the Balinese girl sobbed. The days she had spent together with the BBA Revolution had formed a strong bond between them, especially Hiromi and her, seeing that they were the only girls among the boys. She had helped the BBA not because they were important bladers of the world, but because she had come to think them as her best friends.

Hiromi nodded, still hugging her tightly. "We will visit," she promised. "Someday."

"That'll be fun," Made chuckled, tears overflowing. "And when that time comes, I promise I'll show you the true beauty of our island,"

The two girls parted. Made smiled at Daichi, who grinned at her. Aryan and Takao did a high five, and Max, without hesitating, hugged Made and Aryan both.

"Thank you for everything," he smiled forlornly. "Can't imagine if you guys weren't here."

"Don't mention it," Aryan smiled. "Really, it's our pleasure."

"Just promise you guys will come again someday," Made added.

Max nodded. "Of course. We haven't really seen Bali, anyway!"

Another call for their flights reverberated throughout the building, making them startled. "Attendants for flight NJ-675 to Jakarta.."

"We'd better get going, huh?" Takao poked Aryan on the ribs. "Take care, you two. Thanks a lot."

Aryan smiled. "You guys, too. Be careful."

Followed by Aryan and Made's gaze, the BBA Revolution walked towards the gate, where a woman checked their boarding pass and allowed them in.

Daichi slumped in his comfortable seat the second he found it. "Aah! So tired.." he murmured. Hiromi slumped on his side, eyes still red because of crying.

"I wonder how many hours we'll need to reach Jakarta," Takao said as he sat down on his seat in front of Hiromi and Daichi's. Max settled down comfortably next to him and yawned.

"Probably an hour or so?" the blue-eyed boy guessed. The plane started to vibrate, indicating that they were taking off. "It's not really far, right, from here to Jakarta? What do you think, Kai?"

Silence. Not even a single "Hn," came from the seat in front of Takao and Max's, where Kai was supposed to be.

Max frowned. "Kai?"

No answer. Takao knitted his eyebrow a lunged forward to see the stoic Russian..

…who wasn't in his seat.

Takao gasped in horror.

"What?" Hiromi asked curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Kai's not here!" Takao said in panic. Max gaped. "What do you mean he's not here? He was definitely with us…" he trailed off. Takao looked at him in disbelief.

"He was with us!" Hiromi cried. "Daichi sat next to him when we were waiting for our flight, remember?"

"Yeah, I did!" Daichi convinced. "Expressionless as usual, but he was there with us!"

Max grasped Takao's hand. "Did anybody notice that he was with us when we passed the gate?"

No answer. Max let out a frustrate sigh and slapped his own forehead.

"He must've stayed!" Takao said, looking outside the window and examining the growing smaller airport. "That idiot! He didn't want to leave without Rei! He wanted us to go, but he didn't plan to go with us!"

Hiromi gasped. "What should we do?" her voice trembled.

"It's too late. We can't stop the plane!" Daichi added.

Max sighed. "There's nothing we can do.." he said, following Takao's gaze and looked at the now tiny dot airport.

"Kai.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tbc!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ilde: -cheers- Yaaay!! Finally we have reached this point! Isumi-chan! I'm so proud of you!!

Isumi: Kyaa! Thank you Ilde!- teary eyes- I know you care about me!

Ilde: Of course I do.. you're my other self, you stupid, idiot, hysterical girl!-glomps Isumi- I love you no matter how stupid and crazy you are!

Isumi: -sweatdrops- Well, thanks.. that's ..euh.. definitely touching..-rolls her eyes- Anyway! Readers! Thanks very much for reading up to this point! It won't be long before Kai and Rei meet, I promise! Don't you worry, they are destined to be together..

Ilde: That's why, please review and stay tune! We'd love to hear your comments and your constructive criticism. If you want to flame us..

Isumi: You're welcomed! I'm serius! Ilde loves bonfire! She'll protect me from the flames! –giggles-

Ilde: We really enjoy writing this fic, and we hope you enjoy reading it, too! Thank you so, very very much for reading, and…

Isumi: Please, REVIEW!!! As for the next chapter..

Ilde: ..which will be Chapter eight: Waiting is always hard, but it will worth it. Gratitude and thankfulness for the chance that fate had given him.

Isumi: Okay! As for the pronunciations: Angga is pronounced as Ang-Ga, Putri is pronounced as Puh-Tree. And.. I just realized.. that.. I ..lied!! I lied to you, readers!! There'll be only nine chapters for this fic. The tenth one is an epilogue, so.. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… I just forgot..-cries-

Ilde: There, there.. don't blame yourself. Forgive us, readers. Please stay tune! Isumi, let's sing! We've reached thus far, let's celebrate it!

Isumi: Yay! Okay!

I&I: -sings- Totemo korae kirenai yo, zutto soba ni ite hoshii, mugendai no hoshizora.. ima mo boku wa miteru no.. itsumo, issho ni ita, kaze no fuku basho….!! Long live KaiRei!!!


	8. In The End

Isumi: Minna-san! –giggles- Yahhooo!! Gomen, gomen, my KaiRei spirit is a little bit wavering right now. In fact, I'm a little bit down since I've been homesick for a while.. –shrugs- but guess what? I will keep writing! –determined-

Ilde: Yes you will, because if you don't, I really will throw you into the freezing pond outside.

Isumi: -gasps- Ilde! Meanie!

Ilde: Uhm. Readers, we present the eighth chapter for you. Please, read through this chapter and please be kind to us.. and review!

Isumi: Yes, readers, your reviews would help me go through this homesick phase.. –sniffs- Ilde, I miss everyone in Indonesia..

Ilde: That's what you've got if you keep listening to a song, which lyrics are about home. –rolls her eyes- Oh, yeah, gotta do my job. Here is the diclaimer: Isumi and I do not own Beyblade and all its property. They are all belonged to Madhouse and Takao Aoki-sensei. Let's give those genius people applause for making such an incredible series like Bakuten Shoot Beyblade.

Isumi: And.. here goes the eighth chapter. This chapter is dedicated for my best friends in Indonesia. Oh, and my beloved family, which I pray with all my heart that they would never find out that I write shounen-ai fics.. I'd be dead if they found out..

Ilde: To think that you actually didn't give your fics in your computer in Indonesia password.. what if they found out while you're away?

Isumi: Don't wanna think about it..-shudders- Ah! Enjoy the chapter, readers! I looooove this chapter, because.. hehehe.. just read and find out why I do love it..

Ilde: Enjoy!

**Title : TSUNAMI**

**Author : isumi 'kivic'**

**Warning : Bad grammar, bad English, shounen-ai, KaiRei with a bit TakaoMax**

**Timeline : After G Revolution season**

**Summary : **_**If you love someone, you'll give everything in order to keep them safe. Even life seems really cheap for your love safety. But is that really what you wish? Is that really the best? Is that really true? Shounen-ai, KaiRei and a bit TakaoMax.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There'll come a day when you're losing your way_

_And you won't know where you belong.._

_They say that home is where the heart is.._

_So follow your heart, and know that you can't go wrong.._

_-Your Heart Will Lead You Home, OST Tigger Movie-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre Eight: In the End

Gazing at the taking-off plane he was supposed to be in, Kai's eyes softened a bit. He could picture in his mind how panic his teammates would be once they realized that Kai wasn't with them.

"Is this really okay?" Aryan's voice came from his back. Turning his head slightly, Kai's gaze fell upon the Balinese boy. Aryan looked back at him, his expression unreadable. Kai shrugged, and turning his gaze to the now already flying plane.

"Made would so kill me.." Aryan sighed. "Wait here, I'll look for her."

Kai listened as Aryan's footsteps became fainter, knowing that the Balinese boy had left him. He sighed, half-relieved and half-guilty. He felt a little bit guilty to his friends, for not telling them the true plan he had resolved on the night he spent at the cape.

Aryan was right, he had thought. Staying in the island longer would be bad for his teammates. They were all injured and they needed proper treatments. Not to mention the possibilities of later earthquakes, or worse, tsunamis. Kai couldn't, no, he wouldn't let his friends stayed longer with all the stakes. However annoyed he often was whenever he was with them, they were still his best friends.

But then again, he refused to leave without Rei. Or at least, without knowing the certainty of Rei's status. He had to know. He couldn't leave and have his mind plagued with the absence of the nekojin everyday. He had to know, to be sure.

"Kai-san!" a shock voice belonged to a certain Balinese girl Kai had become familiar with exclaimed. "I can't believe this! How come?! Everyone must've been panic by now!"

Kai turned to the dancer, his eyes blazing with determination. Made gave him a half-hearted glare, and then glared at her boyfriend. "Aryan, you, too! You're in this, right? I can't believe you did this.. distracting everybody's attention including me.. just to let Kai-san stay! You know fully how dangerous if he stay here!"

Aryan pulled a defensive face. "Made.. I can explain, stop shouting. Everybody's looking at us.."

"No." Made's voice was firm, and she turned to the stoic Russian. "Kai-san, please explain."

Kai stared directly into her brown eyes, his ruby ones gleamed with unreadable emotions as he spoke in a concrete tone, "I will not leave without Rei."

Made was taken aback. She looked back at the ruby eyes, but was unable to read the blazing ruby orbs. She sighed, glancing at her boyfriend. She was a little surprised at the understanding eyes Aryan had on Kai. Restraining the urge to sigh again, she nodded solemnly.

"I understand," she smiled. "If you want to stay, it's your choice, then. I won't stop you." She inhaled, willing her nervousness to waver. "Anyway, we should head back now. We don't want to be late. The food and help supplies should come today, after tomorrow's delay,"

Aryan nodded. "Let's go, then."

In silence the three teenagers headed out of the Ngurah Rai airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei gingerly stepped on the deck of the Ferry ship.

The wind blew his untied hair gently, earning him some admiring glances and envious gazes from people around him. He felt dizziness suddenly attacked him, so he quickly reached the nearest seat on the deck.

Letting the breeze playing with his hair, Rei sighed. He listened to the voices of foreign languages he didn't understand, mixed with teenagers' laughs and some adults ordering tones. He gazed up at the bright, blue sky, catching sights of some big, white birds soaring proudly over the ocean.

His breath hitched at the sudden wave of pain on his chest. Raising his hand to rub his bandaged chest beneath his plain, white shirt he had been given at the volunteers' dormitory, he inhaled deeply, trying to ease the pain.

"Hey, you okay?" a teenager—apparently another volunteer—stopped by his side with a concern look on her face. Rei smiled and nodded. The teenager nodded back, and said, "Just tell one of us if you need anything,"

"Of course. Thank you,"

Rei threw his gaze to the calm, dark blue ocean water. He shuddered a little when he remembered how frightful the ocean could be when it's throwing its anger and wrath.

How ironic.. Rei thought, as he felt a small smile crept up on his face. This ocean water had taken me from him.. yet, it also is the one that will bring me back to him..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Late in the afternoon, the three teenagers had gone back to the South Evacuation Camp.

"Back here again.." Made inhaled deeply, obviously tired. "Aryan, I'll go take a look on how's everybody doing. You can take a nap or just rest, you've driven a long way from Denpasar."

Aryan nodded, looking exhausted. "I'd appreciate some time to take a nap.." he yawned. "By the way, Hiwatari, what's your plan now? Do you want to go back to the tent, or.."

"I'm going to the cape." Kai cut him. Apparently, the stoic Russian didn't want to linger around the camp anymore. Aryan and Made exchanged glances warily.

"Kai-san, you do know that the cape is not safe at the moment, do you?"

"I don't care," Kai replied coldly. "And it's none of your business."

With that, the leader of BBA Revolution strode over the path to the cape.

Made sighed, fingers fidgeting with he shirt. "I really can't understand him.."

"He's a jerk," Aryan mumbled, smirking. "But I think I can understand his feelings right now. After all, it happened to me once. Not knowing where your beloved one is.."

Made smiled, intertwining their fingers. "Well, I found you," she said softly. "And, yes.. I think it's understandable that you know his feelings right now.. will you explain it to me, then?"

Aryan squeezed her hand lovingly. "He's devastated.." he said, gazing at the path Kai had just walked on. "He's torn between his own belief. He wants to believe that Kon Rei is still alive… yet, deep down, he must know how small the chance is. Kon is likely gone forever.. which is the same as dead,"

Made raised one of her eyebrows, giving Aryan a warning glare. "I told you, we won't give up. How small the chance is.."

"There's always a possibility that he's alive somewhere. Yes, you've told me million times, Made. I'm merely telling you what's in Hiwatari's head now."

Made punched his shoulder playfully. "Anyway, I'll go now. You should take a nap, before the trucks come and we're going to be busy again."

The two teenagers parted with a tight hug, and headed towards different direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai's feet sunk deeper to the sand as he slowly sat down on the cape. The exact same spot as he had sat before.

He closed his eyes, letting his mind to empty itself. He needed to start to think clearly. He had to empty his mind. He needed to let his brain to relax a bit.

So he stayed still, listening to the sound of the waves chasing each other, to the cries of the birds soaring proudly over the sea, to the wind breathing softly, playing with the leaves of the strong coconut trees and his hair..

"Meoww??"

Startled, Kai opened his eyes and turned to find the black and white kitten he had found earlier.

"Meow?"

Kai smiled softly. "Bad kitten," he whispered, taking the kitten into his arms. "Did you follow me here?"

"Meoow.." the kitten nuzzled his chest, trying to look for more warmth. Kai's eyes glazed with longing for a moment, but then, he threw his gaze to the ocean again.

The sun was setting.

"_She said.. that if you kissed someone in front of the setting sun in this cape.. your love would stay eternal."_

"_For us, it will."_

Kai closed his eyes at the memory of their first time watching the sunset together in this exact cape.

How ironic.. he grimaced. In the end.. even though the love stays eternal.. we're not allowed to be together..

The stoic Russian gazed faraway to the ocean…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trying hard keep his balance, the Chinese boy slowly stumbled to the edge of the deck.

The naughty breeze playfully tossed his untied hair to every directions that he finally raised his hand to keep his hair out of his face. Gazing at the endless horizon, he noticed the sun was setting.

A longing smile played on his face.

It wouldn't be long, he told himself. Soon, very soon.. I would meet him..

The Chinese blader closed his eyes serenely, picturing a certain stoic Russian with dual toned hair in his mind. His smile widened slightly.

"…Kai.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai's head snapped up. He gasped slightly, quickly scanning the quiet surroundings. It was dark, of course.. but..

Didn't he just hear..?

"…Rei..?"

And the next second, the Russian dashed in a furious pace towards the camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isumi: Ah! Ah! Hahahahaha!! That's all for now, folks! –grins- Cliffhanger! Oh, the suspense!!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH –laughs evilly- I'm such an evil girl! So, just keep guessing and guessing! BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!! Till next chapter!!

Ilde: -throws mighty glare at Isumi-

Isumi: -shudders- Oops! I lied! Ahahaha.. Sorry for interrupting… I just can't help it.. XD Enjoy!! I'm so sorry…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Made!"

The voice was familiar, but the urgent tone in the shout.. and the fact that the owner of the voice was shouting just to call her was what had made Made's head turned to the source of the voice quickly.

"Kai-san?" she raised her eyebrows at the sight of running Russian. Feeling a little bit shock at the unusually running Kai, she shook her head. "What's wrong? Why the sudden rush..?"

"Rei.." Kai panted slightly, quickly gaining back his coolness. "The search for Rei.. how's it going?"

Made immediately lowered her gaze. "Uhh.. I'm sorry, Kai-san.. but there's nothing new.. there's still no trace of him we could find…"

Kai stilled for a second, and then gritted his teeth, clearly disappointed. Made looked at him, curious. "What's wrong? Did someone tell you something about Rei? Why were you rushing like that?"

Kai glanced back at the Balinese girl, and sighed, not bothering to mask his disappointment. "Nothing. I was just.."

"Meeow.."

The soft mewl distracted both teens from the conversation. Kai turned to the kitten, startled on finding that the kitten had followed him back to the camp. Made looked at the kitten with unreadable expression, as if looking at a weird, new-discovered animal.

"Kai-san? Does she follow you everywhere?" Made raised her eyebrows. "Is she trying to tell you something? Is it why you were in a rush?"

"I don't know." Kai muttered. "I thought.. I thought I heard his voice…" his voice was barely a whisper, but apparently, Made heard him. The Balinese girl looked at him in concern.

"Kai-san.."

"Never mind." Kai turned around and walked away, going back to the path to the cape. Made forlornly followed him with her gaze, before sighed and went back to her job.

Hearing Kon's voice? Made shook her head. Kai-san must be very devastated.. maybe it's not a good idea for him to stay here..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night came quickly. The sky was bright, with full moon and stars, and everybody at the South Evacuation Camp was relaxed.

Made yawned. She was just awoken from her nap by the roaring sounds of trucks coming from the direction of the road. She barely managed to ruffle her hair into a more arranged state when her boyfriend came in.

"Made? Help supplies trucks have come. Are you coming to help?"

Made nodded, giving up on trying to sort her hair. Aryan chuckled at the sight of his messy girlfriend. Made glared playfully at him, poking him on the ribs.

Together, the two teenagers proceeded to the coming trucks. There were already three help supplies trucks parked in front of the camp, surrounded by local adults and teenagers, helping each other to take the heavy containers down. Without hesitation, Made and Aryan threw them selves into the busy surroundings.

Made easily opened a container, quickly helping the other six girls to sort out the help supplies. Food, clean water, clothes, towels, blankets.. they moved quickly from a container to another container. It had been awhile when Made heard the sound of another truck came in.

A slight poke on her shoulder snapped her head up to find Aryan. Her boyfriend nodded at another truck that was just parked there.

"I'll go help the others with that truck," Aryan said. Made nodded, turning back her attention to her job as Aryan ran to the truck.

The Balinese girl yawned widely, tired. She snorted while her hands kept moving, opening another container in swift moves. After sorting another help supplies, she stood, deciding to help Aryan with the truck that was just came in…

"Made!! Made!!"

Aryan's voice made her head turned to the Balinese boy. She raised her eyebrows in amusement at the sight of her rushing boyfriend. She chuckled, wondering what might had made Aryan in such a rush.

At the same time, she looked passed Aryan's running figure..

And she stunned. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"No way.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai's eyes fixed into nothingness.

He wasn't seeing the beautiful scenery of the cape with its calm ocean and the incredible full moon and numerous stars up on the sky. He was seeing the green hill he and Rei often spent their lazy afternoons at. He was seeing the huge Sakura tree on that hill—a tree that both he and Rei loved to lay down under. He was seeing the little kitten that sometimes accompanied him and Rei when they were at that hill.

He couldn't see the dark horizon, nor the twinkling stars reflected on the surface of the ocean. He could only see the black strands of Rei's long, silky hair, the soft, light strands that was often untied upon his request, being played by the gentle breeze. He could only see the inconceivable blazing phoenix orbs, and the stunning, loving smile that reserved only for him. Only the soft, happy, contented look Rei always gave him no matter what.

He couldn't hear the roaring waves crashed on the rock shelves, or the noises of the night animals going out to hunt for food. He could only hear Rei's gentle, happy laughter, calling him softly..

"…Kai…"

Kai's eyes closed tightly. No, not again… the stoic leader of BBA Revolution sighed. It was only his hallucination, he knew it well. It would only make his hope on finding the nekojin alive grew higher..

"Kai.."

The voice grew clearer, despite his attempt on vanquishing it. Kai clenched his fist, bringing them up to cover his ears. Make it stop.. please… make it stop.. make me forget..

"Kai..!"

Why must fate be so cruel to him? It's bad enough that it took Rei away from his arms.. took his hopes away.. and now it was torturing him! Kai didn't want to hear.. he didn't want to look, he didn't want to feel..

He didn't want to exist..

"Kai!"

The next second, Kai felt somebody's weight on his back, hugging him tightly, clinging on him as if he was a life line. A chest was pressed tightly to his back… and.. long, soft, black strands gracefully enveloped his body, giving him a familiar feeling..

Kai's eyes snapped open.

"Kai.." the soft, desperate call reverberated all over his body. "Kai…"

More black strands fell down on his body. Kai's hands slowly moved down from his ears, tentatively reaching the familiar, long, black strands that enveloped almost every part of his body, providing the warmth he subconsciously had craved since the tsunami…

"No way.." he whispered, fear crept up on his heart. He didn't dare to turn and face the person behind him. What if this was only another dream? Another hallucination made by the fate to torture him? Or.. it was his mind, playing cruel tricks?

The embrace was tightened. "Kai..?" the voice was questioning now, a slight concern evident in its tone. "What's wrong?"

"No.." Kai shook his head slowly, tears started to form in his now fragile ruby eyes, threatening to fall any time. "This isn't real.. no.."

"But I am, Kai. I am…" the gentle voice he thought he'd never hear again replied. "I'm here now. I'm right here,"

A firm, strong pair of hands moved from his chest, up to his face and cupped his face, forcing him to turn and look back. Kai's closed his eyes tightly in fear, refusing to look.

"Look at me, Kai." The voice commanded firmly. "I'm here."

Slowly, Kai opened his eyes..

And met the inconceivable, gleaming phoenix orbs.

The next second was a blur to him. Kai could only register the familiar bliss he always felt every time a pair of familiar, soft lips descended upon his. He closed his eyes again, tears unashamedly streaming down his cheeks. The soft kiss ended far too soon for his liking, but he could still felt the bliss lingered in the air.

He opened his eyes slowly.

A Chinese face greeted his ruby orbs; a soft face with a pair of golden-colored eyes, pointed nose, blushing cheeks.. and a stunning, loving smile.. all framed perfectly by the flawlessly arranged long bangs and soft, black hair. Once again, for the umpteenth time in his life, Kai stunned at the ethereal beauty before him.

"Rei.." oh, how he missed the way his lips formed the nekojin's name. It just felt right and perfect..

The nekojin smiled.

The tears were uncontrollable now. "You're… alive.." Kai's hand slowly reached out to stroke the pale cheeks before him. Rei closed his eyes, leaning into the touch he had missed so badly, smiling.

"So are you," he whispered, his own hand reached up to hold Kai's hand on his cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay.."

"…I.." sobs were escaping Kai's lips, wrecking his voice here and there. "I.. I was… I thought.. you were.."

"Dead?" Rei chuckled, staring down lovingly at his Russian. "Almost, Kai. Almost. But I think fate really does love me." Tears started to fall down his cheeks, joining Kai's. "I'm sorry.."

Kai moved to pull Rei back into his warm embrace. Despite his tears, he managed to choke out, "It's okay…" he inhaled sharply. "..You're.. here.."

"I miss you.." Rei sobbed, his body shuddered. "Badly.."

Kai found a loving, contented smile crept up his face. "Me, too.." he whispered, tightening his embrace, making sure that Rei was safe and secure in his arms, as Rei hugged him back, making sure that he would not let Kai go anymore.

They both felt a surge of feeling named relief flowed through every fiber of their beings, washing away their confusions and worries and fears and uncertainties and loneliness away. Without breaking their embrace, Kai leant in to kiss his nekojin once again. Both boys shared their mutual passions, longings, desires, and loves, craving for safety and warmth in each other's embrace. Deepening the kiss, Rei moaned, allowing Kai access to explore the familiar warm cavern he had claimed as his.

Their kiss was sealed with three sacred, soft-uttered words.

"I love you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tbc

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isumi: KYAAAA!!! -gasps- Oh my! Finally! After seven long, tiring chapters… -sobs- Ilde!

Ilde: KYAAAA!! Isumi! Finally we've reached the climax and anti climax of this fic… I'm so proud of you!!

Isumi: Oh, Ilde.. –giggles- you're so sweet.. anyway! Readers! I'm so happy I've finished this fic! I don't think I'd make an epilogue.. the next chapter would be the last one. Hey, look, I'm actually trying to type only with my left hand fingers!

Ilde: So,please, everybody, review! This chapter is the reason we've been writing Tsunami. We'd love to hear what you think about this chapter! After all, we really enjoy writing this fic.. so sometimes, we got a little carried away..

Isumi: And thank you, thank you, thank you for reading thus far! You are SO incredible! I'm nothing without your supports.. –cries happily- THANK YOU SO MUCH!! And please… review! –grins-

Ilde: As for a peek of the last chapter: Everything's all right now. And we're all sure that everything would always be alright, as long as we have each other. Stay tune, please! It's only one chapter left!

Isumi: Hontou ni doumo arigatou gozaimashita!!!

Ilde: Mata ao, ne!!

Isumi: -sings- Sunny days and starry nights, and lazy afternoons, you're counting castles in the clouds and humming little tones, but somehow right before your eyes, the summer fades away, everything is different and everything has changed… ooh.. how I LOVE THIS SONG!! Jaa mata ne, minna-san!!!!


	9. Finito

Isumi: Konnichiwa, Minna-san! We meet again, nya! Hehe.. I'm so sorry for the long update.. but it's not actually my fault.. you see, I haven't read this Tennis no Oujisama for quite a long while.. so when I read it again..

Ilde: She fell easily into TezukaFuji fandom. And, as you know that this had happened many times before, I wasn't able to pull her quick enough from her hysterical state, so this fic was kinda abandoned for a week..

Isumi: Hoi hoi, Ilde, for six days!

Ilde: That's almost a week, Isumi-chan! It is your fault!

Isumi: But I'm back into KaiRei now, nyaa.. and I have to finish the last chapter as fast as possible, seeing that I still have two other projects, nya! Hoi! Ilde, the disclaimer, please!

Ilde: Wait, is this the last time I'm going to do the disclaimer? Whoah.. anyways.. here it goes: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki-sensei and Madhouse. There's no way we could own it.. except maybe, if someday we inherit it from him magically..

Isumi: Saa..who knows? All of us come from Adam, ne? Maybe somehow we're related to him? –gazes at sky dreamily-

Ilde: -rolls her eyes- We want to thank EVERY SINGLE PERSON who had read and reviewed this fic. It's exactly what had kept us going thus far. Isumi-chan, we should sing Amazing Grace together, this is the last chapter..

Isumi: Hoi hoi, you're right, Ilde, nya! Minna-san, please enjoy the ninth and the last chapter of Tsunami! Honestly, nya, Ilde and I enjoyed so much writing this fic, and we hoped that you enjoyed it, too! Please, for the last time, read this chapter thoroughly and REVIEW, NYA! Hoi hoi! Ilde! Look! It's snowing!!

Ilde: Saa, nee.. enjoy!

**Title : TSUNAMI**

**Author : isumi 'kivic'**

**Warning : Bad grammar, bad English, shounen-ai, KaiRei with a bit TakaoMax**

**Timeline : After G Revolution season**

**Summary : **_**If you love someone, you'll give everything in order to keep them safe. Even life seems really cheap for your love safety. But is that really what you wish? Is that really the best? Is that really true? Shounen-ai, KaiRei and a bit TakaoMax.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Through many dangers toils and snares,_

_I have already come.._

'_Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,_

_And grace will lead me home.._

_-Amazing Grace, lyrics and music by John Newton-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last Chapter: Chapitre Nine: Finito

For the first time since the tsunami, that morning, the sky was clear and bright. The sun shone brightly, as if it wanted to give everyone a new spirit for his or her life. Some birds chirped cheerfully, greeting the bright sky and sun, while the people in the South Evacuation Camp was busy with their own activities: the male adults were still trying to look for more bodies on the destroyed places, the women were helping each other with food and their children, the teenagers were still busy on their own mission, trying to find the lost people, and the children, unaffected by the situation around them, playing and chasing each other, laughing happily.

"Hey!" A certain Balinese girl laughed when a kid bumped into her. "Careful, there.."

The kid looked up and grinned, before resuming his chasing game with other children. The girl shook her head in amusement, and turned. She saw two figures of boys she had been looking for sitting on a log, their backs to her. Smiling, she walked forward them.

The whispers she heard from made her steps halted. Hesitantly, she stopped, not wanting to interrupt.

"Ah.. so you did keep it," a voice thick with amusement and teasing tone whispered. "I actually didn't think that you'll bring that picture everywhere with you, Kai."

"It's convenient if you're not with me."

A hearty laugh. "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Maybe. Is it working?"

"Kai, you're never good at flirting.."

"How's your wounds? 

"It's getting better and better. Don't worry about it. I won't die only because of broken ribs and arms and other minor injuries.."

"That's no minor, Rei. You have to get a proper treatment once we got back,"

Hearing those soft whispers, the girl smiled happily. Deciding not to surprise the owners of those voices, she chose to yell instead of going in.

"Kon! Kai-san! I just got a letter for you!"

As she had expected, the two boys turned to her. One of them smiled upon seeing her, but the other one only looked at her expressionlessly.

"Hey, Made. News?"

Made nodded as she walked forward, handing an envelope she pulled out from her pocket. "From Jakarta. It seems that they had received Aryan's letter, and they sent a reply immediately. I think it's almost the same with the one Kai-san received before. This actually came two days ago, but it wasn't given to me or Aryan, and the one who received this was pretty busy that he forgot to give it to me."

Kai took the envelope for her, while his nekojin curiously peeked from behind his shoulder. Carefully, Kai opened the sealed envelope, pulling out a formal letter. The two of them read it carefully, and then smiled to each other, confirming Made's guess. Made grinned.

"When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," Rei answered. Kai tucked the letter and the envelope in his pocket. "Someone will meet us at the airport."

"The Ambassador again?" the girl asked curiously. Rei laughed. "Maybe."

"Well, I'd better go and asked Aryan to drive us there. You wouldn't mind, do you?" the question was more directed to Kai. Kai didn't answer, but Rei nodded hastily. "Of course we wouldn't. Thanks, Made."

"No problem," the girl smiled. "See you around, then."

Skipping happily, Made left the two boys on their own. She felt happy, not only because Rei was actually alive, but also because finally the two bladers could be together again. It was a good thing Kai-san stubbornly decided to stay here, Made thought as she made her way to the other teenagers.

She was glad that they didn't stop hoping. And she was grateful that fate—that God—didn't let them down.

She stopped for a moment, looking up at the sky and smiled widely. It has been a week since Kon showed up, she thought idly. And since then, the sky always looked brighter everyday..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing before the ambassador of Japan, Rei and Kai bowed politely.

"I'm very relieved that you're safe, Kon Rei," the ambassador's tone was formal. "Daitenji-san wasn't allowed to go here, he's a little bit too old," he laughed. "But I am very honored to meet the two best bladers in the world."

"The pleasure is really ours, sir," Rei smiled, knowing that the ambassador failed to notice Kai's bored eyes. The ambassador smiled, though.

"If you don't mind, I wish to talk to the local teenagers who helped you," the ambassador looked passed Rei and Kai shoulders, resting his gaze on Made and Aryan. Rei nodded, leading Kai to turn and leave the ambassador with Made and Aryan.

The two boys slowly made their way towards the chairs and sat down. Kai's fingers firmly intertwined themselves with Rei's, making the Chinese boy smiled in amusement.

"What is it, Kai?"

"Rei.. could you do me a favor? No.. two?"

Rei turned to his Russian, curiosity shone in his incredible phoenix orbs. "Well, what is it?"

"Could you?"

"It depends, I think. If it's rational, I won't mind." Rei grinned. Kai turned to face him, hesitation and shyness evident on his usually stoic expression. Rei raised his eyebrows.

"Is it important, Kai?"

Kai nodded. He wasn't sure on how to explain this to Rei.. but..

"Then, what is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Kai began, "You know.. when the tsunami came.. I was separated from everyone else, while Takao and the others accidentally got found and stayed in the same evacuation camp."

"Yeah, you told me that before. And then you met Made, who was also in the same camp with you, right?"

Kai nodded. "She.. helped me, Rei."

Rei cocked his head, trying to hide his amused smile. He could already guess where this conversation was going, but he wanted Kai to learn the way to describe his feelings. For now, he decided, maybe saying it to him would be enough. He wouldn't force Kai to say it directly to Made and Aryan. This is a good start, Rei thought. So, the nekojin forced himself to keep a curious expression on his face. "And?"

Kai looked at him in disbelief. He was hoping that Rei would understand what he meant without he had to tell him the exact words. Rei usually understood easily, right?

"She helped me, Rei." He repeated. Seeing that Rei was still confused, he sighed. "She helped me. A lot. With food, water, and other needs.. and also when I looked for you and the others. Even after we came to the South Evacuation Camp, she still helped us on searching for you. Aryan helped a lot, too."

"And.. does it have something to do with the favor you asked me?" restraining himself from laughing, Rei tapped his chin with his finger. Kai grunted in exasperation, knowing fully that Rei was playing with him.

"I haven't.. thank them.." he mumbled, blushing in embarrassment. "So.. could you.. say to them.. thank you?"

Satisfied, Rei let out an amused laugh. He squeezed Kai's hand lovingly. "See, that's not so hard, is it?"

Kai glared half-heartedly at him. Rei chuckled, and then nodded. "Of course I'll thank them. Not only for you, Kai. I owe them much, too,"

Kai smiled softly at his nekojin.

Rei put back his curious face. "Then… what's the second one I could do for you?"

Surprisingly, Kai's blush seemed to be darkened. He turned his face away from Rei, and mumbled, "I'll tell you once we get into the plane."

At the same moment, a call for their flight echoed through the building. Kai hastily rose on his feet, this time leading Rei to walk back to the ambassador, Made and Aryan. The ambassador left them to the gate first, showing his boarding pass and went in.

Rei smiled. "See you again, Made, Aryan."

Aryan grinned. "Just make sure to let us know if you come here again." He put encircled Made's shoulder with his right arm. "We can have a double date,"

"Aryan!" Made poked him on the ribs playfully. Rei laughed.

"Be careful, Kon," she said, smiling. "And take care. Kai-san, too."

Kai nodded, exchanging one last glare with Aryan. Both of them snorted, making Rei and Made smiled.

"We better get going," Kai nudged Rei. He nodded at the two Balinese teenagers. "Bye."

Rei smiled as Kai went ahead. He inhaled, and turned back to Made and Aryan. "Well.. I guess this is goodbye, then. But we'll come visit again,"

"We're looking forward to it," Made said, tears slowly streaming down her cheek. She chuckled. "I can't believe I kept crying when the BBA Revolutions go back.. haha.."

Aryan nodded. "Be careful,"

"You guys, too." Rei grinned. "Oh, and before I forget, Kai wants me to say thank you on his behalf, too. He's not good with words, so.."

Made grinned, amused. Aryan snorted, but smiled nonetheless. "Aah. We can see that."

"But really," Rei stared at the couple before him gratefully. "We're really thankful that you helped us. Thank you, Made. Aryan."

"The pleasure is really ours, sir," Aryan mimicked Rei's polite expression when the Chinese talked to the ambassador. Rei laughed. Made poked him again on the ribs. Aryan grinned.

"You're very welcome, Rei." Made smiled. "Tell Kai-san that."

Rei nodded.

"Rei!" Kai's call made them turn. Kai stood in front of the gate, looking expectantly at Rei. Rei smiled. "I'm coming!" he turned to his friends again and bowed lowly.

"Thank you." He said. Made and Aryan smiled.

Rei walked towards Kai, and handed him his boarding pass. Kai looked passed his shoulders and nodded at Made and Aryan, sending them his silent grateful gaze.

And the two of them went into the awaiting plane to Jakarta, greeting yet another new day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei shifted uncomfortably on his seat. They had been on flight for almost half an hour. Kai's arms encircled his shoulder, while Rei's left hand rested on Kai's lap.

Kai looked down when he shifted again. You okay? The blazing crimson orbs questioned him in concern. And Rei smiled. His phoenix ones answered, don't worry.

Kai's embrace tightened as a response. The silence shared between them always had this content and happy atmosphere, Kai thought idly. Unlike the silence he had to endure after the tsunami, when he didn't know where Rei was, Kai loved this kind of silence. A loving silence. An understanding silence. They didn't need many words to express themselves to each other. They had learned how to read each other's eyes.

Sometimes, actions tell someone much more that words do, Rei mused as he felt Kai planted a kiss on his head and rested his chin there. Cliché, Rei thought, and smiled in amusement. Yes, cliché, and not to mention, cheesy. But Rei knew that it was right.

Silence always had more meaning if you had someone you loved to share it with.

Rei's right hand subconsciously played with his long, black bangs. Kai almost chuckled at the expression of his nekojin. Rei had a faraway look on his face, telling Kai that whatever it was the Chinese boy thinking about, it was a dreamy thought.

"Kai?" suddenly Rei called. Kai moved his jaw slightly, giving Rei a sign that he was listening.

"I love you,"

Kai smirked. Now look who's flirting.. he thought, amused.

"Hn,"

"You're supposed to say it back, Kai,"

"Hn."

"Kai.." a whine. This time, Kai chuckled. Acting childish again, Rei?

"Say it back."

"Hn."

"Kai, say it back. I want to hear it.." another whine. Kai smiled, before burying his face on Rei's thick hair.

"Say it!" Rei poked him playfully on the ribs, mimicking Made's favorite attack on her boyfriend. "Or I won't stop whining until we land."

Chuckling softly, Kai decided to play along. "But Rei, I don't want you to stop talking. If you're talking, at least I know that you're alive,"

Rei immediately closed his mouth and stayed silent. Kai smirked.

"Not that I mind the silence anyway.."

"Kaaii…!" Rei whined. Kai chuckled again, once again burying his face on Rei's hair. Laughing softly, Kai whispered,

"I love you a lot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soekarno-Hatta airport was an international airport located in Jakarta, Indonesia. It was where Kai and Rei landed after their an hour or so flight from Bali. A huge, crowded airport, with busy people coming in and out.

Maybe that was why, at first, the two bladers was not aware with a brownish black haired girl, a red haired boy shorter than the others, a brunette and a yellow haired boy, and, surprisingly, another brown haired boy who was as short as the red haired one, his hair fell down on his face, covering his eyes completely, all of them was waiting anxiously at the exit gate.

"REI! KAI!"

Turning at the source of the voice, Rei's face instantly brightened.

"Everyone!"

And the next thing Rei's brain could register was Max's sudden weight on him, making him winced in pain and tumbled back—but smiled nonetheless, followed by Takao and Daichi, hugging him tightly, shouting incoherent stuff Rei couldn't even concentrate to listen. Hiromi stood next to him, sniffing and sobbing, while beside her, Kyouju was smiling in relief, but Rei noticed that his glasses was thick with fog, giving him an evidence that the computer genius was crying.

"Rei! You're alive! You're alive!" Max sobbed uncontrollably on Rei's shoulder. Takao had released Rei, laughing shakily, as his hands trying to wipe off tears on his face. Daichi was clutching on Rei and Max's shirt, crying like a lost child who had just found his mother.

Rei could hear Kai snorted, and he glanced at Kai to find happiness gleaming in the ruby orbs.

"Sorry for making you worried," Rei said, chuckling. Max sniffed, and finally let go of his friend, making Rei winced once again. The blonde looked horrified. "Oh! I'm sorry, Rei! I didn't mean to.."

"It's alright, Max," Rei smiled. "I'm glad everyon's okay. Kyouju, how did you get here?" the Chinese turned to the shortest boy among them. Kyouju smiled.

"Well, the second I heard about the tsunami, I asked Daitenji-san to go pick you guys up here. Daitenji-san isn't allowed to go by airplane anymore.. health reason," he explained. "So I came here, and gave Mr. Ambassador the letter from Daitenji-san, and waited." He glanced at Kai. "But Kai decided to stay in Bali instead of going here."

"Yeah, we didn't want to leave Kai, so we waited. The next morning, Aryan's letter came, telling us that Rei's alive and safe. We were so happy!" Hiromi continued, staring at Kai and Rei with relieved eyes.

"Hey, Rei.. you're hurt pretty bad," Takao commented, scrutinizing his friend's feature. "What happened to you? Where were you when we were looking for you?"

"Long story," Rei sighed and smiled tiredly. "I won't mind telling everything that happened to me these past two weeks.. but really, I want to sleep now,"

Grunting slightly as a sign for everyone to give way for him, Kai took Rei's hand and led him—followed by the others—outside. Rei chuckled.

Looking at the two bladers, Max smiled and nudged Takao. "Seems everything back to normal, right?" he murmured lovingly as Takao's hands encircled him from behind. Takao snickered. "Yeah. Kai's sure learned a lot of things this time,"

Laughing, Max playfully hit his boyfriend on the head. "I'm really glad." He said brightly. "We should make a party when Rei's better!"

"Agree," Kyouju eyed the couple, grinning. "Once we got back to Japan, Max."

And the BBA Revolution team walked out of the airport, feeling content.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotel Indonesia, later that night..

"Uwaaaahh.. I'm so tired.." Takao yawned widely, wincing slightly when he stretched. "Ouch.. ow, ow, ow.."

"You're always careless." Max commented while closing their room's door. "That long gash on your shoulder isn't fully healed yet, Takao,"

Takao grumbled, "I just forgot about it.."

Max laughed. He sat down on the edge of his bed—which was also Takao's—watching his boyfriend changed into his pajamas quickly. Takao grinned at him when he noticed Max was watching.

"Max, you're the one who told me that it's rude to watch." At the words, Max stuck out his tongue and looked away. Takao laughed.

"Hey, Takao,"

"What?"

"Do you think that Kai's happy now?"

Takao stopped his movement, and glanced at his boyfriend. "What do you mean?" he grunted, obviously jealous. "Of course he's happy, Rei's safe with him now,"

"Then… are you happy, too?"

Takao looked at Max, noticing that the blonde boy had stood up and walked to the window. Raising his eyebrows in confusion and curiosity, Takao inquired, "What are you talking about? Of course I am."

"Why?" Max was looking outside the window, to the huge circular fountain on the main road, where all cars and other vehicles went circling it. The fountain looked so much more beautiful at night, especially because the road lights and the fountain lights were on, added by the lights came from the vehicles that were circling it.

Confused, Takao joined him. He stood next to Max. "Well… I'm still alive even though I'm hurt pretty bad, Rei's alive, too.. and everyone's okay.. and that we're going back to Japan soon… and that I can still see that the fountain is pretty, and that we can eat proper food now.. uhm.. and that you're okay and standing here next to me.."

Max laughed. "You're rambling." Playfully, he poked Takao on the stomach. Takao smiled widely.

"But, I guess I'm really happy because I didn't have to be the one who lost his boyfriend," Takao stuck out his tongue. "I'm not sure I could be as strong as Kai was.."

Max leaned his head on Takao's shoulder, and the latter responded by encircling his hand on the other boys' waist. "Well… I guess we have to be thankful for that, too."

"I know," Takao breathed, smiling. "Maybe we should go to the temple once we got back in Japan. You know.. thankful prayer to God or things like that.."

"And party," Max added, sounded cheerful as usual. "I'm sure Mom will invite everyone.. every team. Kyouju said that everybody's worried, even Tala and the others had been asking Kyouju many things via e-mail.. Brooklyn and the others, too."

"Do you think Daitenji-san wouldn't mind if we asked him to throw a huge party in his building? My dojo wouldn't be enough for everyone, and Jiisan would be angry. Maybe I should tell Hitoshi-nii to persuade Daitenji-san,"

"Hum-um. And we can ask for more holiday. After all, this isn't count."

"Hotspring?"

"No.. what about going to America? Hawaii?"

"Hiromi once told me she wanted to go to China and see Rei's village,"

"Ah, but Rei wanted to go to Russia again, I think,"

Takao looked at Max in disbelief. "Seriously? It must be freezing in there right now!"

"He wanted to see Siberia, too." Max grinned. "But I told him that we should visit other countries, countries that none of us had visited before."

"Umm.. that'd be fun. And, Max, we need our time, too,"

Max smirked mischievously. "Why don't we just start now, then?"

"Haha. Funny. With these wounds? These bandages would stand in my wa—mmph..!"

A naughty chaste kiss that was placed upon his lips made Takao blinked. Before he knew it,Max had pushed him to the wall, trapping his hands, thus blocking his movement. The blonde boy grinned happily.

"I didn't say you have to move, Takao."

"Cheater,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the room next to them, two other figures stood before the window in silence.

Kai's fingers worked their way through Rei's long, silky hair, slowly braiding it, bit by bit. He enjoyed the feeling of the soft strands slipping off his fingers, and relished the subconscious purr Rei made as the latter looked outside the window, eyes fixed on the huge fountain.

Small noises came from the room next to them made the nekojin chuckled and Kai rolled his eyes, amused.

"Full of energy, that Max and Takao," Rei muttered idly, receiving a "Hn." as a response. Once again, silence settled between them.

"Ne, Kai, can we go down to that fountain? It looks so beautiful.. can we just sit there?"

For once, Kai's fingers stopped braiding. "No. I asked about it to Kyouju earlier, and he said that it's illegal to have your date there."

Rei raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I didn't say date."

Kai shrugged. "I guess Kyouju meant that we can't just go and sit there. Understandable, though. It's dangerous, with all those cars and motorcycles.."

Rei smiled. "Okay, then. I wish I can see it closer, though.."

"We can ask someone to drive us around tomorrow night if you want." Kai's fingers resumed its task. Rei sighed contentedly.

"Hey, Kai.. there's something I've been meaning to tell you since the tsunami.."

Slowly but sure, Kai finished braiding the nekojin's hair. With ease, the leader of BBA Revolution tied it carefully. "Hn."

For Rei, it sounded like, "What is it?"

"Well," Rei began hesitantly. "When the tsunami came.. remember that you were on the balcony, and I was clutching onto a coconut tree?"

Kai drew a sharp breath, not wanting to remember the horrible memory. "Hn." He couldn't forget how helpless he felt that time, he could only stare as Rei fought for his life.. couldn't do anything, not even think..

"You jumped when I let go of the tree, didn't you?" Rei's voice snapped him back to reality. Started, Kai could only nodded. Rei shifted and turned to face him.Phoenix orbs met ruby ones intently.

"Always like that," the nekojin sighed. "You always got reckless whenever it came to my safety. You could've been died, you know."

"You could've been died, too." It was a defense reaction. Rei sighed.

"I don't like it, Kai." He said quietly. "Knowing that you risked your life only for me.. what if I survived and you didn't? Do you think I'd be happy? No, Kai, you know that perfectly. I can't.. just live and move on.."

Kai's eyes gleamed. "The same goes to me, too, Rei." He touched Rei's cheek, staring at the Chinese boy lovingly. "That's why I jumped. That's why I'm willing to save you, although it might cost me my own life."

"But Kai.."

"What if you're in my place, then?" Kai cut him off. "What if I was the one in danger? What would you do?"

Rei was surprised for a moment, but then lowered his head. "I guess.. I'll do the same.."

"Exactly. And I know that you'd even risk your life not only for me, but for the others as well. Something I wouldn't do."

An awkward silence came between them, both boys lost in their thoughts.

"Kai?"

"Hn."

"I still don't like it." Rei looked up, once again meeting the blazing ruby orbs. "You have to believe in me, Kai. I'm strong. I'm not.. weak, and I can take care of myself. You're going irrational whenever something happens to me, regardless whether it's something perilous or just some silly little accident."

"I know, Rei."

"But you don't believe it."

"I'm just.." Kai trailed off. Rei stared at his ruby eyes deeply, trying to read them. "…worried."

Rei raised his eyebrows.

Kai shook his head. "No.. I'm just…afraid, I guess. Afraid that you might not come back. That.. I might not see you anymore. But I believe in you, Rei. That's why.. that's why I kept hoping. That's why I decided to stay in Bali."

"That's why you're going irrational whenever something happens to me?"

Kai nodded. "I do believe in you Rei. I guess.. I just don't believe in myself. You're.. strong.. you don't even need my help.. anyone's help. But I.." he swallowed. "..I'm not that strong, Rei. I can't.. make everything right without you. You're the one who always managed to make everything right once again. Even this time, too.."

Rei smiled softly. He cupped Kai's face in his hand, bringing his lips up to meet Kai's in a soft, chaste kiss. Pulling back just an inch, he whispered, "Kai, you're strong. You're the strongest person I've ever met. You're capable of doing what you must do, even without me. You're strong. You have to believe in yourself,"

Kai leaned down to press his lips on Rei's once again, this time deeper. Both boys panted slightly as they pulled back.

"Rei, I still haven't told you the second favor you could do for me."

"Hmm.. you're right," Rei smiled, his curiosity was piqued. "What is it, Kai?"

"Stay. Please stay. Just… stay. Here. With me."

Rei was speechless for a moment. But then, he smiled softly.

"I won't go anywhere.. as long as I can." He whispered. "I'm always with you, Kai.. always. All you need to do is find me here," Rei's hand moved to touch Kai's chest. "In your heart,"

"Find you?" Kai murmured in confusion. Rei smiled.

"Yes. Because I'm always with you, although there are times you wouldn't notice. All you have to do is find me. Because I'll never leave your heart."

Kai smirked. "Cliché,"

"I know," Rei chuckled. "But it's true, though, isn't it?"

"It is," Kai agreed. He leaned down to capture Rei's lips once again, and tightening their embrace. They didn't need any more words. Silence would fill in, silence that they enjoyed, silence as their companion.

In silence, he would forget everything except Rei. And Rei would fill his heart, because Rei would never leave.

---------------------------FINITO-------------------------------

Isumi: YAAAAY, NYA!! Hoi hoi, it's finished, nya! KYAAAAAA!!

Ilde: -sobs- Hiks… finally… -sniffs-

Isumi: I'm so glad I can finally finish this fic..-cries happily- All thanks to you,readers! Thank you so very much for reading thus far, and for those who reviewed! It kept me going and gave me back my writing spirit, I swear.. we love you all.. and..-glomps Ilde- I'm so proud having you as my other self.. thank you, Ilde! I love you!

Ilde: -glomps Isumi back- Me, too! But don't forget that you still have another two projects to finish!

Isumi: Yes, ma'am..

Ilde: Readers, we also want to give special thanks for two people who had reviewed along these nine chapters and gave us our confidence to continue this fic.

Isumi: Exactly! Special thanks for nekogirl16 and Pleaides Wolfe! We always love your reviews since the early chapters! And thanks a lot, too for kelseywazhere, your reviews are wonderful!

Ilde: We hope you enjoyed this fic like we enjoyed writing it. For the last time.. the last chapter, please tell us what you think about this ending! Review, please!

Isumi: As usual, con-crit are welcomed. Flames, too, because I wouldn't care about them. Oh, I can use it for the woodstove.. it's kinda freezing here..

Ilde: Once again, Minna-san, doumo arigatou gozaimasu for everything!! C'mon, Isumi-chan, Amazing Grace!

Isumi and Ilde: -sings- Amazing grace.. hos sweet the sound, that saved a soul like me… I once was lost, but now I'm found.. was blind, but now.. I see….

Isumi: See you again, Minna-san!!


End file.
